Stargazers
by Rogue Shadow
Summary: Don't be afraid of falling. I'll be there to catch you. I promise. [AU Shounenai ZacksCloud centric]
1. Chapter One

Warnings: If you are offended by and/or would prefer not to read potential violence, foul language, and sexual situations, it would be wise to turn back now. Such material will only be used as found accordingly to the story.

Disclaimer: Characters are taken from FFVII. Setting and plot are original.

Other: This fan fiction will contain shounen-ai and probable shoujo-ai. It is completely AU, 'AU' standing for 'Alternate Universe,' meaning that this does not take place in the world of FFVII, and all that made up the setting, world, and timeline to the game have been completely altered to create a reality as I see fit for this particular story to take place. If such specifics do not cater to your preferences, please turn back and find a story which does so.

::::

He had been wrong. It wasn't pitch black out.

::::

Stargazers

Chapter One

::::

Of all the days in the life of the small town, this one didn't stand out in any particular manner. In fact, it was the sort of day that gave a particularly hazy overlook on everything; the kind that made one want to slip away into hibernation for a good while. It was a cloudy, humid, and generally miserable sort of day that gave the impression that it wasn't drizzling out only because the clouds didn't feel like putting in the effort to do so.

But, though one wouldn't know it from the start of this particular morning in this particular little town, surrounded by forest and generally secluded from the rest of the world, this day would be the day that the pages began turning, pages of a story still being written.

And it was right about now, on this particular morning, where most were still sleeping or just beginning that faze in the morning where one is still preparing to prepare for the day, that a 15 year old Cloud found himself running down the stairs and out the door, through the back gate and into the hen house, where the various chickens had already begun their squawking, and proceeded to puff up their breast feathers in an offended yet dignified manner upon seeing him approach.

The blonde let out a sigh, and found himself muttering an apology to the offended chickens, and then pausing to roll his eyes at himself for doing so. These particular ladies, you see, enjoyed their breakfast rather early in the morning, and had a tendancy to get rather testy when made to wait. He was always up earlier than the rest in the small town, spending the early, quiet hours he had to himself reading on magic and other elements that made the world go round. Compared to the others in the village, and many in general, he was very knowledgeable on the subject, having absorbed every book he managed to get his hands on. True, that still didn't make too many, but he had read them so thoroughly he might as well have written the books himself.

After completing the task of seeing they had their breakfast, he dusted of his hands and headed off back into the house. He hurried back up the stairs, having only barely tossed on his attire before heading out to take care of the chickens, and entered the small bathroom area, where he paused to frown at the mirror before washing his face. He had always been a slim boy, and likely always would be. He was also missing a few inches in stature; just enough to make him a target for other boys' foolery. His shock of blonde hair fell only lightly over his eyes, which were of a bright blue shade and set off his delicate features rather nicely. His current attire would be best described as a well-worn gray-green shirt, which was made to be loose fitting and had sleeves which hung about his arms. He had pants of the same loose material, which were hand stitched tighter at the waist to hold them up properly. There was a thick band of a very pale grey shade around the bottom edge of each pant and arm leg, and around the shirt's collar as well, so that the outfit's appearance wasn't left quite as bland as it could have been.

In all honesty, his appearance was a rather touchy subject. He had a beautiful face, and while that wasn't something one would normally consider a bad thing, Cloud wasn't very outgoing (to say the very least), and certainly didn't have a very keen social life. His feminine looks got him into a hell of a lot of trouble with those his age, considering they weren't something he could consciously change.

He headed back down the stairs, taking his time this time around, a voice catching his ear as he reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Good morning, Cloud. Come and grab some breakfast, won't you, dear?"

Cloud gave a light smile, though despite the efforts behind it, he still looked inwardly sad, like the sort of smile one receives when they're being given a false reassurance.

His mother, who shared his same shock of blonde hair, smiled warmly in return. She always seemed to be well aware of everything, and was very at ease at taking things as they came. He loved her very much; she did a fine job of raising her son and keeping the house on her own, even with Cloud always doing everything he could to assist, and she always gave an aura of comfort. Her smile was the loveliest he had ever seen, probably because it was the most earnest and heartfelt one. There was never a frown on his mother's features, and sometimes, he was just amazed at how easily she could take things in stride, and answer the questions of life with a simple answer that made one pause because it would always be the sort of response that really couldn't be argued.

However, she near never went out, and Cloud always felt as though his mother and himself, along with their little home, were always separate from the rest of the town, somehow. His mother had never mentioned much about his father, not that he could remember, at any rate, but he had never really found it fit to ask, despite it being rather puzzling to him. After all, his mother always wise at telling him everything he needed to know; if she ever kept something, there was undoubted reason behind it for the best.

::::

It wasn't until later that evening that events outside the norm began to take place, after Cloud had suffered through another day of ridicule by those his age. They all seemed to feel that he made for the perfect scapegoat for venting out their frustrations. Despite it, however, or perhaps because of it, they all seemed rather keen to hang around him as often as they could. One girl in the town, one who had blossomed particularly well appearance-wise and who carried a confident aura about her, was Tifa Lockheart. Tifa was one in the group who wouldn't always pick on him, per say, but rather ignore him completely, aside from laughing at the other's antics and giving him snide looks of superiority when their eyes met. Today, however, she had been acting a bit different, and it hadn't seemed as though anyone else had noticed.

Cloud leaned back in the grass of one of the few open areas in the surrounding woods, not far from the town's edges, staring up at the stars as he considered this. She had seemed abnormally withdrawn, and kept acting almost as though she were trying to catch his eye. However, when the others had finally retreated to their own activities, she had as well, never saying a word. Her dazzling eyes had seemed to be filled with a foreboding worry, and lip biting had apparently become her new habit. He had mixed feelings towards the girl; one was a sense of fear somewhat, because she seemed to hold so much power because of her high standard among the others, and though she often acted the nicest out of the group, she would also often ignore him or give him a look when he was near that he wasn't wanted, and that she was just too polite to say anything.

However, he also admired her for the fact that she was able to handle herself and everything around her so well. Or perhaps for the fact that she managed to be on top of the social ladder, something Cloud could never come near accomplishing and was somewhat awed by.

He closed his eyes, shutting the darkening twilight sky from his view, and collected himself. He couldn't let himself be absorbed in the thoughts of the other's ridicule; he had to ignore it, and just live with it, and not being able to do so was not an option, because he was going to allow himself to be that weak-willed. Or so he kept telling himself, but honestly ...it really stung, and there was just no way to avoid the biting sensation that came from it. Though he tried making himself more neutral on the outside, seeming more cold and distrusting sometimes as an effect of the bitterness he felt, on the inside he was still just as sensitive as he had ever been.

It was just then that the sound of footsteps in the grass behind him reached his ears, and his eyes quickly blinked open as he sat up and turned in the same motion to see who was approaching. There was Tifa, in her black skirt and deep purple top, eyes cast somewhat downward. She came over next to him, and sat down, wrapping her arms around her knees, silently... and didn't say a word, looking ahead as though it was perfectly normal for her to do such. Cloud wasn't quite sure what to make of it, and, somewhat bewildered, opened his mouth to say something, before closing it, waiting for her to speak, as his eyes trailed to grass at his feet.

"…Cloud?"

"…Yeah?"

Tifa paused, voice clear and confident, but strangely thoughtful in comparison to her normal attitude. "…I know that… we're not exactly 'close' or anything but…well, you were always a better listener then anyone else around here…"

"...I..." Cloud paused, not sure how to respond. It seemed he had been right about Tifa not being herself; there was obviously something out of the norm occupying her mind, but the fact that she had seeked him out to confide in was baffling to him. Not that he would turn her away, of course. He was all ears, even if still thrown a little off course.

"I'm um…I'm worried, I guess..."

"…About what?" Cloud encouraged her a bit as she seemed to wait, as though she wanted some precedence to proceed.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if you've noticed, but my dad has been acting strange lately…" She looked up, seeming to think on how to word herself, "...I mean...at first I just ignored it, figuring it was just him being weird, but today he seemed almost scared. I think he's in trouble or something, and I don't know what to do about it." She paused, and looked at him for a moment, before looking down towards her shoes and continuing, seeing he was listening. "I just...I think...something's gonna happen. If something is, I think it's gonna happen soon... perhaps... perhaps tonight even... especially tonight, even. I couldn't stand not telling anyone, and you're the only one who wouldn't go and spread it around, because... well, maybe I am being silly, and it's really nothing... but..." She bit her lip, trailing off.

Now she was getting Cloud worried as well; you must understand, you see, that her dad had never always stuck to the cleanest of affairs, something not talked about but somehow known throughout the small town, and the idea that he had dug himself rather deep this time wasn't unfathomable. He wrapped his own arms around his legs, looking towards his feet, mimicking Tifa's position. "...Does it really seem that bad?"

"…'fraid so..." She flopped backwards, looking up at the stars as Cloud had been when she had first arrived, and folded her hands over her stomach.

They both sat there for a moment, rather quiet, considering not just the situation Tifa was potentially in, or at least that her father was potentially in, but the fact that they were sitting alone in a rather lovely setting. When worried, simple things like the beauty around you still manage to catch your attention, and to some extent, it only seemed proper to revel in the time they had to do nothing but consider the view above them, the sky's shade growing deeper as the last traces of the sun's light vanished from the sky, twilight's lighter shades giving way to the blanket of darkness that brought the night, wishing worries would melt away as the day did.

"...Cloud..." Tifa was the first to break the silence with the voicing of simple musings, "…I wish you were… a warrior."

"Huh?"

"I wish you could fight. Real good. Just like...Sephiroth or something. Because nothing could get in your way, and there'd be no worries, right? I know you'd fight for me." There was an amused tone to her voice, at the thought of it.

Cloud was surprised once again, a slight blush crossing his features. Sephiroth was quite the legend; the warrior who could diminish anyone in his way without any effort at all. Him and his right hand, Zacks. The both of them had been in countless tournaments, and floored the competition. Zacks hadn't been great to start off with, from what he'd heard. He had, however, seemed to have a natural hand at everything, and improved at such an amazing rate that he was soon a legend himself. Sephiroth however ...he had never lost. Ever. No one was quite sure where he came from, or what experience he had had before he became a real fighter. "Heh...well...sorry I'm not exactly up to par..."

"Mm."

A surprisingly comfortable silence had fallen over them at that, and a sense of warmth now filled the small clearing. Sometimes two people, who would normally never be around each other, two opposite sides of the spectrum, when put together to confront a certain wall, could create an amazing sense of comfort that all was right in the world, for a short period of time. For the fact that they both sat there, musing, sharing a moment, showed that right then, and right there, nothing else in the world mattered except for the chirp of the crickets, the pinpoints of light occasionally appearing beneath the clouds covering the star studded sky, and the warm presence of another at your side, reveling in the same appreciation of what was around you.

Cloud was feeling surprisingly comforted by how simple life had temporarily become as they both were near the point of feeling as though they could stay there forever, or at least, until they were woken up the next morning, when suddenly the sound of commotion from the village wafted through the air, the creaks of wagons, and the shouting of men's voices, one particular voice ringing familiarly clear, as the two sat up straight and stared at one another, both hearts skipping a beat as Tifa uttered in a hushed, yet frantic tone, "Father-!"

...They were both on their feet, darting through the section of woods separating them from the town, Cloud trailing just behind Tifa, a sickening sensation forming in the pit of his stomach as he hoped to anything and everything, that the worst wouldn't come to pass, that everything was fine... his mother's face came to mind, as his thoughts sought reassurance... everything would be fine, it had to be...

Though, as his breathing quickened, and the sensation inside him worsened, no matter how he tried to reassure himself, his gut instinct wasn't buying it, and both of them had at this point broken into an even more frantic run.

::::

Cloud and Tifa entered the town's clearing at the same time, both running out of breath. The lack of light coming from the homes within sight signaled to him that most of the occupants had retired for the night, and all was dark, save for the light of torch bearers from a band of wagons that had pulled in... and that were currently around Tifa's house.

Cloud looked over and saw her face pale, and though she held a strong stance, her curled fist was shaking by her side. Her dad was currently outside, and the men's tones had fallen more hushed than they had been previously, but the situation was looking bad. Seeing Tifa make a move to go forward, Cloud reached a hand out to her shoulder, "Don't-!"

She paused, then roughly swatted his hand away. "He's in trouble, Cloud!" Tifa hissed the words hurriedly.

"You'll put yourself in danger if you go over there! You don't know what those people might do!"

"..." She seemed to consider, biting her lip as she watched. But then, the one speaking to her father raised the torch in a threatening manner, and the voices began to raise again. "Cloud, I didn't tell you everything earlier- he's made some sort of deal with Corneo's Traders lately-"

"He _what_?" He couldn't believe it- he knew that Tifa's father dealt with some small time not-so-legal groups of men, but this was the big leagues. These were people you did not mess with- if you owed them something, they got it. If they wanted you dead, you were dead. Anyone with a sane mind would avoid getting involved with them at all costs...

Of course, he saw the tears beginning to fill Tifa's eyes, and found himself left without a voice as he realized she was quite sure of this.

"I...I got suspicious of all the letters he had begun sending and...I read one that he had told me to send. I always take the mail out, and I guess he knew it would be suspicious to Ma if he treated those letters any different so I...I read it, and..." She trailed off at that, deciding any further detail of the letters contents were unnecessary, just the explanation to how she knew what she was talking about. The blurred voices rose again, and Tifa threw a last, frightened look at Cloud, before darting forward once again before he could try and stop her. And so, he did the only thing he could: he promptly ran after her, mind racing, questioning his own idiocy in getting involved and praying things wouldn't go as bad as they were probable to.

Tifa got close enough just in time to see her father backhanded over the head by another man from behind, and she swiftly ran to his aid, "Papa! Leave him alone! Please!"

Cloud paused in his chase, and darted to sidle along the edge of one of the nearby wagons, trying to formulate some sort of a plan- perhaps if they would of run to fetch someone before, but-but now there wasn't time, with Tifa faced with immediate danger. His heart was racing, his throat was strained- and he was just close enough to hear what the man who had been talking to her father, and who seemed to be the leader, was saying...

"Well, well now, aren't you a precious little thing..." His tone had changed to a mocking one, but also with an edge of delight, as though he had stumbled across quite a discovery. Cloud peeked around the edge of the wagon to get a look at what was going on.

The man had now kneeled lower to be at eye level with Tifa, and had placed a hand at her chin. "Didn't know yer old man had a nice little catch here... since he can't pay up, you'll do instead..." Tifa let out a muffled scream as another man grabbed and attempted to drag her towards the wagons, despite her struggles. Cloud jumped in instinctively- he lunged at the man, knocking into him with as much force behind his shoulder as he could muster. ...Which, given, wasn't all that much, but with the adrenaline of the situation coursing through him, and the man's current preoccupation with the struggling young woman, it was enough to knock him off and away from Tifa.

The moment he did so, however, another man was on her and he felt two arms grab his own, forcing them behind his back in a twisting manner. Cloud bit his lip to hold back a yelp as his attacker did so; the man was strong enough to hold both his arms bound with only one of his own, and his free hand came up to wrap a hand around his neck.

The leader of the bunch now turned his attention on the interruption, Tifa screeching and cursing as she was dragged towards one of the wagons, "Well, wot's 'is? Trying to play the hero?"

As soon as the man focused his full sight on the boy, however, his eyebrows piqued with interest, and he leaned forward to get a better look at Cloud, pulling his torch closer for assistance in the dark. Cloud pulled back at this, then closed an eye shut in a wince as the man behind him tightened his grip. He shouted for Tifa, and continued to jerk himself from side to side in attempt to break loose of the grip, despite that he was failing miserably and causing himself more pain. " 'nother little spitfire, aren't you? Awful pretty face, there. What d'ya know, throw this one in too, boys!" The man bellowed the command just as a certain cry sounded from the direction Tifa had been dragged towards, and a blur of brunette came barreling into Cloud and the man holding him. Before he had time to think, Tifa was already grabbing his arm and dragging him into a frenzied run as they scrambled towards the shelter of the surrounding trees, shouting shrilly: "RUN!"

Indeed, as they darted into the woods, Cloud saw that Tifa had apparently gotten a good kick at the man in a rather inappropriate area.

They ran through the forests, unable to see a thing, now that it grown darker. It was pitch black out; he couldn't see a foot in front of himself, and was still unsure as to how he was managing not to run into any trees. Panic rose within him, chest tightening, as he heard the shouts and creaks of wood behind them- the men were obviously following after.

The duo wove between the trees, stumbling over foliage but thankfully not falling, hissing out what was left of their breath and hoping the other was close. He ran for what felt like an eternity, heart pounding, demanding more of his legs as he prayed to everything good in the world they were fast enough. The men would be catching up; they had to avoid coming near the paths through the woods which the carts had originally come through, but how could they avoid them if they couldn't see them? The pinpricks caused by their torches were no longer behind; he could see them to the side and he believed to the front, as well; but then again, he couldn't be all to sure which direction had originally been 'behind', either.

Where could he turn? How could he escape past them? Perhaps if he and Tifa found a tree with low enough boughs, they could climb up and hide undetected... "Tifa? Tifa, where are you?" He hissed out, voice shaking, hoping she heard him, though he was unsure whether she was close by or even if she was, if he had been loud enough. He stopped his running, chest and throat on fire, and glanced at the trees around him. They all seemed far too tall to climb, even if they were to get on each others shoulders... but there had to be one somewhere... It was then that he heard a gentle rustling that must have been her. He carefully approached, trying to keep his mind calm and find his voice again, wishing his eyes would adjust to the dark, "...Tifa?"

"...Cloud! Thank goodness, what can we do?! We have to hide!"

He let out a sigh of relief, and whispered, "I know, look around for a-" He was quickly cut off, letting out a surprised yelp and heard Tifa give a corresponding screech as two men that had apparently snuck up from behind and grabbed them both rather firmly, kicking seemingly only in vain.

"We gots 'em, sir! We gots 'em! Oi! Hey! Over here! Over here, We gots 'em!"

::::

He had been wrong. It wasn't pitch black out.

_Now_ it was pitch black, inside the wagon. He could see thin strips of light from cracks in the wooden sides and floor, that proved that there must have been some light outside after all; his eyes just hadn't had enough time to adjust properly. Both he and Tifa had been thrown into an empty wagon at the back of the train, and both leaned against opposite walls. Tifa had taken to the pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them, and was currently looking pitiably distressed. Cloud was unsure what to do now- what could they do? He felt stuck and helpless. Until they got another opportunity for escape, all he could was sit an anxiously wait... if they ever got one, that is. His heart was beating like a rabbit; he didn't think he had ever felt so frightened and unsure before.

"Cloud...?"

"...Yeah...?"

"...Are we gonna be ok?"

"...We'll be ok, Tifa. ...Of course we will..." He attempted to reassure her, and perhaps himself. For the second time that evening the sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach wasn't eased in the slightest, only this time it was far worse.

::::

**star·gaz·er** (stärgzr) _n._ 2. A daydreamer.

_Welcome, Stargazers._


	2. Chapter Two

::*::

Stargazers

Chapter Two

::*::

             He could see it had been slowly getting lighter out, as told by the light seeping in through the wood's cracks. However, it wasn't day yet. He judged it must have been early morning, that time right before the stars go away when everything in the night sky seems to shine it's brightest.

            It had also slowly gotten colder, during the night. Tifa had gotten colder as well. She gave the keen impression, even at such a time, that she was too good to talk to or even to look at, really, and that he wasn't wanted anywhere near her.

            A shiver ran down his back, body beginning to tremble again, trying to warm itself up. His hands had been freezing the most, but after being in the cold long enough, they eventually got used to it, and now felt sort of numb. 

            It felt as though he had been in this wagon for an eternity, and thoughts haunted him of how much longer he would be here, or what awaited when it came time to stop. He wrung his hands together, studying them, trying to get more feeling into them- then, very abruptly, his thoughts were interrupted, a sharp pang darting through his heart, as he felt the wagon jar to a halt. The rumblings of a commotion were starting, though he couldn't make out what any of the voices were saying.

            "Tifa-Tifa, wake up!" He shook her shoulder, hissing out her name. Tifa jumped awake, scrambling a moment to gather herself before she remembered where she was.

            "…Shit! Cloud, what's going on!?"

            "I don't-" he was cut short, as shouts and voices grew, and one particularly loud voice was easily distinguished,

            "It's the Turks! Pull out! It's the Turks!"

            Cloud looked at Tifa, whose features bore an equally mortified expression. The shade of the glow seeping in the cracks of the wagon had turned red, and the scent of smoke was beginning to waft through the air. The sound of wood breaking began to fill the air, and his mind began to race, gaze darting about the interior of the wagon. This would be the perfect opportunity to escape the commotion, is he could just break out of this damned wagon.

            He had tried earlier without success to break open the door side by slamming his shoulder into it, and though he got absolutely nowhere, he was compelled to attempt it again. 

            Tifa got the idea as he began throwing his shoulder against the hard wood, and after a brief moment of hesitation, joined in. However, they both soon deemed the effort pointless as, once again, it got hem absolutely nowhere. 

            The sounds of cracking wood, however, were coming closer to their wagon, the shouts already having filled the surrounding area. Suddenly they heard the sound at the door of their own wagon; Cloud tensed and pulled away, preparing himself to defend as best as he could, Tifa doing the same. The door burst open.

            "Vince??" A feminine voice shouted the moment her face came into view. Cloud judged she couldn't have been much older than himself, if at all. The blond girl had her hair brushed into a plain, sleek style, and was wearing an un-embellished black suit. Her eyes filled with immediate disappointment, but right before she hoped off again, her eyes met his and she hesitated, before then looking to Tifa. "Well Hurry up, run for it!" She grabbed hold of Tifa's arm, Tifa's defenses having fallen apart at the surprise of the girl's appearance, and Cloud quickly followed after. 

            The girl had released Tifa, and turned as a rough voice called for her, "Elena, he's not here- get your ass over here, we're leaving!"

            Elena ran, hopping over some burning debris of a different wagon, running towards where the shouts were coming from. Cloud and Tifa ran after her, lacking any other ideas. Tifa had pulled somewhat ahead of him, and he was about to call out for her to wait, when out of the wreckage to his side the leader of the Trader's had stepped in his path. Cloud halted, foot stepping backwards, heart leaping near to his throat as the enraged man dived at him, '_Oh shit-_'

            He leapt back, turned on his heal, and ran for it blindly, in the opposite direction Tifa had gone. 

::*::

            Cloud found himself wandering down a beaten path that he had stumbled upon a little ways away from the wreckage left by what was destroyed in the wagon train. The sun had risen, crispness just leaving the morning air. He was left feeling more than a bit vulnerable. He had no place to go, had no idea how far it was until he reached a town or city, had no food, no money…all he could do was keep moving. And so that's what he did. He didn't know how long he could travel, though. It was beginning to warm up, praise the gods, but hunger had caught up with him, as well as a good dose of fatigue. Both the mental and physical drain were beginning to take their toll on the little blonde. 

            It was hours however, before Cloud finally gave in. He had traveled a good distance, all things considering, and though he wasn't satisfied that he had made enough ground, he could hardly bring his sore feet to carry him any longer. His mind felt hazy, and his vision fell in and out of focus. He half-heartedly carried himself over to the side of the pathway, to lean against a nearby tree, and soon found himself slumping down to sit underneath its protective boughs. His eyes fell half-lidded, and he looked down the path to see if there was a sign of anything within sight resembling a village. After a moment, he blinked, then squinted his eyes, trying to dissemble whether he was hallucinating of not. He believed he saw what could be a collection of quite a conglomeration of buildings: a city. 

            His eyes felt heavy, and upon finding he couldn't hold them open anymore, they finally fell shut, his consciousness drifting.

::*::

            When Cloud finally stirred, he found himself sore and stiff, and found it difficult to see his surroundings. However, his eyes soon adjusted; he was still at that same spot where he had stopped earlier. He was still hungry, feet still worn, and wouldn't consider his slumber refreshing by any means. However, it was enough, and he could continue- especially with the remembrance of what he had last seen before he had drifted into sleep.  

            Unlike the night before, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The moon was gorged and round, and illuminated the world below it with an ethereal basking of white light, casting everything into shades of nocturnal blue. One horizon was darker than the other, showing that night mustn't have been settled for too long, the sky not having time to even out its nightly aura between the two horizons.  He continued down the path, and saw that what he had seen earlier had been true, not a hallucination- there was definitely a city ahead, lanterns alighting streets seen only as dots from where he was standing. After a moment of relief at its sight, he took off at a paced run, wanting to get away from the unfamiliar screeches sounding from the surrounding woods- it was a miracle nothing had eaten him in his sleep, as it was. 

::*::

            Entering the city streets, he saw they were alighted by well spaced hanging lanterns, and at this time of night, fairly empty. As he delved further down the street, closer to the city's heart, however, the appearance of others increased. Those he passed were the sort to give the impression of 'shady characters,' and for some of them, rich 'shady characters' who kept racy women glued to their side.  He wasn't sure where he was headed, or what he would do when he got there, but at least now he knew he was _somewhere_, as opposed to the middle of absolutely nowhere. Here, the idea of getting home seemed more realistic. Not that he was too keen on returning; he had always wanted to leave. However, his mother had no idea where he was. As of Tifa… he had no idea how he would ever find her. Hopefully she had managed to keep up with that girl, and was somewhere safe.        

            He finally spotted what appeared to be a tavern or inn of some sort, one that emitted a soft glow from its windows, releasing the music of various tones of laughter and the clanging of dishware as he grew near. Cautiously, having no better option as to where he should go, Cloud entered the building's warmth.

            He was greeted with a large room, well lighted by the many candles centered on each of the many small, round tables, just large enough to comfortably fit four chairs. It was spacious, a large bar lining the one side, a currently empty stage at the rear of the establishment, and a piano player to the right side of it, filling in any empty space in the air that wasn't occupied by the voices of its guests. 

            Cautiously moving forward, aware of how frail he was amongst the others that occupied the tavern, he studied his surroundings carefully. What next? Perhaps he should ask someone what city this was? He gathered his wits about him while attempting to remain as unnoticeable as possible, heading towards the general direction of the bar.          

::*::

            Zacks was in a particularly good mood that evening, humming as he walked along to the entrance of his usual nighttime hangout, twirling his decorative cane in a blissful manner.  His attire consisted of a black tux, black top hat with red stripe of satin at it's base included, matching the red cummerbund, which matched the small red bowtie, which matched the thin bit of red lining on the edges of the frills that decorated his collarbone, which matched the neatly folded red handkerchief displayed ever so slightly from his coat's pocket. The messy black hair that spilled past his shoulders in a somehow charmingly spiky manner, aside from the sleek blue-gray eyes adorning his handsome features, topped off his dashing appearance. The playful, confident smile that seemed to be just waiting for an excuse to burst into a grin helped as well. 

            He lightheartedly tossed open the doors of the establishment, black cape embellishing his movements as he stepped in side and took in a deep breath of the tavern's air. He was just about to head towards his usual table, when a certain spiky shock of blonde hair caught his gaze, as well as the round blue eyes and slim figure it was attached to, "Why hello, hello…what have we got here…?" He murmured mischievously under his breath, waiting smile slyly curving into a delighted, playful grin.

            Cloud meanwhile, had just become apparent to the fact that he had failed in making himself unnoticeable. A tall man smoking a cigarette had stood up from a table that he had been occupying alone, and stepped in his path.

            "…Hello there, pretty little thing…don't be so shy…y'look as though you might be needin' some company, ay?" Cloud cringed slightly at the smell of whiskey coming from the man before him, and stepped back, stumbling a bit when his legs met a chair. He was not too proud of this current situation, which wasn't going as well as he had hoped, though he wasn't at all surprised; he always managed to screw everything up.  The man gave to keen impression that he wasn't the sort to back off, and they were beginning to collect several glances of the others surrounding. Cloud felt warmth beginning to spread across his features like fire, and stepped back and away, weaving back towards the entrance of the tavern as swiftly as he could. This was, apparently, not a very choice place to be at the moment.             

            He threw a glance over his shoulder and saw the man hadn't followed. Though he apparently hadn't stayed where he was, either, but rather disappeared from view altogether. No matter, however, as long as he wasn't anywhere near him.

            …Now Zacks, on the other hand, whose eyes had been avidly trailing the small blonde since he had first caught sight of him, hadn't missed where the other man had disappeared to. Eyes narrowing, he opted to follow the man through the side exit he had so promptly been inclined to take as Cloud made to depart from the tavern. 

::*::

            Cloud let released a restrained breath as he stepped out the tavern doors, exasperated and bewildered as to what to try next.  He began heading up the side of the street, deciding this area wasn't promising, and failed to catch the movement in the alley between the tavern and the building next as he passed it by, the tall man that had confronted him earlier silently stepping up from behind and swinging and empty glass bottle towards the back of Cloud's head.            

            Cloud's vision suddenly flashed white as he toppled over, and the last thing he saw as he felt himself supported by a single strong arm was a flash of a black and red, and the brief flickering off light cast from an unknown blade. 

            Zacks, who had managed to trail not too far a distance behind Cloud's stalker, stuck like lightning, barreling out of nowhere to catch Cloud before he hit the ground and slipping apart the bottom, hollow half of his cane that acted as a sheath to the long thin blade connected to the upper portion and which currently found its self placed threateningly along the throat of the man he had interrupted. Casting the man a superior smirk, Zacks flicked his wrist, sending the flat of the blade to swiftly smack the side of the man's head along the temple. The move had been hardly detectable to the eye with the speed it carried, and amazingly had held enough force in the simple maneuver to make the other man crumble onto the sidewalk. 

            Zacks gazed down at the boy in his arms, and frowned, sliding his cane back together and then into a small loop at his side, where it disappeared beneath the folds of his cape. He was out, and most likely would be for quite some time, and have one hell of a headache when he woke, though more worrisome was the prospect of a concussion. However, the kid was out of it for now no matter what he did, so he'd just have to wait. 

            Without further adieu, he scooped him up and headed down the street towards the inn, where he already held a permanently reserved room due to a good amount of pay for it previously. 

::*::

            His head hurt. His head _really,_ really hurt. And he wasn't quite sure where he was, or where he was supposed to be. And it was right about then that he noticed the pillow beneath his head was unusually soft, the cover of the bed not as course as it should be, and the bed overall felt entirely wrong. His eyes opened, and he sat up immediately, trying to recall the last trace of his memory- reason he wasn't at home came rushing back quickly enough, the tavern, then- the alley. Someone had attacked him from the alleyway aside the tavern…

            "Hey now, sleeping beauty woke up…"

            Cloud's gaze darted to the doorway, and he gave a yelp as he leapt out of the bed. His eyes steadied on the tall stranger there warily as his head spun slightly from the sudden movement.

            Zacks grinned, leaning against the door frame to the adjoining room, where he had been sleeping on the couch. He hadn't changed his attire from the night before, but rather just ditched everything aside from the white, ruffled shirt and black slacks, hair just as messy as it had been before he lay down. However, the grin soon vanished as his eyes widened, and he very suddenly had to duck a flying paperweight, followed by a thankfully well stoppered inkwell, followed by book that he managed to snatch out of the air just before it hit his face, "H-hey now, kid, calm down! You're alright, you're alright-! Gah!"

            Cloud wasn't listening all too well, and instead opted to continuing throwing a barrage of whatever was within hands reach as he headed towards the nearest door to him, then reached for the handle and promptly whipped the door open, slipping in and locking himself inside, bracing against the door.

            Zack paused a moment, and brought his arms down from where they had been shielding his face, "…All finished then? With the throwing, I mean…" Despite the seriousness with which he should have been taking the situation, he couldn't help it as a slight smile crept up to find its place tugging at his lips. The boy was entirely too skittish- though he supposed, at the time, he couldn't really blame him- but the situation really was rather funny; no one else would throw things at him like that except Seph in a foul mood. 

            Zacks walked over to the bathroom door that Cloud had locked himself behind, and folded his arms, watching it expectantly, "…It's all right, you know. I'm not here to hurt ya, kid. You ran into some trouble last night, I took the liberty to assist…a tavern like that really isn't a good place for someone like you to wander into alone, y'know, 'specially that time of night. Good thing you caught my eye, or you would've been in a hell of a lot of trouble… speaking of which, how's your head? You seemed well enough anyway, good aiming with those books 'n things, least nothings broken, I don't think…hey lookit, I had forgotten about a lot of these knick-knacks…"

            Cloud listened as the man on the other side of the door drawled into ramblings of nothing much important, and found himself somewhat bewildered by the randomness the trails of speech seemed to follow. 

            After a moment or two, Zacks finally brought himself back around to the original topic at hand, "…So anyway, c'mon kid, open the door, there's no where else to go form there anyway. Aren't you hungry or something? What's your name, huh?"

            Cloud hesitated, but looking around, saw there really wasn't much good to staying locked in the small bathroom anyway, and slowly opened the door, peering out around the edge before gently letting it swing open the rest of the way.

            Zacks was watching and waiting, sitting on the edge of the bed leaning forward with his legs crossed, elbow of the arm propping up his chin nestled in the palm of his other hand, which rested on his knee. A smug grin occupied his features. "There we go, not too bad, eh? Now then, let's try again, shall we? What's your name, kid?"

            "…It's Cloud. My name's Cloud Strife. …Thank you …for helping me last night, that is…"

            Zacks shook his head lightly, "Don't worry about it; I'd have to be a real jackass to just stand by. Cloud, eh? …S'nice, it fits you. Well, Cloud…" He stood up from his seat and gave a sweeping bow, "Zacks, at your service. Heard a' me?"

            Cloud faltered- _Zacks_? As in _the_ Zacks? It couldn't- he paused, taking the man's appearance and personality into serious consideration. Tall, handsome, dark messy hair, confident to the point where he probably attracted trouble easily, and fitting the overall outlook of a real lady killer…

            He felt what little color he had in his face draining away, and then remembered that moments before he had been bombarding him with books and desk trinkets, upon which he attempted to stutter out some strange mix of an apology and shocked gibberish and essentially failed in saying anything at all. At least the color had returned to his face, though now it was unnaturally red, and Cloud miraculously found himself somewhat even more bewildered than he already had been. 

            Observing the boy's expression change to shock and eventually the 'deer caught in headlights' look, Zacks shook his head and waved a hand slightly, "Don't get so frazzled, kid- now look, let's go downstairs and get some eats, and you can tell me where your _supposed_ to be right about now, alright? Well, c'mon now, don't lock up on me…"

            Feeling the strong sensation that wanted to crawl in a hole and hide for a few years, and that he was entirely not worthy of being within even 5 miles of the man currently inviting him to breakfast, he quickly declined, backing towards the exit as he did so, "I'm alright, really, you don't have to, I know you're busy and all, I should probably be on my way-" He soon found himself interrupted by a hand clamped on his shoulder and a finger pressed tightly against his lips.

            "Now look here, you honestly think I'm going to let you just walk out and get yourself into trouble all over again doing god knows what? I offered help, you obviously need it, so its not an offer any more- you're sticking with me, understood? Downstairs, breakfast. Hop to it now, go, go, go…!"

            And thus, Cloud found himself being taken by the shoulders, turned and steered out the door and towards the stairs, any attempt at protest failing miserably. 

::*::


	3. Chapter Three

::*::

Stargazers

Chapter Three

::*::

            Zacks had learned several important things that morning by the time he had finally gotten Cloud to sit down at a table and eat something.  One, sleeping in one of those frilly blouses was a bad idea, and must never be repeated again, as your neck would itch like hell the next morning. Two, Cloud must have a 'no touchy' rule, because the minute he managed to steer him down the stairs, he jerked himself away so fast you would think his hands burned. 

            Zacks also learned that Cloud was going to be even more of an enigma than his first impression led him to believe. Cloud had skimmed over the details of how exactly he had gotten himself here, so at least he wasn't completely in the dark, but it took a lot of work to squeeze anything out of the kid, and nearly just as much work to get him to actually _eat_ something. He was a bit worried, actually- from the way Cloud avoided eye contact and any contact in general, he seemed to have quite the inferiority complex. …Well, they'd just have to work on that.

            "Now stop picking at it, and actually eat something. We've got some traveling to get done today- I'm pretty sure we'll headed in the general direction of your town, but we'll have to side track a bit to get to Gavriel."

            Cloud ate another tidbit of eggs at Zacks's prompting, "…What's at Gavriel?"

            Zacks shook his head lightly, "I'll tell you when we get back up to the room. I do have things to get done, you know; I don't just go around pickin' daisies for a living."

            Cloud nodded briefly, and set down his fork, looking around the small inn once again. It was predominantly empty, and held a warm air to it, the square wooden tables looking only a bit over used.  He still couldn't believe who was sitting right across from him, and was careful to direct his gaze to anything and everything except him. 

            "Alright then, if your not gonna eat anymore, then let's head back up, shall we?" Zacks offered a grin, and stood, Cloud leaving his seat and following back upstairs. 

            They re-entered the room, and Zacks was quick to take of his shirt and toss it in the corner, before beginning to rummage around the closet for another one. Cloud had suddenly busied himself studying the other scarce pieces of furniture in the room. 

            "Now where the hell is- ah, there we are!" 

            Cloud's attention was suddenly drawn to a photograph resting on a small end table. He headed over and lightly lifted the plain frame, eyes widening as he realized who occupied it- it was a picture of Zacks, making a ridiculous face, with his arm slung around the shoulders of a handsome man who had a slightly larger build than his dark companion, long silver shaded hair, and green, almost serpentine eyes. He bore a half-heartedly annoyed expression, but if you looked carefully, you could just make out what resembled a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips. 

            "A real piece of work, isn't he?" 

            Cloud jumped, and Zacks chuckled behind him, before taking the picture and grinning at it before replacing it to its place on the end table, "That's Seph. Pretty as you are, but about a zillion times more deadly than anything. He can be such an ass…" He was now wearing a slate blue shirt with a thin layer of chain mail over it, and thin plated chest armor of the same shade. His pants matched, as did plated boots. 

            Cloud blushed slightly when he realized he had been indirectly complimented, and turned away, features twisting to bear a frown. Then, realizing Zacks wasn't saying anything for once and was, rather, just standing there, he turned around to see exactly what he was doing. Zacks was standing there, looking Cloud over carefully, and causing his features to redden again, "What?"

            "…E-yep, we need to go shopping. Y'can't go traveling around without armor, you know, and you're in for a change of clothes anyway- what your wearing is practically threadbare. Nothing fancy, y'know. Something comfortable. I've got some old stuff lying around but… well, it wouldn't come close to fitting you."

            Cloud blinked- the though hadn't even crossed his mind, but he supposed Zacks was right. Then his mind switched to more important topic at hand, "…you said you'd tell me why we're headed towards Gavriel…"         

            Zacks frowned, "…That's right, I did, didn't I? Well, we need to go see Rufus, that little bastard. Sending me all over, I swear to god- I don't know who he thinks he is separating me from Seph like that, I'm tellin' ya," Zacks shook his head, "Sends me off to 'represent' him at this stuck up dinner party event for snotty rats to brag about how many people's lives they've trampled over in the past ten years, and then make deals with the people who sound the nastiest. Really."

            "Rufus…?"

            "Rufus Shinra, underground dealer of rare goods, information, and anything and everything someone shouldn't have their hands on.  Enough connections to practically control the continent, not that he built anything up himself, just rode his daddy's coat-tails. Pshh." Though he supposed he was actually lucky- after all, it led him to meet the interest-piquing little blonde.

            Cloud stared at him a moment. Rufus Shinra was the head of underground dealings among independents, Corneo's Traders, and his own gathering of the Turks. If you were anyone with a name for yourself, you were involved in his underground empire _somewhere_ along the line. However, being connected to the top branches, much less Rufus himself, was an unstable, hazardous, you'll-be-dead-before-morning sort of position, unless you were one of the legendary few who held a solid position by power, influence, and wits. Zacks and Sephiroth were two of the few who made the list. And the mention of Rufus gave Cloud a good reminder of who exactly he was dealing with, and he felt his face paling again. 

            "…Good lord, kid, stop acting like I'd said we're each gonna go shoot ourselves in the foot for fun."

            "R-Rufus _Shinra_?"

            "Yeah, yeah; he can be a real ass too. He's not as big and bad as most people take him for; major superiority complex, though. And despite doing absolutely no work to get where he is today, he's good at what he does. He gets things done when they need to be done, and gets his hands on the impossible. So, whatever- he get me the weapons and information I need, I'm there if needed in return. S'the way it works." 

            Zacks headed over towards the couch, and reached underneath it, pulling out a silver belt with a sheath attached to it, currently occupied by a long sword.  He drew it, and ran through an impressive maneuver or two, before deftly slipping it back into its holder, delivering Cloud into a slight state of awe in the process. "We need to get you some traveling clothes. I wouldn't worry too much about the road, I'll watch your back if anyone's ignorant enough to mess with us. I do rightfully kick some ass, after all."

            Cloud wasn't sure whether he should consider himself very lucky for being saved by one of the most famous people on the face of the planet, and being on friendly terms with him, or one of the unluckiest to have been thrown into mess after mess and was now very close to getting involved with flat out 'messy' people.

            "So…why do you need to see him?"

            "Well for one, I need to give him a piece of my mind for sending me off like a personal secretary. For two, the reason me and Seph managed to get separated and the reason why he's so tied up is because things have taken an unusually rough turn. What I'm gonna tell you will make a lot of what you saw on your way here make more sense. Rufus'll be glad to here where his Turks are, too. 

"Y'see, the Traders have always been somewhat at odds with the Turks- their styles just disprove one another. However, somewhere a deal went foul, and what was supposed to be a simple trade-off with goods went bad, and the traders managed to get out taking one of the Turk's down. That's not where it ends, though. They didn't kill him- took him hostage to 'one-up' the other side, y'see? They're figuring they'll get the Turks to back off until a deal is made to give him back. Instead, they actually made the royal mistake of stepping into the warpath of Turk pride and loyalty. Rufus is furious- taking one of the Turks is, obviously, over the line. An underground war has started up, which means deals have been cut, undergrounds organizations are picking sides, and plenty of backstabbing is a guarantee. Just lovely, really."       

            Cloud paused, remembering the face of the blonde girl at the wagon's broken door. "…Yeah, that would explain a few things…" He paused, loosing himself in thought. Would Tifa have gotten involved in this mess then?

            "…Of all the Turks, its hard to believe Vincent went down. He's a tough one, and it must have been a messed up situation with a lot of luck for the Traders to get anywhere near 'im." Zacks shook his head, "Anyway, I wouldn't worry about your friend- Tifa, was it-? The Turks don't exactly have clean hands, but their generally more good than bad deep down, and reliable as anything. Wherever she is now, I'm sure she's fine. If the Turks know where she is, Rufus can find her for us, no worries."

            Cloud gave a brief nod. At this point, it looked as though the future could very well go perfectly fine, or very well go horribly, horribly wrong. 

            "…Well now, let's get going. Better not waste time, we'll need a lot of it to find what we're looking for- I'm no good at shopping."

::*::

            Cloud followed Zacks around, amazed at how much he acted like a child whenever he came across one interesting shop of bobbles or another.  He stuck close to Zacks' side, as it would be easy to loose sight of him while weaving through the streets with so many rushing past in a hurried manner.  They finally came across the stores they needed, and it didn't take nearly as long to piece together what they needed as one might predict. 

            All in all, it wasn't that much; Cloud's attire was now was paled, dusted burgundy pants, brown boots, and a gray sleeveless vest that hid itself under a thin layer of  silver-shaded chain-mail, also sleeveless, but which rose up to cover the lower portion of his neck in the same manner a turtle-neck would. Zacks had explained that it wouldn't have been wise to get much more than that, as Cloud wasn't used to bearing any armor at all, and he had to get used to traveling with the added weight in increments. 

            "Alrighty, I guess we're ready to set out then. There's a small station between here and the next town that's practically an unofficial village in itself, with all the merchants that collected there. Y'can find just about any business there, nowadays; makes for a good stop. Right. Off we go."

::*::

            Thus far, they had been traveling fairly uneventfully. They were currently taking a 'short cut' through the woods, Zacks seeming to have traveled this way quite a few times in the past.  Cloud had begun to feel the weight difference caused by the chain-mail take its toll, but it wasn't enough to slow him down too much. Zacks carried a gray pouch strapped on his back with any necessities.  

            Zacks had tried to strike up a conversation a few times, and for the most part wound up talking with himself, though it didn't seem to bother him in the least. By now, it was nearing late afternoon, the sun still bright as its rays were filtered through the green canopy above.

            It was very unexpected when a young girl with short dark brown hair came leaping from one of the trees and demanded gold, hands bearing readied throwing knives. It wasn't nearly as unexpected when said girl found herself caught in a headlock by Zacks almost before her feet reached the ground.

            "Get off- c'mon, how dare you pick on a little girl like that? What are you thinking- let go of me!" 

            Cloud was bewildered, and looked to Zacks questioningly, "Erm…"

            Zacks frowned, annoyed, "You never fail, do you? Every frickin' time, I swear." He rolled his eyes, "Cloud, meet Yuffie. Yuffie, Cloud."

            This proceeded to confuse Cloud even more, and he decided the best course of action at the moment would be to stand there and do absolutely nothing, as Zacks obviously knew what he was doing.

            The girl looked at Cloud and offered a devilish grin, "So where'd ya pick up the blonde, eh, eh?" Zacks proceeded to thwack the top of her head with his first, causing more protest, "OW- why I oughta-!" She cut herself off when he released her and gave her a light shove forward, trailing off into a grumble.

            Zacks looked to Cloud, and smiled, shrugging. Yuffie Kisaragi was a dilemma he had come to expect every time he passed through here. Ever since the first time he had royally shown her up in every way possible, she was determined to try steal from him every time he came through, which was fairly often, since it was one of only two ways he ever really took to Gavriel. "S'normal, don't worry about it."

            Cloud shrugged. He'd seen odder, he supposed, and it wasn't surprising that he'd find someone as unique as Zacks had a few peculiar relations along the way…

            Yuffie, meanwhile, was irked for Zacks to act as though she was nothing, completely ignoring her to just stand there and chuckle at his companion's take on the situation. "Oh, that's right- you haven't seen any of my new tricks; let me show you!" She very abruptly pulled Zacks from his musings by throwing a high kick in his direction. Zacks jerked his head to the side lightly to avoid it, but just barely caught the glint of a blade in time pull back enough for it to just graze his cheek. "So there-!" She cut herself off, upon seeing a thin line of red appearing, "Holy- I got 'im!"

            She had, apparently, customized boots to contain little blades that jutted out when swept with enough momentum, as Zacks would of caught it earlier if it hadn't jutted out almost right as it came near his face. 

            "…You….little…" He reached a hand up to dab a finger at his cheek, "…She got me…" Now, it was really barely a scratch, but Zacks seemed rather bewildered. Apparently she wasn't even supposed to come close. 

            "I totally got 'im! Ha! Lookit that, gramps, must be getting slow in your old age!"

            "Ex-CUSE me?! Old? I am one _fine, _strapping young stud, and you, you little brat, are about to be seriously mauled!"  Zacks lunged at her, and at that point, she darted over a fallen log and back into the cover of the forest with a yelp, seeming to have caught on that it would be a good time to pull back. Zacks grumbled under his breath, turning back towards Cloud at the thief's retreat.

            Cloud approached cautiously, "…You alright?"

            "…Am I alright? Of course I'm alright! But she- how-" Zacks growled in frustration, "And damn, she scratched my face of all things-!"

            "Here- I'll get it-" Cloud timidly reached up and brushed two fingers along the cut, and a warm, pale shimmer of light glimmered from the connection. The blood along the cut's surface faded from view, and the line that had defined where it had been pulsed white, paling out to reveal no breaks visible in the skin's pattern. 

            The process took less then a second, but as Cloud pulled his hand away, Zacks grabbed hold of it tightly, and Cloud threw his gaze upward to see that Zacks was staring at him rather intensely, seemingly surprised. Cloud took a step back, confused, "Wha-?"

"You can heal?!" 

They both turned to look at the talking tree top, which had spoken simultaneously with Zacks. "Oh, shit," Yuffie smacked a palm to her forehead, having given away her presence. Zacks drew his sword, giving it a readying swing and letting out a threatening growl. 

"MINCE MEAT."

"I gotcha, gotcha, going, gone!" …And with that, Yuffie bounded deeper into the forest. For good this time. 

::*::

            Zacks was amazed. The rest of the walk he kept on the one subject, instead of bouncing to everything that came to mind. "I knew there was something different about you. I just knew it!"

            "Its not that big a deal, would you please drop it-"

            "It is! When did you learn to heal? Where? How? Who taught you?"

            "No one taught me- look, I used to read up on elements and magics in the early morning before I had to get up- no big deal. I just… decided to practice in it a bit because it seemed like something would come in handy."

            "Wait, wait, wait- you expect me to believe you just read some book and 'bamph'- you can do it?"

            "…It's not that hard! I read everything I could carefully, and started trying it out, that's all. Nothing special."

            "…Do you have any remote idea as to just how unusual it is to come across someone with a natural affinity for magic nowadays? And good lord, healing's the hardest one to learn- crimity, _I_ haven't even been able to get a handle on it. Even _Seph_ took forever to get it, and he's still shaky with it. And he's _damn_ good with everything. I mean- you just figured it out on your own! That's amazing,Cloud, _amazing_. I've had a lot of mage's instruction, and I've got a good handle on a few elements, but do you have any idea how long it took me to get 'em? You're-You're really somethin', you know that? That's real natural talent, right there-"

            Cloud began to raise his voice a bit, "Would you please stop-! Its not anything that special- _I'm_ not anything that special- I mean, just look at _you_- I just read a few things out of a _book_, that's all-!"

            It was right about there that Zacks stopped walking, grabbed Cloud by the shoulders, and pinned him against the nearest tree they were passing, leaning in close to make very pointed and unbreakable eye contact. He also made Cloud tense up and freeze like a statue, two hands locked around Zacks's wrists in a lame attempt to pry them away. "…yes Cloud. Look at what I've done, and what I've experienced. I'd say it qualifies as a 'whole lot'. I'd say I know what I'm talking about. I'd also say you really need to loose that subordinate, self-hating attitude of yours. I don't know where the hell it came from, but you're beating yourself up inside constantly, and I don't like it, got that?"

            Zacks released him, and for a moment they just looked at each other. Zacks could be very, very intimidating when he took on a serious tone. Cloud hadn't the faintest idea how he was supposed to respond. 

            "…C'mon, let's keep moving. It'll start getting dark before we know it." Zacks started off again, acting as though nothing had happened… And after a hesitant moment, Cloud followed.

::*::

            When the sky had grown dark and they had set up a meager camp area, the duo found themselves sitting around the small fire pit they had constructed, Zacks inquiring further as to just how much Cloud knew about mystical workings. "The elements of magic are all connected to each other in one form or another- which means that if you manage to get one, you technically have a capability of figuring out of them. There aren't many magic users out there because it's such a hard skill, and those who do use it are normally still trying to fully master a single element."

            Cloud nodded. He had studied the elemental webs a lot- they were one of the most intriguing subjects of study, the way they all branched out and wove together in one form or another, and the fact that there were still uncertainties being researched about the connections and whether the webs were more intricate than previously thought. The basics of a web were to choose one element, then choose a second and connect the two through a spell that involved components of each. For example, fire and water were connected through ice, as an ice spell required the energy embodiment of water, and the control of temperature, or absence of heat, from fire. Then you could either backtrack and connect water with the next element of choice, or continue on to map out another connection to fire.

            "And healing- swear that's the hardest to get down, no matter what your natural affinity might be. Lessee- I bet you could get lightning easy-" Zacks held out his hand, and after a brief moment, a small, sparking orb suddenly came to life in his palm. "Lookit that- a simple little thing, but its pretty neat lookin', isn't it?"

            Cloud watched the small ball of light, entranced. It was gorgeous, really; simple, but gorgeous. Atmospheric magic was one of the least understood, and hardest to control. Not hard to summon up, necessarily, but hard to control; its appearances tended to be brief and its movements erratic. The little orb in Zacks's hand, however, was behaving itself quite nicely. 

            "Y'just gotta concentrate on one sector- one of the ways it connects to other elements. In this case, I concentrated on the pure energy of it. The easiest way to start on another element is to work with spells or element conjuring that relates to an element you've already worked with- for example, in your case, attempting to use the tie between atmospheric and life. However, if you do it that way, you'll find it harder to really master the second element- the best way- harder, but the best- to get to know an element is concentrate on it and it only from the get go. Your first element is always the easiest to work with, normally, because people teach themselves others through the web's branches instead of trying to dive into it with nothing like they were forced to with their first element. You, my friend, can do it the hard way, I've no doubt."

            Cloud glanced down at his hand a moment, flexing his fingers, "…"

            "Just concentrate on electrical energy, personally connect yourself to it, and ask it to come out real nice like, got it? Heh. Seriously, you just gotta wait until 'poof', your mind'll suddenly understand what you're trying to do, and draw a bit of the element forth. Then you just gotta take the little spark of energy you've been given and feed it, make it grow.  Take care of it, y'know? Then when you're done with it, just release it, stop concentrating on it; let it go. Then before you know it, you'll be able to call forth however much you want in an instant; it'll come right at your call."

            Cloud held his palm outward, and concentrated, eyes narrowing slightly as he focused on his palm. After a moment or two passed, with Zacks watching patiently, showing off that he _did_ have the ability to stop talking after all, Cloud felt something building up inside him, though where he couldn't pinpoint. He mentally reached out and attempted to push it further, but instead found that when he reached for it, it vanished, just as during sleep, when someone forgets about what it was they were dreaming, and though they try to recall the vision back, they just find themselves sinking deeper into black nothingness until the next line of thoughts begin. 

            He scowled as he lost hold of it- he should have waited for it, not have tried to assist it. It didn't need his help, it would come when good and ready- he had just been too impatient.

            "Almost got something there, didn't you? You'll get it, don't worry about it. Anyway, its getting late- let's hit the sac, eh? We do have to get going again in the morning, after all. And I know you haven't said anything, but you're tired from the walk, especially with the extra weight- may not look like much, but ya definitely feel it after non-too-long. So c'mon, sleepy time."

            Cloud sighed, shaking his head lightly, and assisted in putting out the fire.

::*::

            Later that evening, the moonlight gently alighted Cloud's features as he sat wide awake. He had moved a further distance away from Zacks, to make sure he didn't wake him, and his eyes were currently focusing very intently on his palm. A moment passed, and a small spark flickered to life, there so briefly it was gone near before it had come. Then, only a brief second later, another followed. And a third, though this one stayed longer, and had glowed more radiantly than the other two, casting a slight glow on his face and leaving the scent of static behind when it crackled away.  A look of content crossed Clouds features, a warm smile was displayed in his eyes, and tugging ever so slightly at his lips, as he watched the flickering sparks mature.

            …And Zacks laid with one eye gently cracked open, observing Cloud improving, and not being able to help but smile. Yes, he was definitely something. 

::*::


	4. Chapter Four

::*::

Stargazers

Chapter Four

::*::

            His back hurt. His neck was stiff. He wanted nothing other than more time to dedicate to sleeping. However, after he first woke up in the morning, it was guaranteed that he wouldn't manage to fall back into that nice black void. 

            Stretching his arms out at his sides, Cloud sat up, vaguely wondering around what time it was. There was a morning mist dampening everything around the small camp area, and just enough light in the sky to hint that it was a little later then when he normally rose, which was of no surprise, really, since he had stayed up more than rather late the night before. 

            The next thing he noticed came with seeing that Zacks wasn't in sight, and hearing a 'thwack' from somewhere a distance behind him. He stood, and headed over towards where the sound had come from, stepping over a moss-laden log and sideling up to a tree as the source of the sound came into view. 

            Zacks, who had apparently managed to get up without rousing him- something notoriously difficult to do, as he was quite a light sleeper-, was currently exorcising some swordplay or another, and not minding a few extra bruises the tree before him received in the process. He was fast- breathtakingly so. Cloud found himself wishing he knew how to wield a sword- not because he wanted to fight, but rather because he wanted the ability to protect, whether it be himself or someone else. He hated the sensation of being too weak and having to rely on others- the only one who should have to worry about him should be himself.

            "So…exactly how late did you stay up last night, anyway?"

            "Oh-! Um…" Cloud had been completely oblivious to the fact that Zacks had been aware he was there, and even more so to the fact that he had known that Cloud had opted to being rather nocturnal the night previous.

            "Heh, don't pull another all-nighter, you hear? While lightning's real fun to play with and all, its not a good idea when you've been traveling around all day with more weight than your used to, have to do so again early in the morning, and haven't had a decent sleep that wasn't unnaturally induced for two nights beforehand." 

            Zacks turned, twirling the blade and swinging it over his shoulder while giving Cloud a wink accompanied by his Cheshire grin. Cloud's eyes followed the seemingly natural movement of the weapon briefly, before darting to look elsewhere. 

            "…I could teach you, y'know…"

            "Huh?"

            "How to use a sword- you're interested, aren't you? Sword fighting's my forte- it'd be easy to teach you."

            Cloud blinked. Sometimes, Zacks made him feel like an open book. He nodded, and stepped away from the tree as Zacks motioned for him to come closer. 

            "This is too heavy for you to train with, but I can show you how to hold it and let you mess around with it before we set off- here, go on, take a hold of it-" 

            He handed it over, and Cloud immediately felt how it weighed much more than it looked like- especially with the way Zacks could easily throw it around, while he had to stiffly hold its hilt with both hands. 

            "Now y'gotta hold it right-" He stood behind Cloud and reached around him, wrapping his hands over the blonde's to show him how to hold it properly, making him jump, "For chrissakes, kid, loosen up your shoulders, you can't move a sword if you can't move your own arms."

            After a moment, Zacks, pulled away, much to Cloud's relief. He wasn't very amiable towards close contact. He pulled the sword to the side, and lightly moved it through the air, then repeated it, letting the momentum carry it a bit faster. 

            "...Y'know what? We'll get you a sword soon as we get to that outpost- if we pick up the pace, we'll be able to get there with a decent amount of time before it gets dark- one of the best blacksmiths you can find is notorious for hanging out there."

            Cloud handed back the sword, and followed Zacks back towards where their small camping area was to grab their things and move out.

::*::

            They trotted along in the bright light of the midday sun, having exited the woods. Travel thus far was uneventful, and as of current the two were both silent, enjoying the beauty of the day. 

            Or at least Cloud would have been, if his focus weren't on something else at the moment. He had fallen a few steps behind Zacks, and was currently alternating working on controlling the sparks he created in his hand, and feeding them to make them larger.         Although, for the past fifteen minutes or so, he noticed that doing so was beginning to make him feel a bit dizzy whenever he put his developing skill into use- Cloud had decided to ignore it, blaming it on fatigue from his lack of sleep. This however, turned out not to be such a smart idea, as he soon found out from his knees suddenly buckling and the world suddenly deciding to spin much, much faster. 

            Thankfully, it soon stopped- or at least, he was pretty sure it was soon. For a moment his mind had seemed to leave reality, and he wasn't quite sure if only a second had passed or ten minutes. He did know however, that he was now currently staring up into the concerned face of one very gorgeous Zacks, who had apparently caught him, as his arms were wrapped securely around the small blonde and were the only things keeping his back form having a rather rough meeting with the ground. 

            "Hey, hey- you alright there, Spike?"

            Cloud found himself blushing, and in a flustered manner, scrambled to regain his own balance, practically jumping out of his arms, "Of course- I'm fine, I'm- …what'd you call me?"

            Zacks grinned, "Spike. I find it rather fitting…"

            "Don't call me that."

            "Why not, kid? It's a perfect nickname."

            "…Don't call me 'kid' either."

            "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Spike."

            At this point, Zack's grin had broadened ridiculously, and Cloud just silently fumed, choosing to ignore it. He then shook his head lightly and mentally checked to make sure he really had his bearings gathered. He still felt a bit off, and the whole collapsing thing wasn't an assuring sign.

            "…You've been using magic too much, is what it is, I'll bet over anything else. If you exhaust your inner resources, you'll find your body won't take it too well. Especially when you're already wearing yourself out- casting magic takes a lot of stamina too, y'know. No more messing around with lightning for a while, alright?"

            "…Oh." That would explain it, wouldn't it? Honestly, his subconscious had an inkling of thought that it might have been something of the sort, but he it hadn't ever talked about limits in the few magic books he had, and didn't really _want_ to think that he had to set it aside for a while. He always got anxious when he wasn't doing something important- they were walking, yes, but he felt he should be multitasking- whenever there was time to take a breather, he always felt as though he shouldn't be and that he would regret it later. "…How long is a while?"

            "However long I damn well tell you, alright? I swear, you'd work yourself to death if you could- good thing I showed up to teach you how to chill, eh Spike?" He grinned.

            "…I said, don't call me that," he replied as they started moving again. However, to Cloud's annoyance, it only made his grin grow wider. 

::*::

            "…What do you mean, not here? Where the hell is he?"

            "I'm sorry, sir, but he had business to deal with in Overlin. He left just a week ago; I wouldn't expect him back anytime soon."

            Zacks rolled his eyes- perfect. "Well, we didn't really have time to hang around for him to forge a real quality sword anyway, I suppose, but he'd know for sure which would fit best. What've ya got around?"

            They had reached the outpost a little after noon, and had come upon the shop of the blacksmith Zacks had been speaking of, only to find he wasn't there. Instead the shop had been left in the care of a friend blacksmith, who was, Zacks had apparently deemed, no where near up to par with who he expected. It was alright, of course, because they hadn't planned on having a new sword made- Zacks had said he would grow out of this first one too quickly to bother- but the fellow they had been expecting apparently had a perfect sense of just what sword was right for whom.

            The blacksmith lead them over to where a variety of already crafted weapons were, and waved his hand past them, "Take your pick, s'all for sale."

            Zacks sighed, "Alright then- go back to whatever you were doing while we try a few out, will ya? Sheesh." He then turned to Cloud, looking him over.

            Cloud stood with his arms folded, glancing around self-consciously as Zacks's gaze flittered back and forth between him and the various swords. 

            "I've got a pretty good idea…well, we'll see-" He paused a moment, and picked out three swords, about the same size in length, though their hilts and blades were crafted differently and, as Cloud soon found from being handed two of them, their weights differed as well.  "Pick whichever strikes your fancy and we'll start with that one."

            Cloud handed back the one in his left hand, moving about the one in his right. It was amazingly easier to handle than the one Zacks owned, though still awkward. 

            "S'enough, s'enough, now try the other one." 

            And so he did, without much result. This one was thinner than the other, easier to move about, but for some reason or another, he didn't feel as comfortable with it. Perhaps the heavier weight gave a better sense of security, or something. "I don't think I like this one…"

            "Alright then, give this one a go…" Zacks handed him the last sword, which was a bit thinner than the first one, but also a bit longer, so the weight was about the same. It liked the way it had the same heftiness to it, but seemed to cut through the air easier, and found the slightest of smiles tugging at him from the inside. "…Y'like that one, doncha? I like it too. There we go then- don't need to feel any of the others again? Didn't think so. C'mon then, let's get it and go."

            Cloud blinked- Zacks was, apparently, rather good at spitting out five sentences in the time period it normally took someone to say one, and he was already being ushered back to the front of the shop. 

::*::

            The two had wandered around, browsing and restocking food. There were several more ambitious merchants getting in the way of those passing by, and whenever one stopped Zacks, he would take his time to pretend like he was really interested, and then just as they thought they would make a sale, he would assure them he wanted nothing to do with whatever it was they were offering with a rude comment or two. This succeeded in getting countless merchants in a rather pissy mood and also, apparently, in giving Zacks some sort of a high. For the most part, however, their stop went well; Zacks managing to get discounts on food from using his keen perfection of the art known as flirting on the young woman who was running the shop. 

            It had begun to grow dark by the time they had finished, and they now found themselves in a room of what was the outpost's equivalent to an inn. It was small, cozy, and had beds far more squishy than the ground. It also had working plumbing, which meant the ever so lovely thing known as a bath was available. 

            "You don't even need one, you know that? You still smell like a girl even after being out on the road."

            "…I do _not_ smell like a girl!"

            Zacks snickered, shaking his head, "Just hurry up, will you?"

            Cloud ignored him, grabbed a plain pair thin linen nightwear, and headed into the bathroom. After he locked the door, he checked to make sure the door really locked (a slight paranoia of his), and then set the nightwear on the small countertop space. He began slipping the flexible linked metal over his head, and then paused again. It just felt strange, getting undressed in an unfamiliar bathroom; he shook his head lightly, and continued undressing, folding everything neatly. 

            To the side of the tub was a pitcher that had a peculiar look to it, and every once in a while, what appeared to be a small spark darted off its surface. Cloud blinked a moment before recognizing it- he had never actually seen one, after all. This was a fire-enchanted pitcher- anything it was filled with would heat up in an instant. Most established inns managed to get a hold of them, though they weren't something to be found in an average home- in order to enchant them, you would need to find someone with the ability to use fire magic, which wasn't exactly a common thing to stumble upon. If you did happen to be lucky enough to have the ability, you could enchant a couple dozen pitchers, sell them to a nearby merchant, and have quite a stash of extra cash in no time. Though, it was something to be a bit wary of- if it was widely known you could do such a thing, it'd be hard to get a moments rest without one establishment or another trying to get a hold of you, or with the wealthier around trying to do the same. But an outpost stationed right between Gavriel and Landor probably didn't have much trouble finding much of anything over the years.

            After filling the tub using the pitcher and the large faucet on the counter (which doubled its use as a sink area), he slipped into the water and let out a deep breath- it felt unbelievably nice on his sore muscles. 

            Zacks was mulling around the room, having already inspected any knick knacks worth interest. He flopped down on the bed he'd claimed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. _Wonder what Seph's doin'. …Pah, prolly something dull; like he'd succumb to doing something the least bit entertaining when I'm not there to drag him into it. …Wonder what he'd think of Cloud…_ Zacks grinned. Knowing Cloud, Seph would probably scare the bejeezes out of him upon first meeting.  

            Cloud meanwhile, had started loosing himself in thoughts under the persuasion of the warm water's comfort. He began thinking of home- his mother must be worried sick, and she'd have twice as much work to do around the house without him there to help her. He bit his lip thinking about what she must have been going through. Meanwhile, he couldn't consider himself ever being any luckier- if it hadn't been for Zacks, who knew where he'd be? He hoped Tifa was alright…he couldn't even imagine going back home without her; didn't _want_ to imagine. …But they would be able to find her, right? As soon as they got to Gavriel… then he could find Tifa, and go home, and everything would be fine and back to normal, right? …Something about that last though irked him, though. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about everything going back to the way it was…while it offered comforting familiarity, he found part himself dreading it. However, thoughts of his mother chased that away- he had to get back to her as soon as possible. 

            Cloud shook himself out of his thoughts, and hurried to finish washing himself off; he didn't want to keep Zacks waiting.

::*::

            Zacks grinned as he himself stepped out of the bathroom- when Cloud had come out with his sopping, flopped over spikes of blonde hair, it has been one of the cutest things he had ever seen, and had been more then enough to raise his high spirits even higher. Now the little runt was sitting on the edge of the other small bed in the room, seeming to have been waiting for him. "Got somethin' on your mind?"

            "...Zacks…I'll pay you back someday, you know…"

            He quirked a brow, "For what?"

            "For everything- If it weren't for you I….and the sword and everything…I just-"

            "Oh, pish posh, Spike- don't think anything of it. If I didn't happen to run into I would have killed myself fro the boredom quite some time ago- and money isn't an issue, whatsoever. Seriously, just chill out will you?"

            "But-"

            "Nope. Uh uh. That's that." Zacks walked forward and gave Cloud a light shove, sending him on his back on the bed, "Now relax, will ya?" He then proceeded to flop down on his own, acting much like a big dog.

            "…"

            "…Something still on your mind?"

            "…How much farther until we get to Gavriel?"

            "Not much farther at all- and it'll go a hell of a lot faster then the time it took walking here."

            "Why's that…?"

            "'Cuz _this_ time, we're gonna head out on horseback."

            "…Say what?"

            "Yeah, I forgot to mention him, didn't I? You didn't think I normally travel by foot, did ya?"

            "…I suppose that would be kind of ridiculas, but then why didn't you have a horse back in Landor?"

            "His one leg seemed a bit funny- he wasn't stepping on it quite right, and I though he might have hurt himself. So on the way to down, when I stopped at this outpost, I paid someone to look after him until I made my way back. Just wanted to make sure he was off of it for a day or two, y'know? But it's been a lot longer than just a day or two at this point, so I know for sure he'll be fine an' dandy. A bit temper mental sometimes, but he's huge, and damned fast when need be."

            "…I've never ridden a horse before…"

            "Really? Oh hell, this'll be fun. Don't worry about it, just sit there and hold on, I'll be doing to steering. When we get to Gavriel, we'll have to find you a ride of your own- you'll prolly be fine with handling a horse, most of 'em are real docile."

            Cloud shook his head, muttering 'Oi' under his breath. 

            "Heh. Can't wait to see him though- he's probably not too happy being with people he doesn't know, to say the least. He's on the other side of the outpost, though, so we'll see him on the way out. …You'll like him. You'll have to get used to him, but you'll like him. Just wait and see."

            At this point Cloud sat up, and looked out the window, where the sky was a warm shade of purple, the last hints of orange from the setting sun just barely clinging to the edge of the horizon. It hadn't been very humid at all lately, and the air was light and warm. Tomorrow was going to be, in all likelihood, quite a gorgeous day. He looked back down at his hands, and after a moment, a familiar sparking started up again.

            "…Yeah, there we go, I knew you couldn't quite it for too long." Zacks sat up was well, and watched him. His features took on a more serious, but soft expression, and he watched with a bit of wonder. "…I can't believe how quickly you picked that up. I really can't…amazing. You can already call more of it out quicker then I can."

            "Seriously?"

            "Pssh, yeah. And while I said before that if you can use one kind of magic, you can theoretically use every other kind, getting multiple elements down is a rarer trait among mages than finding a mage in the first place."

            Cloud paused, looking up from the orb of sparks he had created, and his breath subconsciously hitched, refusing to work for a moment, as he caught the warm gaze he was receiving the dark haired man sitting across from him. He cast his gaze downwards, released his hold on the lightning, and laid his palms flat on the bed. He adored using magic, but could do without the way it drew attention. "…So…how many elements can you use?"

            "Me? Hardly any. The one I've got down the most is lightning. Then I've got just enough water and fire to make a few ice spells. Hardly any fire, though- just enough to freeze something. I can't make an open flame, but oh have I tried. And failed miserably. Seph can. He's pretty good with it. Fire and spirit/psyche magics he's good with. And he's been trying for lord knows how long to healing down, but like I said, it really is the hardest. He can use it a bit, but…well, hell, the fact that he can use it at all is amazing. Which is why _you_, my dear boy, are really something."

            "…I just healed a little scratch, it was hardly anything…"

            "It might have been hardly anything, but it was hardly anything that should have taken years of hard practice to even fathom. …Speaking of which, how exactly did you practice healing on your own? You said you decided to try messing with it because it would prolly come in handy, didn't you? But what'd you practice on without anything to heal?"

            Cloud paused a moment, seeming to be searching for a proper answer, "It's…not really any of your business, anyway." Cloud flopped back down, and rolled to face away from Zacks, who was intrigued by the sudden change in attitude. He watched the small blonde's back a moment, and only gave a brief 'Hm' before flopping down himself, letting the subject drop, and stretching his arms out above his head.  That was something he'd have to pry into later, now that it had given him a bit of troublesome food for thought. 

::*::


	5. Chapter Five

::*::

Stargazers

Chapter Five

::*::

            "Augh-!" Cloud hit the ground, letting out a curse under his breath. Breathing heavily, he pushed one palm against the ground to help himself to his feet, and gave his head a shake.

            "Swear to god, Spike, if I gave you one good hit you'd just break. You really are built to be a mage, you know that?"

            Cloud brushed some dirt off his shoulder and scowled. He was tired of being a pushover. He very suddenly dove in to throw a strike at Zacks who blocked it nonchalantly, a brief backhanded counter attack sending Cloud right back a few feet. 

            Zacks gave another of his Cheshire grins, "You're built for a mage, but you've got a well of ambition somewhere inside you. That and the fact that you're a speedy little bugger give you potential."

            "I'm not even close to being on the same page you speed-wise-"

            "Of course not. But you're one hell of a lot faster than I was when I first started, I'll tell you that much. More flexible, too. The thing really slowing you down is that your moves aren't reactions yet- you take time to think about it, I don't."

            It was morning, and just as Cloud had predicted the night previous, the day was already looking gorgeous. The two had both gotten a fair decent amount of sleep. Cloud woke at the usual hour he did at home; Zacks still being asleep, he had gotten himself dressed and then picked up his new weapon, getting himself used to it. When Zacks finally did wake up, and then finally drug himself out of the bed, it was still fairly early, and seeing Cloud with the sword had inclined him to spend a few hours training before they really had to get moving.

            And so, after heading outside into the crisp morning air, ground still a bit wet from the morning's dew, he had begun by teaching him defensive stances and basic attacks. This had gone on for several hours now, and Cloud's backside was getting sore from getting sent to the ground so often. He was also out of breath, and his arms were tired of moving, but he absolutely refused to complain- he wanted to improve, and he wanted it bad. 

            Zacks, at this point, took the hint that Cloud was being stubborn as a mule, and would keep going until he dropped dead or Zacks said they had to get going. And thus, chuckling lightly to himself, he began walking back towards the establishment they were staying in, running a hand through his dark, messy hair, "Let's get some food before you keel over and then get moving, eh? …Ah, food…happy thoughts…"

            Cloud rolled his eyes, shaking his head and brushing himself off one last time before following.

::*::

            The duo soon found themselves walking through the outpost, which was somewhat calmer at this hour then when they had arrived the day before. After a bit of walking, Zacks carrying the usual bounce in his step, they finally arrived at the small residence with just enough land behind for a small stable-like structure. 

            "Head on out back and take a look at 'im while I tell the guy I'm back, eh? I'll be right there." Zacks bounded off to the entrance, and Cloud paused a moment before going on ahead behind, stepping somewhat cautiously. He was hoping this wouldn't turn out to be a bad experience…

            He entered the small stable and peered around. It appeared to be rather empty, but he could hear what clearly sounded like a horse snorting coming from somewhere near the back. Entering further, the animal finally came into view, making Cloud stop in his tracks.

            It was huge. 

            It was huge, it was pitch black, and it was without a doubt very powerful. It was also gorgeous. 

            Its gaze was currently locked on him, and it had grown quiet, right ear flickering backwards every now and then. Cloud slowly took a few steps closer, pausing when it tossed its head, sending small waves down its mane. He felt compelled to reach out to the animal and feel its coat, or brush its cheek, though the intimidation factor and his common sense were more then enough to hold him back. In fact, this animal was _very_ intimidating. Cloud found himself taking a step back as it took a step forward, and jumped as his back hit someone behind him, letting out a yelp.

            "A real beauty, isn't he? Name's Velo."

            Cloud quickly pulled away, regaining his personal space, "Don't do that!"

            Zacks just grinned, and continued, "At any rate, good to know he likes you; thought 'e would. He wouldn't have let you come so close without making one hell of a fuss otherwise."

            Zacks strode forward and patted the horse's cheek, who in turn gave him a light head butt, snorting. "Enough with the attitude; sorry about leaving you on your own for a bit there, but its time we get you outta here, hm? Yeah, thought so, you look bored as anything… by the by, this'll be our new companion: Cloud." Zacks reached over and grabbed Cloud's forearm, tugging him over before he had time to protest. Cloud found himself shrinking back against Zacks a moment, "C'mon kid, say hi."

             …And so he did. He stepped closer, and reached out a hand, gently, albeit a bit stiffly, setting it against the horse's cheek, and rubbing lightly, "…Hello, Velo."

            "There we go, looky that, good as gold! He's normally such a bitch with strangers. Just gotta saddle 'im up and we can bust out of here."

::*::

            Now that Cloud had gotten comfortable with being at Velo's side, it was time to progress a little further, and deal with the matter of actually _riding_ him. 

            The trio stood at the edge of the outpost, and Zacks rubbing the horse's neck lovingly. "S'a good thing you hardly weigh anything, Cloud. We'll still be able to make fair decent time, even with the extra weight. …It's really easy to get, just slip your foot in here and swing yourself over, like this-"

            Zacks demonstrated, and Cloud watched, feeling rather unsettled. He was mildly worried about keeping his balance once on, but was more so bothered by the prospect of a complete lack of personal space. 

            "-Piece of cake, see? C'mon now- up you go, I'll help you over…"

            "…Zacks…"

            "Hm?"

            "Erm…"

            "Hey, you want to find out where your friend is and get home as soon as possible, ne?"

            "…"

            "Yep, so you've got to. Now stop stalling, c'mon…"

            Cloud stepped up, and for a moment stepped back down again, feeling as though he wouldn't be able to swing himself over the way Zacks had. He then tried again, and this time, before had had time to think, Zacks grabbed his upper arm and yanked him up, and he barely checked a surprised yelp. "There we go, see? Now hold onto me, and you'll be fine."

            Cloud felt his cheeks burn, but ignored it, and rested his arms lightly at Zacks's sides, glancing down at the ground as he felt Velo shifting his weight. He didn't feel very balanced at all…

            "There we go, not so bad, is it, Spike?  Now you'd best hold on tight."

            Cloud's grip tightened, encircling Zacks's waist as they started moving, "Zacks, I feel like I'm gonna fall-"

            "You won't fall, not if you hold on, stop worrying, all right? Just trust me, Cloud. I promise you'll be fine."

            They picked up a decent speed, and Cloud clung onto Zack, closing his eyes and burying his face just below the older man's shoulder blades, feeling like any minute now he was going to get thrown off. 

            …But despite the fact that he kept feeling uncomfortable little surges of fearful adrenaline spike up inside him, and was incredibly unnerved being this close to someone else, there was something about the situation he didn't entirely abhor. In fact, ludicrous as it sounds, a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach almost made him feel like laughing. 

            And after a bit of time passed, the cool wind brushing over his shoulders, Cloud creaked open his eyes, watching the light of the clear day's early afternoon sun illuminate the surrounding landscape. No, no, perhaps- just perhaps, the situation wasn't as entirely detestable as he had first perceived. 

::*::

            The sky had begun to take on that orange gleam at its edges that lets you know the day is worn out, and will give you one last show of color before letting night take over.

            They were both currently walking, Zacks holding Velo's reins, as while the horse had monumental abilities, it was still mortal and _did_ need its own periodic breaks every now and then. 

            "Once we get over these hills, we'll be able to see Gavriel's lights- you'll love it there, I'm telling you- it might seem crowded and noisy and too hectic for what could possibly be considered healthy- but there's a something in the air there that makes you feel really _awake_ as you walk its streets. Ah, I can't wait- I've been waiting forever to see those lights again. …Hey, you listening?"

            Zacks had been going on about Gavriel and the various sights and experiences Cloud would have to witness for quite some time now, and at some point, Cloud had grown so quiet that Zacks was now inclined to turn around and see that wasn't in fact sleep walking or something. 

            When Zacks did turn around his brows darted up in surprise, "Holy sh- you went and did it! I'll be damned, just look at that! You went and did it!"

            Cloud blinked, looking up at Zacks for the first time in a while. An orange glow glistening in his eyes and dating across his features from the meager flame he currently cradled in his cupped hands. "Oh- yeah. Yeah… I suppose I did, didn't I?" He looked back down as the flame flickered, and diminished. He then brought it back, and frowned-he was having quite a bit of trouble getting it to stay. Zacks stared a moment, then started laughing, as Cloud finally let the flame diminish for good, and shot him a brief glare, "…What's so funny?"

            Zacks shook his head, "I've been trying to do that for god knows how long, that's what. You just figured it out in what- ten, twenty minutes? Heh."  He seemed to rather enjoy musing over this, so Cloud just rolled his eyes, grumbling.

            "I can barely get the damn thing to stay anyway. Come on, let's keep going- it's getting darker fast."

            "Of course it's hard to keep going, when it comes to fire magic it's a hell of a lot harder to generate heat then to take it away- that's why if you have good _control_ with fire magic, but a lack of power, you'll be good with ice spells. …_Unless_, of course, you're retarded, like Seph, and you think it's easier to generate it. Then you get your kicks turning ice bergs into puddles.

            Zacks did indeed start walking again, but now he seemed to be in another world, reminiscing, with an unusually soft expression on his features. "… y'know…I never would've imagined when I first saw you. You looked like such a scared little thing- granted, that was appropriate for the situation. I never would've guessed you had so much talent packed into ya- seriously, and you never had any idea, really, the _potential_ you have… Amazing…" 

            Cloud, at this point, had stopped walking himself, watching the older man's back. He wasn't sure how to respond when Zacks said those sorts of things anymore- he didn't know whether to just say thanks, or to tell him stop-he was finding he really didn't like compliments at all. His hopes rose whenever Zacks started talking like that, but only briefly before he reminded himself that it would only make them fall harder later. 

            …Once he got home…once he had found Tifa, and made his way home, none of this would matter anyway, right? He'd have a normal life again, he wouldn't be anything special again, and he wouldn't receive any undeserved praise again. He'd live normally again, alone with his mother. And he wouldn't ever see Zacks again.

            Cloud's gaze focused on the back of ridiculous older man he continued up the hill. For a moment, he had seemed to of forgotten that this was all a big mess that would soon be cleaned up and forgotten. He blamed this to the fact that the way Zacks talked, and learning how to use magic abilities and learning how to fight, had gotten his hopes up for something more exciting to come out of his life, and shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts as he picked up his pace to catch up. He was going to find Tifa, he was going to return to his small village, and everything would return to the way things were meant to be- the way things were just _supposed_ to be.

            "Hey look- look Cloud, y'can see it! Get up here, come on- look! There's Gavriel!"

            Cloud stepped up next to him, and his eyes widened. Suddenly, from this sight, a large cluster of lights and the dark silhouettes of tall structures became visible. No, large wasn't quite right to describe it- monstrous? Unimaginably vast?

            He was speechless for a moment- the meager orange light left now at the day's end wasn't enough to reach into the shadows of the valley, and the lights of Gavriel shown brilliantly. It almost seemed as if the city itself was made up of many small facets, and that there was a single brilliant source of energy illuminating all their faces.

            Zacks smiled, and softly interrupted his thoughts, "…It's a rather nice view from up here, isn't it?"

            "…Yeah. Yeah, it is."

            They stood wordless for a moment, admiring it. Cloud noticed that many lighted structures didn't seem to stay still, particularly the taller ones- of at least, the tops of them didn't. They all most seemed to be bobbing up and down, though very slowly. The buildings themselves, from what would be seen of them, appeared to come in all shapes and colors.

            "…Well, not getting very far admiring it, though I can't count how many times I've stood here and decided everything else was second on the priority list. It's getting dark, and we've still got to make our way into the heart of the city. C'mon, Velo's up for it." Zacks mounted the horse as he spoke, then patted his side.

            "…Right." With a last look, Cloud followed suit. Zacks's words had just reminded him exactly what they were doing in Gavriel, and who they had to meet, and he found he suddenly didn't feel like thinking anymore. His thoughts just lead himself around in circles convincing himself he was really here, and was really getting involved with rather important people, and every time it just made him feel worse. 

::*::

            The streets of Gavriel were overwhelming. People moving, yelling, pushing, laughing, from all sides. The sky above was dark, but the surrounding lights lit the streets as bright as day. Colorful buildings, colorful signs, and just as colorful personalities surrounded him, and if he had been there alone, he would have been hopelessly at a loss, which is why he offered no protest when Zacks grabbed his hand and warned him to stick close.

            "What d'ya think? Might take a bit to get used to, especially when you've never really spent time in a city, but this Gavriel is _great_ once you get to know her!" Zacks had to raise his voice to be heard clearly even though he was right next to him. There was an excited, adventurous tone to his voice, that usual comes about when someone has had too much sugar. "Seriously, there's so much to see here- you ever been to a bar before? Awesome around here, I'm telling ya…"

            They weaved through the various people, making their way towards the city's heart, Cloud numbly listening to what Zacks was saying, staring at his surroundings. The colorful buildings they passed often appearing to be made out of a strange, crystal-like substance that apparently came in all shades. "…Hey- …Hey Zacks, what are the buildings made out of?"

            "Crimity, you really have been living in a bubble, haven't you? Gavriel is built up from the remains of an ancient city- magic used to be a lot more common a good long time ago, y'know, used to be a lot more knowledge about it too, but somewhere along the lines, it got lost. Anyway, even though most of the time people aren't quite sure how it works, magic is still used to power a lot of Gavriel- the crystal buildings have been around for ages. No one's figured out what sort of spell was used to make the things, but sometimes, they still grow, so the city can still expand outwards and, a lot of the time, upwards! That's why everything's so tall. Neato, ain't it?"

            Cloud looked upwards a moment, looking at the tall colorful structures. It was then that he noticed that some of the large crystalline buildings had upon occasion reached out and connected to crystals next to them creating several bridges that had been turned into high up walkways between neighboring buildings. "Yeah…Neato…"

            "Ah- there's our destination, see it? Right up there, the real heart of Gavriel!"

            Cloud would see that further down the roads circled around a huge, towering crystal spire, one that stood apart from the rest. It was a regal white shade, metallic glints of silver and blue streaking through different portions, and reached high enough to seemingly pierce the sky above it. It was rather breathtaking, and Cloud found himself staring in awe as Zacks continued dragging him along towards it.

::*::


	6. Chapter Six

::*::

Stargazers

Chapter Six

::*::

            The inside of the building was completely unlike the outside; browns, reds and golds- deep rich hues that gave one the sensation that they were underground, and seemed to give the air warmth. It was also very chaotic, at the moment. People were rushing about this way and that, carrying stacks of boxes and papers, or just generally seeming to be in quite a hurry. 

            "The hell's going on? It's a mad house in here…" Zacks raised a brow at the apparently peculiar activity. He grabbed the arm of the nearest gopher.

            "Hey wha-?"

            "What's going on?"

            "Ah, very busy sir, gotta help packing-"

            "Packing for what? Where the hell's Rufus?"

            "Not here, sir-"

            "Say what?"

            "…Um, he's not here."

            "…"

            "…"

            "What do you _mean_, he's not here?"

            Cloud rolled his eyes- this scene was looking particularly familiar at this point. He stopped paying attention to the conversation, and looked around at the furnishings, noting how expensive the various rugs and wall drapery looked. Rufus appeared to have a taste for dark wood. There were several corridors leading deeper into the complex, and many stairs, leading both up and down. He also noticed that several females had stopped what they were doing to study him and Zacks a moment. And some didn't for just a moment, but rather seemed to forget what they were doing entirely and seemed to be trying to get Zakcs attention to blow him kisses and whatnot.

            Zacks had finally let go of the guy and turned his attention back to Cloud, though not before pausing to toss a wink at the ladies. "Alright, look- I've gotta find out just what the hell's going on here; I'm supposed to head upstairs to meet with Reeve, he'll fill me in- and don't worry, we can still find out where the hell the Turks went. Now I just have to find out where the hell Rufus went, too. So c'mon, this way." He now grabbed a hold of Cloud's arm, and started leading him down the nearest corridor, until they came across the set of stairs Zacks was looking for, "…By the by…"

            "What? And would you let go-" Cloud jerked his arm away.

            "What I said about the Turks before, about being generally more good then bad deep down?"

            "…Yeah…"

            "Well, remember that that's _very_ generally- only when they won't get any profit out of it, generally. They've been a bit split up lately with the search going on and all, so uh… y'never know when one might be around- just keep an eye out and avoid 'em if you see 'em. They all wear the same suits."

            "…Right…" Cloud remembered the girl he had seen before. She hadn't seemed too cutthroat, but if Zacks bothered giving a warning, he'd best keep it in mind. 

            "Hey- hey Zacks, that you? Took you long enough to your hide back here!"

            "Keep talkin' like that Ras, and you won't have any hide left, got me?"

            Ras jogged over, "Yessir!  ...Hey, who's this..?" He was a young man with short green hair, save for a short small ponytail at the base of his neck, and a few strands in the front that were pulled into thin braids, tucked behind his ears.

            Zacks grinned, "This is Cloud."

            "Cloud, eh? Well-" He stuck out a hand, "Hello Cloud- name's Rasputin. A pleasure to meet'cha."

            Cloud hesitated, then lightly took the hand, which gave his a vigorous shake and held on for just a moment too long afterwards. 

            "Right, right- we gotta get going. See you around, Ras.

            "Yeah, see yas." 

            Ras walked off in the direction they had come from, as they continued down the corridor. "Ras is a good guy- dependable. He'll always watch your back. Hey y'know, after I get out of this meeting, wanna go out somewhere?"

            "…It's already dark. Won't it be getting a bit late?"

            Zacks grinned, "A 'bit late' is prime time in Gavriel. Besides, we're spending the day here tomorrow, so we don't have to worry about getting up in the morning. Yeah, it'll be good for you- gotta teach you how to live, y'know?"

            Cloud rolled his eyes, "If how to live is how to get drunk, I think I'll pass."

            "Pssh. We'll have a great time, just you wait. Ah- this a way, c'mon."

            They made a turn to the left, and headed down a short ways until they came to a set of stairs that led up with a door at the top. "Right-  you gotta wait down here Spike, shouldn't be long, alright? Feel free to wander around this floor a bit- just don't get yourself lost."

            "…Yeah, sure."

            "Right then, up I go- and I'll find out about your friend, okay?"

            "Yeah…Thanks, Zacks"

            Zacks just flashed a grin and headed up. Cloud watched as the door shut behind him, then glanced around the hallway. He headed over to the other side and folded his arms, leaning back against the wall, and waited, a person walking by every now and then, occasionally taking the time to look at him as they passed. After a little while, he noticed that he heard what sounded like giggling coming from somewhere around the corners. Then after a little while longer, he realized that several of the women passing had passed more than once already. Also that several of them were new faces, but others were the same ones giggling at Zacks earlier. He let out a sigh, shoulders dropping, and after the new face in a pink dress passed for a third time, decided to wander around a bit. Girls are, apparently, absolutely ridiculous.

::*::

            "You've got to be kidding me."

            "Afraid not, Zacks, It's just like eight years ago. That's why Rufus has gone to Lavitia, and I'm watching over things here for now. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, of course, so only a few went with him- the rest that are going will leave when everything's ready." Reeve folded his hands on the desk, shaking his head, "Right in the middle of the whole Vincent mess- everyone's just about ready to lose it, around here. Hopefully they're just rumors. I don't know what we'll do if they aren't…"

            "But you said the Turks had decided to head up that way, anyway? A bit like wandering right into the storm, isn't it?"

            "Better than waiting for it to hit, in their opinion. They needed to look that way anyway, and the companion they picked up was just more incentive to get it over with now, I suppose."

            "The girl, right-" Zacks looked up as the door from the back opened, and frowned as a boney man entered, "So the slimy rat's still here after all, eh? Not important enough to go along with Rufus?"

            The man narrowed his eyes, though it was hard to see through the light glare on his spectacles, which adjusted on the bridge of his nose. He wore a long robe, green and light blue, with light strands of a golden shade bordering its designs, and he had his long black hair pulled into a ponytail trailing down his back. He currently carried a scroll and a feathered quill pen."Yes, a pleasure to see you as well. I see you've picked up a new pet. A little blonde thing, isn't it?"

            Zacks snarled, "Funny, I wouldn't think a half blind, half wit alchemist like you would notice a new face. And that 'little blonde thing' happens to be a lot more than you'd ever recognize."

            "If I'm half-witted then I pity what scraps of intelligence you've managed to divide among the other brutes around here. And I don't want to know anything more about him, knowing you're general activities with any companions you've picked up. Besides, can't have much brains to him if he follows someone like yourself about."

            "Er- gentlemen, please, if we could-"

            "As it so happens, he's probably smart enough to put you out of a job some day, and more qualified to boot, as he wouldn't take it up as a hobby to make him feel better about failing miserably to get bit of simple magic going."

            "…Excuse me?"

            "You heard me fine and clear"

            "Are you insinuating that he has the ability to use magic?"

            "No actually, at this point I'm telling you rather bluntly that he's gonna make one hell of a mage."

            Reeve stared, "...You really mean it, don't you?"

            "O'course I do," Zacks grinned, "So stuff that in you're pipe and smoke it."

            The alchemist's eyebrow twitched, but he declined from firing back, instead muttering 'how curious…' under his breath and taking a seat.           

            Reeve paused, looking at the two, and letting out a sigh of relief now that things had relaxed. "Right. At any rate- Zacks, you need to get out there and help find Vincent- the quicker we get the issue with Corneo's Traders resolved, the quicker we can focus on this new dilemma, got it?"

            Zacks nodded, "Right. The Turks find _anything_ yet?"

            "They did manage to squeeze the location of another underground stronghold out of one of them- supposed to be somewhere along the outskirts of Landor. Rude and Reno are supposed to be out there right now- Tseng went with Elena and the girl."

            Zacks snorted, "Well I would hope so- who knows what kind of trouble they could be headed towards. Sooo… where's Seph at?"

            "Not sure, exactly- you know how sparse he is with his soaress."

::*::

            Cloud had found his way back to his original spot in the hallway, not having wanted to wander too far, and not finding anything of interest along the way, save for a few admirable paintings. He was currently swapping back and forth between staring at his shoes and the closed door. As soon as Zacks walked out that door, he would find out where Tifa was. Hopefully, at any rate- with such a bizarre situation, who knew for certain.  He threw a glance around the hallway…at least those girls had left…

            Just then, Zacks and two other men came out the door, seemingly still tying up the ends of their conversation. Cloud's attention was drawn to the one in the long decorated robe- there was an air about him that reminded Cloud of a mage, and he couldn't help but wonder. There was something else about the man though, that made him feel the odd urgency to shrink back. His features looked strained, as if once handsome, but shrunken due to stress and neglect of his well being. He was rather… creepy.

            The other man, who wore an expensive looking suit, had a sharply cut, short beard, but there was also a certain softness to his features that took away from any intimidation factor. 

            The first man, adorned with small, round spectacles, caught Cloud's gaze, and quirked a brow, "Would this be the one, then? That you said can use magic?"

            Zacks was the first to reach the bottom of the stairs, stopping at Cloud's side. "Yes, this would be him. What's it to you?"

            Cloud found himself stepping slightly behind Zacks as the man came closer, and paused, adjusting his spectacles and squinting at him, "This young? You're telling me that he's managed to use magic this young?  …Well let's see it then- go on, have the boy do something."

            "He's not a puppet, Hojo."

            "Funny hearing that coming from _you_."

            Zacks narrowed his eyes, and reached an arm back, resting his hand on Cloud's back. "You cut your hand pretty bad from the last time you were trying to cut a roll in half, didn't you, Reeve?"

            "What- oh- do you really need to broadcast it? It's rather easy to do- what does that have to do with anything?"

            "Just c'mere," Zacks looked to Cloud, who was looking at him questioningly; he wanted him to heal? Reeve came closer, and Hojo quirked a brow, wondering just what Zacks had up his sleeve...he couldn't possibly be planning what he seemed to. "Hold out your hand, Reeve- don't look at me like that, just do it."

            "…Right." Reeve decided to play along, feeling much like a lab experiment. 

            "Ok, Spike- make it better." Zacks patted his back, and gave him a reassuring wink. Cloud inhaled deeply, and stepped forward, lightly touching the first two fingers of each hand to the edges of the rather lengthy (not to mention poorly attended too) cut. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell he cut himself this bad cutting a roll- seemed like quite an accomplishment. 

            Hojo stepped closer, leaning in as he adjusted his spectacles once more, watching carefully. The familiar soft glimmer outlined the cut through its poor bandaging, and the light grew. Reeve felt a warm sensation throughout his hand, spreading up comfortingly through his arm, almost like warm liquid. He lifted his gaze from his hand to Cloud's face, then back down again, rather speechless as he watched. Hojo was muttering bits of disbelief under his breath at what he was seeing.

            The light pulsed, and as it faded from sight, so did the cut's outline. The four of them stood there for a moment, staring at the hand, until Reeve made he move to take off the bandaging. The cut was gone.

            "I don't believe it!" Hojo exclaimed. Zacks grinned, Reeve inspected his hand, and Cloud took a step back from the three of them, silently. 

            "What'd I tell ya? Eh? _Eh_? Not only can he heal, he's gotta good handle on everything he tries- everything you ever wanted and failed miserably at, ne?"

            Hojo snarled, "I still fail to see how the gods ruled it just that a twit who takes the ability for granted recieves magic, while someone who truly appreciates it is given nothing." Hojo turned and began making his way down the hallway, before pausing, and turning to look at Cloud, "…If you're smart, boy, you'll abandon his company and study the true possibilities you hold. I assure you, you have no idea. …Take to heart that ignorance is your worst enemy."

            "…Pff, sourpuss. Now then, c'mon Cloud, I'll show you our rooms."

            "…Hey…hold on a minute…"

            Zacks turned as Reeve spoke up, "Hm? What's up?"

            Reeve opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. "Well, I suppose it's rather silly, now that I think about it- I was just going to ask if, perhaps," he was looking at Cloud now, "…you could do that thing with the light again- healing magic, was it? I've never felt anything so warm before. Silly thing, I know, needn't bother- but, a pleasure to meet you- Cloud, was it? Just call me Reeve." He held out his now healed hand.

            Cloud paused, "…Yes. Cloud Strife…" He took Reeve's hand and shook it lightly.

            "Well met, then, well met." Reeve nodded in a manner that seemed more like he was reassuring himself more than anyone else. Cloud drew his hand away and retreated to Zacks' side, whom was now waiting impatiently at the end of the hallway.

            "C'mon, c'mon, I wanna get going- it's been way to long since I've had some good whiskey."

::*::

            Cloud was rather happy with the rooms- primarily for the fact that they were plural.  That meant he could be by _himself_. This only added to the unusually uplifted mood he was in; Zacks had informed him that the Turks were taking Tifa home, and that they were probably there now or would be in a day. 

            "Toss your stuff wherever; here's a change of clothes," Zacks tossed him a bundle, "We're out having fun, not traveling."

            "…Shouldn't we just head out tomorrow? I don't really see the point in staying here…" Cloud was speaking somewhat reluctantly; in a way he really _did_ want to stay- Gavriel was fascinating in its own right. He had come to the conclusion that its streets were a mix between a festival and an open market constantly taking place. 

            "Nope, not even thinking about it- I've got a few loose ends to tie up, we gotta restock supplies, and by the time we would leave tomorrow we wouldn't make much progress; not worth rushing for. …And we can get some training time in, eh?"

            "…You _aren't_ planning on getting drunk, are you?"

            "If everyone planned it when they were going to get drunk, it would take all the fun out of it."

::*::


	7. Chapter Seven

::::

Stargazers

Chapter Seven

::::

Cloud sighed, falling back on the bed with a 'flop'. He really didn't feel up to heading out- all he really felt like doing was trying to get a hand on fire magic- which was proving somewhat more difficult to get a handle on than the others, for some reason. He glanced down at the new attire he wore, and tugged a bit at the shirt's edge. He was somewhat surprised with it- it didn't seem like something Zacks would pick out at all, instead seeming more to his own preference. It was a deep green top, with strings threaded in a stitching pattern from the middle of the chest to the neckline, and left hanging loose at the top. The pants were a simple, light tan color. It was rather nice in its simplicity- in fact, he found he rather liked it. It made him wonder if someone else had put it together… not that it really mattered, he supposed.

He was supposed to head over to Zacks' room when he was ready, so he stopped putting off the inevitable and brought himself to get up and head for the door, closing it lightly behind him. He walked down the hallway a little ways to Zacks' room and lightly knocked on the door, which fell open itself, having not been closed all the way.

"…Zacks?"

"Oh- Hey Spike, c'mon in!" Zacks was wearing a slate blue shirt with a black vest over it, accompanied by matching black pants. Cloud pushed the door shut behind him, glancing around the room.

"Just getting some odds and ends tasks out of the way before we split- it'll be fun-! Ah, now then-"

Zacks walked to the other side of his room and pushed open the window, reaching into his pocket to take out a small, navy orb, a faint light emanating from its surface. He held it up a bit, and a shimmering blue conglomeration of sparkles drifted out of it, taking shape in the form of a radiant bird matching the color of the stone.

"…What….what is it…?" Cloud was staring it with awe- it was gorgeous…was it some sort of spell?

"_This_ is a soaress. No surprise you haven't seen one, but I'm sure you've heard of 'em- pretty rare, aren't they?" Zacks fell silent a moment, grip shifting on the small orb as he stared into the bird's ghost-like eyes. In response gave a response that sounded like a soft, content hiss, and flew away from the window pane, out into the city.

Cloud paused a moment, registering what he'd just seen- soaress…wasn't that- it was, wasn't it! "A soaress- that was an actual soaress?"

"You bet it was- awesome little guys, aren't they?"

"I wasn't even sure they were real…"

"Don't know much about 'em, do you?"

"…Not really. …Wait, where were you sending it?"

"I was sending 'im out to Sephiroth, telling him what's up and where we're headed- there's been trouble lately to the northeast y'see and… Aw, hell, looks like its time to sit down and fill you in again. _Then_ we'll get going." Zacks walked over to the bed and took a seat on its edge, patting the area next to him, indicating for Cloud to sit down. Cloud uncrossed his arms and walked over, reluctantly sitting.

"Alright, about eight years ago there was a big mess that involved the handy-work of highly sophisticated element mages. To say the least, it was finally taking care of- there was a crazed alchemist heading them, but he was killed by misusing his own potions out of desperation."

"Alchemist?"

"Yeah- like Hojo, that scheming creep you met earlier. Harmless, but still a creep. He's an expert on every mystical power out there- he _lives_ for learning more about it. Soaress stones, spells, webs, you name it. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't have a magical bone in his body- he's tried for years to conjure up the tiniest bit of any element, but failed at every turn- not for lack of concentration or skill, but just because he wasn't born with the ability for it. So he took up the closest thing- playing with potions. He's damned good at what he does- don't you ever tell anyone I said that- and constantly locks himself up in his lab. He's probably the most well educated man in the science of alchemy out there. Discovers a new this or that all the time- always bitching about not being able to really explore his creation's potential when combined with magic, though. Always scrawling down notes on this or that…Oh hey now, wipe that look right of your face."

"What?"

"I can see what you're thinking- you are _not_ going anywhere near that guy- I know you're fascinated by magic and all, but he's a creep, and it not worth getting to know him."

"Why not- you said yourself that he's harmless- It's a once in a lifetime opportunity- there are some things no amount of books can teach you right-"

"No, no, _NO! _Absolutely not!"

"Just because you have a grudge against him for who knows what is no reason-"

"He's a creep! End of story!"

"You're not my mother, Zacks!"

"Might as well be considering how I seem to be the one taking care of you, as of late!"

Now this made Cloud shut his trap- what the hell was he doing? He was arguing with the man who had saved his ass and was currently escorting him home- he was _arguing_ with the _legend_ known as Zacks. What was he thinking? He owed this guy everything, and he had the nerve to complain about one little request? "…" He hesitated a moment before responding, "…I'm sorry."

Zacks ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "…Now, look here…I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I just…trust me on this one, alright Spike? I mean… He's just the sort to watch your back around, y'got me? So be careful."

"…Yeah. Sure." Cloud looked around the room, finding the floor interesting subject matter all the sudden.

"Erm…anyway…where was I? Oh- alchemists, mage issues and the lot…right. Well, he died, Seph kicked the can of the last mage that was being a problem, and everything was good. Unfortunately, we're starting to see signs that the whole mess is starting up again. Rufus is especially unhappy because…well, let's just say it affected him personally the last time. Not to mention Vincent's still missing; we gotta find him soon so we can deal with this new dilemma coming up. If it's really there, that is- still a chance it's just rumors."

"So…you were telling Sephiroth about all that through the soaress?"

"Yeah, and where we're headed. It's simple to use them- you just say in your mind what you want them to tell. You can send images, too, if you really want- anything that can be a thought. Hardly anyone has them though, and its generally not a good idea to use them unless it's an emergency."

"It's that urgent?"

"Well…not _really_, I suppose…but at a time like this when everything's going rather haywire, it helps to get news to who needs it as soon as possible. Besides, I want to know where he is- he's _highly_ particular about when he uses his own."

"Ah. …So why isn't it a good idea to use them that often? Do they wear out or something?"

"Wear out? Heh, no, no- these guys last forever. It's just that you might never get 'em back- it doesn't happen too often, but every now and then they get stuck in a piece of glass or something- y'see these stones they stay in?" Zacks removed the small blue orb again, "These are Soar Stones- they can pass right into 'em. They can also pass right through anything transparent or reflective looking, like windows, bottles- even mirrors. Sometimes though, they kinna' get stuck in what they're going through- for example, they might weave their way into a window, but not be able to get back out. The inside of glass is kind of like an invisible maze that took its shape when the glass originally hardened and solidified. So…they can get themselves stuck."

"…That's not true, it's just a rumor. I remember that being mentioned in my book at home- there's nothing that supports that it's actually true-"

"Hey, people have found them stuck before-"

"It started with someone saying they found one stuck in an empty beer bottle- a _beer_ bottle. An _empty_ one. They didn't actually see it; they were drunk."

"Sephiroth found his that way."

"…He found it in a beer bottle?"

"No, no- not a beer bottle, but he found it stuck. In his window, when he came back to the room one time, there it was."

"…"

"Hey, I'm serious. So I know first hand they can definitely get stuck. It's a nice green color, too."

"…You're serious, aren't you?"

"Damn straight- y'see what that teaches you, Spike? Don't believe everything you read."

"…What does he keep it in, then? If he found it in a window, he can't have a stone for it… speaking of stones, how'd you get yours?"

"Well mine, I won- a tournament in Lavitia, fought in pairs, active soar stone as the prize for first. He had one already, so I got this baby. As of what he keeps his in- an artificial soar stone, like this one, but green. Y'see, since their so handy, people have tried to create soar stones with magic and alchemy and anything they can think of- they succeeded in making stones that physically seemed exactly the same as a natural one, but there was one problem- they could never create a soaress inside it. They can create dead stones, but not active ones. Anyway, the artificial stones are pretty popular to make jewelry out of, so it's not too hard to find them."

"…" Cloud couldn't help but smile a little- the idea of getting something so rare from a tournament- and the fact that these mysterious soaresses actually existed and he had just _seen_ one… He drew up his legs a bit, wrapping his arms around his knees, "That's so cool..."

"Hey, lookit' this," Zacks grinned, "You're smilin'. I don't think I've ever seen you looking so content before- you should make this whole 'smiling' thing a habit y'know, good for your health- besides, that's the cutest smile I've ever seen- I bet if you did that more often, you'd find yourself getting a lot of free stuff-"

"Zacks!"

"Hee. Alright, alright, I'm done. Now c'mon- let's get going!"

::::

Cloud found his spirits were a bit higher now then they had been, and the air outside was helping- it was crowded and noisy, but it was a warm night, with light breezes brushing up against his cheeks. It didn't seem quite as overbearing in the streets as it had when he'd first arrived, and despite the bustle, the surrounding faces were filled with mirth, any rushing due only to excitement. It really did resemble a festival.

"Ah, there it is- y'see it up there? That's where we're headed."

Cloud looked in the direction Zacks had gestured, squinting a bit to examine the hanging sign better, quirking a brow,"…The Laughing Cat?"

As the two neared the fairly small-looking establishment, laughter and talking could be heard from within, dim light emitting from the windows and door's edges. Zacks stepped up onto the old stone laid before the door, with an exaggerated sweeping motion, swung open the door, stepping inside while yanking Cloud in as well.

The first thing Cloud noticed was that it somehow didn't seem quite as small as it had from the outside- it wasn't, however, spacious. All available room seemed to be taken up by tables, chairs, and mingling guests, with just enough room to leave small pathways to find your way around the patrons. The clinking of plates and glasses filled whatever silence was left between voices, and the faint scent of smoke wafted through the air. Cloud inwardly asked himself just what the hell he was doing here again. Zacks, meanwhile, grinned widely, "Ah, how I've missed it- best whiskey in the world and beyond, right here. C'mon, Spike!" Zacks took hold of his forearm and began making way towards the bar.

Cloud looked over where at a small stage-like area was, where the floor was raised slightly higher then the rest. A strange melody filled the air, soft and natural in a manner that almost made it seem like another voice amongst the many, but far more comforting and warm, though perhaps, at parts, a bit sad. There were several instruments being played, all of which he failed to identify, although one did resemble a tambourine, and another seemed something akin to a piccolo.

As Zacks took up a stool at the bar, with Cloud after a moments hesitation taking a seat next to him, an opened bottle and accompanying glass were slid down to him without the need for an order. Apparently he was a familiar patron. "Lovely, lovely, lovely," Zacks poured the golden liquid into the glass took a long sip, and clanked it down on the bar's surface, "You have _got_ to try this stuff."

"…No, I think I'll pass, really…"

"Refusin' whiskey? Oh, trying to be _ladylike_ are we-"

Cloud glared, and Zacks just raised his brows and pushed it towards him. "…Fine."

He tentatively took a sip, and quickly cringed, shaking his head, "Augh-! How do drink this stuff? It's disgusting!"

"Disgusting? Disgusting?! Oh c'mon, you just can't judge good alcohol. You need to develop a taste for it."

"I don't want to develop a taste for it- it's disgusting, and it's not good for you anyway- augh…" Cloud coughed twice- it was horribly strong.

"Alright, alright- you're a lightweight anyway, prolly a good thing you don't like it- let's get you some tea or somethin' to clear your throat."

"Zacks, what kind of instruments are they playing over there?"

"Huh? Oh- not sure. Weird things, aren't they? Kinna neat sound to 'em though."

"…" Cloud looked around once more, and though it wasn't his ideal setting, he could see why Zacks liked it- the soft half light, the air filled with voices and that strange, but likable tune, and general warmth emitted by the patrons- everyone there seemed all smiles and jokes, laid back and enjoying the evening.

"Here you go, Spike-" Zacks pushed the tea, served in a mug, in his direction. Cloud quickly sipped it, found it rather nice, and briefly thanked every god he could think of for being rid of that taste.

Zacks smiled, taking another sip. He had his own ulterior motives for being so persistant in having Cloud come out and witness more of Gavriel- for one, he wanted his whiskey, and the company was a plus. For two, however, there was a more important incentive. After Cloud reached home, he seemed to plan on just going back to the same fashion of living he had before. Zacks wasn't about to leave that as is- _couldn't_ leave that as is. Not someone with Cloud's abilities. He figured that after experiencing more of what was out there, the city life, the new places to discover, the interesting people, the adventure… Once he got a taste of the bigger picture, he couldn't just leave it and go back to the dull life he had. He hoped.

There was overwhelming potential in Cloud and there was no way he could let it lie dormant and be put to waste- it would be a crime against humanity. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Not only were his magical abilities astounding, but he had realized something that had been bothering him in the manner Cloud maneuvered while learning the sword. Those scrawny muscles of his were stronger than he had initially expected- just very untrained. He surmised it came from a lot of farm-labor-like work, judging from what he knew of his home life. He natural reflexes were amazing, as well as his ability to interpret what his opponent was planning next- something that as far as he knew, really only came from experience, which led him to believe he been in his share of fights. Of course, he lacked the knowledge of how to use these traits, much less the training to put them into action without thought- he needed more coordination, speed, strength…

But the fact was that these were all things that grew with training. And his potential to be one hell of a fighter wasn't even his strong point.

To say the least, he had to make him wake up and want something more for himself.

Zacks quirked a brow, brought out of his musings by a small flicker, "What are y- Cloud!"

"What-What?" Cloud had been keeping his hands low under the bar top and was trying to get a candle-sized flam to stay lit in the palm of his hand- he quickly dispelled it as soon as Zacks noticed, though.

Zacks shook his head, and chuckled, "Get your mind away from magic for a minute, would you? Not here. As much as you're trying to hide it, you wouldn't want anyone around to notice."

"…Right."

Right about then, Zacks found himself slapped harshly on the shoulder, and two figures appeared at his side.

"Imagine running into you here! How's it goin', Zacks?"

One was the familiar form of Ras, grinning like an idiot, the other was a brunette, who was also grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, hey- who's the kid?" said the unfamiliar one.

Zacks rolled his eyes, and flashed a grin, "Miran, Miran, Miran. Knew I couldn't hide from the likes of you two forever," he jerked his thumb, "This is Cloud."

"Ah. Well, a pleasure to meet you then, Cloud."

Ras grinned, "So what're you two doin' anyway? Didn't take shorty here for a drinker…"

Cloud glared. He wasn't _that_ short. Well. Perhaps in comparison to Zacks and Ras, he was. But Miran wasn't that much taller then him, really. He didn't think so, anyway.

"Nah, I was trying to introduce him to the finest whiskey in the world here, but he didn't take to it."

Ras grinned, "Oh, gimme a break, you're the only one who drinks that shit- it's disgusting!"

Miran laughed, and Zacks folded his arms, insulted, "Hey, best stuff on the planet-! You two just can't handle it- it is _not_ disgusting!"

Cloud couldn't help but smile.

::::

A little while longer, after small conversation and getting picked on about his height more by Miran (who was _not_ all that much taller than him, but it was highly amusing to Miran who normally had to deal with the same mockery from Ras), Ras excused himself to go in search of the little boys' room, leaving a bit more quiet in his place. After which, Zacks took on a bit more serious tone, turning to Miran, "So… how've you and Ras really been doing?"

Miran frowned, "Well, I've been just fine, but I see you noticed Ras seems a little out of sorts about something. Surprised you noticed, he's been doing good job of pretending everything's alright."

"Yeah. So what's this 'something' he's out of sorts about?"

"Don't know."

Zacks quirked a brow, "That's more than a bit unusual…"

"I know, but he hasn't mentioned anything to me- so I tried asking him about it once, and he shrugged it off, completely denying anything was up."

"Hm." Zacks thought about that a minute, eyeing Miran, who just shrugged. "…He'll probably tell you with time. Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll get over soon, he always does."

"Yeah. Anyway, s'been fun kids, keep an eye on 'im Cloud. Ras and I've got a few things to take care of yet and if I leave him here any longer he'll drink himself silly, so I'm gonna go grab him and drag him out the door."

"Righto, see ya Miran!"

Cloud waved, and Miran took his leave, leaving the two alone again, "…Speaking of drinking yourself silly…how are you still conscious?"

"Pah, don't kid, this's nothing. My tolerance is through the roof- set me up with a drinking contest against _anyone_, I'd take 'em."

Cloud shook his head amusedly, not doubting it.

"At any rate, c'mere, I want you see something." Zacks pushed his seat away from the bar, standing up and grabbing his arm, heading towards the back of the building where there seemed to be a back door.

They stepped outside into the night air, and the noise of the city seemed to be turned down a bit now that they weren't out on the streets. Thick grass was growing back behind the spire buildings, and there were many flowering bushes and various trees. Cloud, who had managed to wrangle his arm away, arched a brow, wondering exactly where they were headed.

"One of my favorite spots in this whole city, wait 'till you see it…"

…And soon enough, a wide creek came into view, that seemed to be headed right into part of the city, flowing right through it. There also seemed to be lights along it at one point, but Cloud couldn't quite make out the structure the lights were from.

As they grew closer, it became clearer; before it reached the city, there was a bridge going over it. Not a normal bridge, by any means. Instead, it had no visible means of what someone would normally consider functioning support. What it did have were pieces of paper. Floating in midair. In the shape of two arches side by side. On each individual piece of paper was a single written character that glowed a vibrant, pale yellow shade. On either side of the bridge were two lamp-post shaped posts, appearing to be made out of some sort of clear crystal, with the same pale yellow glow at their top; this clear crystal spread to connect one lamp-post with its corresponding one on the other side of the creek, creating the bridge's siding. The same clear crystal, though it had been hard to see at first, formed platforms between the sheets of paper creating the arches, a small space of air left between each one.

Cloud was stunned. It was though someone had created a bridge out of pieces of glass, which were only visible in the night due to the glinting of light from the pieces of paper that held it together. And Zacks had just stepped onto it without a second thought. He was also grinning like an idiot, seeming rather happy with Cloud's reaction, and reached out his hand.

"There's a lot more to see out there then this, Spike. C'mon now, quit yer gawkin' and come up here. I guarantee it's perfectly stable."

So, after a moment, Cloud went ahead and took hold of Zacks' arm, stepping onto the clear surface, which was a rather wild sensation, because he could see the water moving beneath him, see the reflection of the lights, and if he didn't look too carefully, or glanced down out of the corner his eye, it really looked as though he was walking on air. It didn't feel like it however; it was definitely solid. And it was, apparently, a much stronger material then it appeared, because the thin platforms seemed to have no trouble with both his and Zacks' weight at the same time. When they got to the center of the bridge, Zacks leaned onto the bridge's side leisurely, looking out at the city, and Cloud found himself following suit.

"…So watcha think?"

"…" Cloud looked out to where the creek lead into the city- all of its lights and spires were reflected in the water, and there was so much movement and life to the city itself that it almost seem as though it was an extension of the water's shimmering itself. It was nice, to be set apart from the hustle and bustle of the city on this bridge, but still be able to gaze into it and enjoy its life from here. "…it's so different…"

Zacks quirked a brow, "Different?"

"This city, the people here…" Cloud paused as though he was about to say something, but checked it, "…everything. I had thought Landor was as extravagant as it got, really. And I never knew there were any places left that had so much magic…all in one spot…"

"…You're home's the complete opposite of Gavriel, eh? …Yeah, I've been to those small, out of the way villages before. They can be kind of nice, every now and then, but usually, they're just drab. It's because of the people, they don't have the same heart and passion as the people of Gavriel. Here, even the old know how to live young. Buildings and decorations that are more beautiful than physically efficient are seen as a necessity, because it raises morale, makes it easier to be happier. Most of the people in small villages don't appreciate beauty for how it enhances life."

"…My mother told me something similar once. How people underestimate the power things that are made beautifully instead of most efficiently."

"A wise woman, then. I can see where you get your smarts from, eh?"

"…" Cloud smiled lightly, looking down at the water underneath the bridge. Upon occasion, a firefly would wander away from the banks and pass across the water to the other side. It really was different. The city. The people. _You._ That's what he had been about to say. _You're completely unlike anything I've ever known. In a good way._

It was a silly thought, though- of course he was completely different. He was _Zacks_. He was legendary, after all. But now he could really see why. Legends don't become legends just because they've done great things, or just because they're memorably good people. They had to have a certain outstanding personality to them, a certain sense for the world that sets them apart. A certain something that could make people feel good just thinking about them.

::::

It was pretty late when they finally returned, having called a quits on Gavriel's sites for the night. Zacks was bombarded with words by a short, high-strung woman who had something about her that yelled 'secretary' a few moments after they had gotten in the door- apparently he was needed for something or another, and with a roll of his eyes, he told Cloud he would see him in the morning before he was whisked away.

Cloud, on the other hand, had decided it was time to go to bed. In fact, he had decided about ten minutes ago. Problem was, he was probably farther away from the direction he should have been going now then he was ten minutes ago. He was a bit lost.

He hadn't seen anyone to ask where he should go for a little while now; before he had considered it when he saw several people, but each one had seemed in a hurry or busy, so he had decided it wouldn't be too hard to navigate on his own. This is also known as a mistake.

He took the next stairwell he came across downwards, feeling pretty sure that he heard something down there, and hoping it would be a bit more occupied than the hall he had been wandering down. He peeked in the large room at the bottom, and to his luck, it seemed to be a small bar-like area, where a few were sitting around taking a break. He noticed the woman in a pink dress that he was pretty sure was the same one that had been with the giggling fan-girl group earlier, and was making a point to avoid getting within her sight when a familiar hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Well, 'allo there! What're you wanderin' around down here for, Cloud m'boy?" Ras grinned at him devilishly.

"…Er…Hi. I'm lost, actually…"

Ras laughed, and steered him over to a seat at a small table, "Ah, figures, this place is like a friggin' maze. Why don't you join me while I finish my drink here, then I'll getcha where ya need to go. I assume you were headin' back up to the rooms, aye? Y'like tea, don'tcha? Why don't you have another cup of that, s'pposed to calm nerves or something, looks like you could use a few gallons if you ask me."

"Yeah…thank you. I was lucky you were down here, I guess," Cloud said as he nodded, eyes traveling around the room. They came to rest on the small pouch-bag Ras had sitting on the table, or more particularly, a small, partially vial-shaped green-blue bottle that sticking partway out, filled with a liquid that must have been slightly darker than the bottle itself. "…what's that?"

Ras paused, surprised, and moved the bag off the table, "Oh, er- that's nothin', really." He attached the bag to where it's original place appeared to be, at his hip. "…Yeah, you sure seem shy enough; I'd imagine you'd barely keep yourself from having a stroke havin' ta stop someone you didn't know, 'specially when it's a mad house and everyone looks like they're in the middle of somethin'." He took a quick shot of…something, "Most of 'em aren't that busy actually; just busy trying to _look_ busy. Don't want t'piss off Hojo or any of 'is little lap dogs."

Cloud stared a moment at what he had just drank… it was a deep, reddish-amber color, smelled strongly of alcohol, and practically glowed. In fact, he was pretty sure he saw little wisps of red coming off its surface, like some sort of vapor. "…What…what _is_ that…?"

"This? Oh, this is a _real_ man's drink. Dragon's breath. Most people can't handle it- lightweight like yerself prolly wouldn't do well with even a _whiff_ of th'stuff. Miran's pretty good with holdin' his alcohol, but even he doesn't go near this. S'got a couple other kickers mixed into it, too. Me an' Zacks try to out-drink each other with it all the time."

"…That's…interesting. Crazy, but interesting."

"Heh, yeah. It's the only thing that'll get 'im buzzed I think. The only problem is that when you try t'have a drinking contest with it, no ever remembers who wins."

Cloud rolled his eyes, not surprised. He non-chalantly picked up his tea, which he realized was becoming his only sane companion, and took a small sip of the pleasant, sweetened drink.

And right about then the room did this funny thing and decided to start spinning.

::::


	8. Chapter Eight

::::

Stargazers

Chapter Eight

::::

He was in a void of space, black space. It wasn't discomforting; in fact, there was something nice about the dark abyss he was engulfed in. He felt he was slowly falling through it, almost sinking into it, except that there wasn't anything to sink into.

It was just then, as he was deciding he wanted to keep on falling, slowly falling, drifting further downward, deeper…that he began to hear the echoes. Echoes of familiar voices, echoes of images he wasn't quite sure he could place but that he knew were familiar. Oh…yes, he recognized them now, he remembered…although he wasn't quite sure when he had forgotten them…he had never done that before…

They were voices from home, images from home, people from home, from now and long ago. He had seen them many times before, like this. Only they hadn't seemed so far away, all those other times… voices…a group of three he remembered well…voices playing, voices laughing, voices loving life…unless he stumbled too close, forgot to back away. Then they were voices laughing, voices taunting, voices rejecting. He had stopped falling at some point, he wasn't sure when. This, however, meant that he had to move of his own means, had to get away from the voices, had to run. But there- yes there, there was a familiar image that wasn't as bad, the one that was on some level considered safe…however, it was the one he feared the most. She was beautiful, kind, adventurous… until he drew too near. Then she was frustrated, cold…she tried her hardest to be nice, and he didn't blame her at all when she hinted that she want didn't him anywhere near her at all, in a gentle manner. She tried gently to let him pick up on the fact that she didn't want to pick on him, but more so didn't want to be associated with him.

She tried to hate him nicely.

That was why he hated upsetting Tifa the most. He could tell she felt obligated to be nice, could tell she felt too guilty to be mean outright. Maybe if he hadn't always said the wrong things, acted the wrong way…well, frankly maybe if he had been anyone other than himself, he could have been her friend. But he always failed so miserably his mother was the only one who didn't hate him for it. He wasn't quite sure what he should have done differently, just that he had been wrong all the time.

He began running- he needed to get away from the happy voices, knowing that if he didn't they would turn sour. He needed to get away from Tifa, who didn't want him near her. Maybe his own mother was secretly sick of him… everyone else was…

As he ran through the cascade of echoes, past the disproving looks- he wasn't sure where he was going… he always would run to the woods, out of everyone's way- that's how he had found his favorite clearing, the one where Tifa found him once, and was nice. There was no one there to frown, so she was nice. She must have felt guilty. She was a nice girl…

There were never any woods here, though, in this black…the echoes of reality were there, but there was no echo of the woods. His only option was to keep running into the darkness, until there weren't any echoes left. He didn't understand why they seemed to follow him, didn't they want him to leave? Was he doing something wrong again? Perhaps he wasn't running fast enough, but he didn't think he could go any faster, he was trying, didn't they see that?

Very suddenly, a hand broke everything. All was still dark, but there was hand reaching out from nowhere…and somewhere from the other side of that hand, he could feel a confident smile. He stopped running…what was this…? This had never happened before…he wanted…he wanted to go towards it, but he didn't know if he was supposed to…

He was sinking again, he realized. But he didn't want too. The sensation was just as comforting as before, but that smile he had felt, where…? Ah, but it was too far out of sight at this point…what was it he had been trying to reach? It didn't matter now; he was falling again, drifting again.

Cloud was in a void of space, black space. He didn't mind it, he found it rather nice…he wanted to drift further down…he felt he was forgetting something, but he wasn't sure what…it didn't matter, though. He was sinking, nicely, slowly, falling, drifting…

Pages. There were pages turning quickly, as though wind were blowing over them, but there was no wind. He couldn't see what was on them. Then there were more pages, behind, turning more slowly, some more quickly, but all of them moving. Then there were lights…two of them. Small and blue. Perhaps…perhaps they weren't lights, they looked more like they were glinting off of something. He was falling, but this time towards the two glinting lights, past all the pages, pages that seemed to be following him downwards now.

Cloud landed, gently, although there wasn't anything to land on. The two small lights were smaller than he had thought…he wasn't sure how he had seen them from so far away. They moved then- or rather, what was in front of him moved. The glints flickered across small, round spectacles set on a familiar face, as it lifted from looking downwards, silhouette shifting in the shadow. He was sitting at a desk, it seemed. The moment the figure stilled, the reflecting light was no longer visible, nor was anything to suggest there had ever been an image before him.

There was a flash behind him, and he whirled around. It was a flash of green and blue, alighting an image of the same man, features now lit with the colors which seemed to have erupted into a cloud out of some sort of bottle clenched in his hand. The flash of color was quick, and flicked, much like when lightning splits the sky. The moment the powerful light had died, so had the image with it.

To his side this time- there! Another image erupted form the dark, this time of red and gold. The image graced the darkness with its presence longer than the other two. The man was bent over a bowl which seemed to be the cause of the light, his features reflected in the surface of the liquid inside it, casting a red glint over those small spectacles.

Cloud wasn't scared. The light from the images gave off the sensation that they held a tremendous amount of power. But fear had failed to strike him.

Awe had succeeded where fear failed.

Again the image faded from view, flickering as it did so, and he half expected to hear a rumble, the display of power reminiscent of a storm. The pages had caught up with him from his fall, the twirled about, handwriting now visible in scrawled, messy ink. They seemed to have a set destination in mind, and Cloud found himself turning about in a circle to watch where they were going to land. The flurry of pages had turned into a book now, its pages filled with that same scrawl of ink, pages flipping once again as though caught in a breeze. They then slowed, turning lightly, until coming to rest on a page only partially filled with the handwriting. Cloud stepped closer- the book seemed to be lying on a desk, facing away from him. He could see now that the writing was spreading itself, continuing that scrawl, jittering and dotting the 'i's as though someone were writing on the page. It was then that the tip of a quill became visible…and then slowly, the rest of its stiff plume, and well as the hand holding it. Then a light- clear, as though from a window at midday- began growing, as the spectacles and features of the man writing came into view, until he could clearly see him jotting notes, rapidly, only rarely pausing to frown, as though stuck for an accurate term. There were jars and vials of assorted sizes and colors littering the surface area of the desk, strange instruments and odd, nearly glowing tubes. Mixtures of different liquids and powders bubbled and churned, as though waiting to be attended to, but Hojo paid no mind to their call, continuing that ongoing scrawl across paper- books were visible now, everywhere. Stacks, and shelves behind…everywhere…

The pages returned then, a flurry of them from all sides of his vision, blocking the view. Cloud, with a start, reached out to push them out of the way, frantically trying to keep them from swallowing the vision whole. His meager attempts did nothing, however- there were just too many, coming too quick. He felt as though he were being pulled away from the alchemist, quickly being whisked backwards, through a set of large, oak doors, which slammed shut as he left them. Down some corridor he continued traveling, the doors still in sight, and suddenly both the papers and the force pulling him backwards retreated, dying down until there was no trace of them left. He paused… he was alone in the hallway. He turned around, and saw a stairwell leading up. Cloud took a step towards it, and everything began to grow darker. He continued walking towards the stairwell, his surroundings dissolving further into the darkness with each step, until he finally reached them, and lifted his leg to take the first step up…and he found himself falling, slowly, softly, tunneling, whirling, being pulled down unfamiliar corridors and back into the black abyss that felt almost as though it were his home.

He was falling in a void of space, black space. Slowly, drifting. There was something he was forgetting, he thought…about papers. They might have been important… but they were too far away now. He was drifting. Gently, nicely sinking. Color flashed in the distance, with an image, a silhouette, a man…it flickered away, swiftly as it came, followed by another, like distant flashes of lightening from a storm rolling away into the distance. They were powerful, beautiful, without limits… In the last one, he was sure he saw a smile on those worn features, approving another success… the abyss was nice, as it had been before, but now it was also wondrous… but it was slipping away…

::::

Cloud slowly began to crack his eyes open, blinking before opening them all the way, offhandedly thinking that somewhere on the edge of his mind he thought he heard a giggle. Then first thing he saw were two pairs of big, round eyes above him and he sat up with a start and yelp of surprise, staring at the two girls that stood on either side of his bed. "Wh… what are you doing in my room?!" _To hell with that_, he thought absently, _What am **I** doing in my room?_

The amber-haired girl on his right darted towards the door as Cloud tried to recollect his thoughts, and figure out where he was _supposed_ to be in accordance with his memory. The other girl, with dark hair artistically pulled back in some intricately woven design, smiled at him, as he heard the one who ran to the door calling for Miran in the hall. "Are you alright? They were worried about you- we were watching you for Miran…"

At that moment, Miran entered the room right behind the girl that had fetched him. "Oh, good! You're finally awake!"

Cloud remembered something about being lost, and Ras, and a comment about drinking contests, and not much else. He looked at Miran bewilderedly, "…What?"

"Ras carried you up here last night after you passed out, all bumbling and apologetic, and when you didn't wake up before Zacks had to attend a meeting this morning, Ras insisted on watching you for him since he felt it was his fault, after which he soon remembered _he_ had prior obligations as well to supervise those working on the caravan construction, and asked- begged, really- _me_ to watch you in his stead. I had just stepped out to stretch my legs a bit and these two young ladies, who I found outside the door, were kind enough to do me the favor of watching you and collecting me in the off chance you woke up while I was out of the room." He smiled, as though there were nothing to it, crossing his arms over his slate-blue vest.

Cloud paused a moment, before repeating himself, "…What?" he shook his head a bit, "Wait, I passed out?"

Miran blinked, "Oh? You don't remember do you? The same thing happened to me once, if I recall correctly… Apparently, Ras was drinking Dragon's Breath last night, and when you off-handly reach for your cup of tea, you accidentally picked up his glass instead. You were probably distracted by him talking his head off, as he usually does; one sip of that can take you down real fast if your not ready for it- I'm good at holding my alcohol, lemme tell ya, but that stuff is _weird_- all sorts of things in it. I personally don't think it's safe for consumption, but tell our idiot friends that and they'll probably have more gusto to try it- they're very similar, you know- Zacks and Ras, that is. Considering the fact that you're on the small side, aren't a big drinker, and weren't expecting it- pah, if it'll take me down, I'm surprised you aren't dead."

The girl with the black hair rolled her eyes a bit at that, "You're exaggerating horribly, Miran, you know it's not lethal."

"Do I? Do I really?"

The girl with the amber hair giggled, "You've just got a grudge against it because you can't drink it with Ras and Zacks."

"That's not true! I refuse to get near that junk anymore, I tried it once, and what'd it do? I am an experienced drinker, thank you, and I know when something's messed up…"

Cloud, meanwhile, furrowed his brow, ignoring the current argument going on. That hadn't been right, he was sure of it- he remembered, while Miran had been explaining… he had picked up his cup of tea- he was quite certain- and he had taken a sip of what was definitely tea, and then…that's when everything wavered in his mind…the room had spun, and…that was it. No, something was definitely not fitting together correctly. "…Um…" Cloud coughed a bit to get the attention of the three, "…If you wouldn't mind…I think I'd rather like to get dressed…"

"Well, don't let us stop you-" The amber-haired girl began, but soon found herself cut off as she was drug out the door by her female companion.

"Er-right then. I suppose I'd best let Zacks and Ras know you're all right…you are feeling alright, aren't you?" He asked, smiling as Cloud nodded, "Oh good! All's well in the world then… right, off I go…" He closed the door behind him as he exited the room, and Cloud rubbed his temples a moment, wondering if this sort of insanity was everyday around here.

::::

Cloud wandered down the hall, side-stepping offhandedly to avoid another human embodiment of a worker ant and his mile high stack of papers. After getting dressed, and grabbing a bite of lunch with Miran (it had been close to noon when he had woken), he was informed he'd be on his own for a decent portion of the day. Zacks with a whole list of things to attend to, Ras stuck as a glorified babysitter, and Miran needing to work on not only his own paperwork, but Ras' as well, he was familiarizing himself with the halls so he wouldn't do something as pathetic as getting himself lost again. He found it wasn't too difficult as long as he kept track of what level he was on, and didn't focus on the direction of hallways but rather whether he was moving in the direction towards his room from the main lobby, or the direction away from it. Cloud had realized the building was larger and more complicated than that, but for his temporary stay, and since he didn't really need to be anywhere specific, the simplified system seemed to suit him just fine.

Miran had mentioned there were several libraries located throughout the vicinity, so he was hoping to stumble across one. His first thoughts for making use of the time was towards practicing magic, but he realized that once he got started, he wouldn't want to stop. If he kept up his best efforts for more than an hour, he would probably knock himself unconscious again by the time Zacks returned from his duties, and that wouldn't be very nice.

The blonde had been wandering around for nearly a half an hour now, but the people running about as well as his own thoughts had been keeping himself entertained. He was glad everyone here was too busy here to pay him much mind- the few that he had encountered, such as Ras and Miran, had treated him nicely enough, even if was just because he knew Zacks. It was sort of nice to pretend that he fit in here, and that he wouldn't be sneered at if the others were to give him the time of day.

He paused at a stairwell leading down, not only to mentally check off that he was about to go down another level, but to try and place a slight sensation of familiarity. He ventured downwards, following the corridor that greeted him. He still couldn't place it- the halls seemed to have an almost ethereal air to them in his mind's eye. He turned left, without really thinking about it, as though he had walked these halls before, although he hadn't, as though he had seen these corners before, although he hadn't, and as though he was familiar with this route, although he wasn't.

Cloud scrunched his nose a bit at the sensation he couldn't place…had he been somewhere similar before? No, he had never left home, and there certainly weren't any corridors like this in his village. Had he wandered this way last night? …No, he had never gone down this many levels, he was sure. What then? He shook his head; no need to make a mountain out of a molehill, people experienced unexplainable déjà vu all the time.

He continued to wander until he caught site of a doorway at the end of the corridor he was in presently, and something made his heart pick up its pace. That door…

He remembered now. He had been right, he had been dreaming last night, but it had trailed into something odd that he couldn't quite remember no matter how he wracked his brain. He did, however, remember this doorway. And papers. Yes, he was quite certain this was the door.

He stood there a moment, a bit unsure what to do with himself. Continue? Turn back? Tifa wouldn't have hesitated. Then again, Tifa had quite a penchant for trouble. However, as he stared at the door, he already knew he couldn't bring himself to just walk away from it- after all, it didn't feel particularly foreboding; in fact, if he remembered his dream correctly, it was more…wondrous. So down the corridor he went, wrapping a hand around the door's handle, and slowly opening it, peering in to see if anyone was inside.

There wasn't. Or at least it didn't seem so; there was a good amount of light flooding in through windows towards the back that were hard to see because of the many bookshelves obscuring the view. Closer to the front of the room was a wooden desk, with a chair pulled out and left askew. Various bits of equipment, jars and flasks littered the desk, and as Cloud's gaze trailed to the other walls, he found tabletops covered in the same, although more organized, and some only covered with various stacks of papers.

"…Hello?" He inquired softly, and upon receiving no reply, called out again a bit louder as he stepped into the room, lightly closing the door behind him. He remembered the dream now, the enchanting flashes of light, and the make-shift wizard controlling them. His thoughts were now diverted, however, to the many shelves of books. He had never seen so many in one spot…and although he had expected to find a large array in his search for a library, he hadn't imagined how excited he would feel to have them all at his fingertips- he had read the same pages so many times at home, with the few books he had possessed. Again and again, nearly memorizing them word for word. He stepped forward to the nearest bookcase, and walked along its length, taking in the bindings of the many books that provided titles that hinted towards their contents. They seemed to deal primarily with the uses of various substances, most of which he had never heard of. He continued onto the next case, this one seemingly to be filled with hand-written books, journals, or notes. Onto the next one. "Glory," Cloud breathed as he stared at the books before him now; they were all on magic. Magic webs, spell classes, spell casting…

These could help him. They could help him become better…perhaps, perhaps if he was good enough, good as he wanted, needed to be… If he became good enough with magic, perhaps he could gain some respect for it. Just enough that he wouldn't be such a disappointment, that Tifa wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore.

He blinked, thoughts broken. The dream last night, there had been something different about it. There was something else…it had ended differently then it had used to. He shook his head- it was just a dream, no matter how familiar he was to it.

He kept moving, wondering what else was occupying the other shelves. Books on biology, magic beasts and mythical creatures, he paused at a book on the lore of soaress and soaress stones; the creatures had certainly managed to capture his interest. But he continued, determined to explore the rest of the shelves. There were books on mathematics, arithmancy, scrying…books on ancient cultures… now there were books on mixed topics, ones that contained brief information on a wide variety of subjects, much like the one he had at home which had said the soaress was a creature that existed only in man's imagination. Then series, sets by the same author, arranged next to each other as they had been intended to be. His eyes flicked over the author's names and suddenly backtracked as he was struck by a familiar one. That was the author of one of the books he owned, his favorite out of the ones he had, Ghast! He kneeled down, reading the titles in his series and- there! There it was! It was his book! He plucked it from the shelf and flipped through it, amazed. It was an introduction to the basics of magic- its abundance years ago, how it was needed today, the workings of magic webs, and the faulty old-age system of separating magic into two classes that failed to take several discovered exceptions into consideration. He had found the man's thinking so logical and easy to follow, as though they were always on the same page… he snapped the book shut, sliding it back onto the shelf, and switched his attention to another of Ghast's work…it was about soaress…

After glancing over the introduction, he planned on only skimming through, as he had lost track of the time and really should check… but he was kidding himself if he thought he could resist reading just part of the first section, that familiar style, that same voice in writing, but by the gods, it was new, and he quickly found himself immersed in the words of his familiar mentor.

"What are you doing? No one is allowed here."

Cloud nearly dropped the book, visibly jumping from being caught off guard by the scowling alchemist, and felt a sensation that resembled his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach. Unlike the dream, Hojo's presence did inspire fear. There was something about the man that felt inherently wrong. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean- I didn't know-"

Hojo cut him off by snatching the book had had been reading out of his hands, peering at the pages the wide-eyed boy had been reading. He fixed Cloud with a glare, "You didn't touch anything important, did you? If I find my notes have been trifled with…"

"No- no, I didn't touch anything, other than another book in that series, I'm sorry, I really didn't know that no one was allowed in here, I was looking for a library…" Cloud realized he was talking faster than normal, and probably sounded like a babbling idiot.

Hojo waved a hand in the air in a dismissing manner, as he snapped the book shut with the palm it had been resting in, slipping it back onto the shelf, "Enough." He paused pensively, fixing Cloud with a scrutinizing look-over, "…Interesting choice," He commented, with a tone that implied he wanted a reason for it being chosen.

Cloud took a moment to answer, his heart rate above normal, "…Ah…I have a book by the same author at home…and I just recently learned that soaress actually exist…so when I saw them under his name, I couldn't help my curiosity…"

"…He used to be a very wise individual. His earlier novels were magnificent. …As for soaress," Hojo snorted, "I suppose that idiot showed you his, did he? He doesn't know how to use it properly."

Cloud knew he was referring to Zacks, and decided to ignore the 'idiot' comment. After all, he was in Hojo's territory, and really didn't want to be on his bad side. That, and Zacks really did have a tendency to act like an idiot. He felt himself calming down a bit, as Hojo didn't seem terribly angry. "…He said they got themselves caught easily. But they can't be too easy to lose, since he didn't seem too hesitant to send it to Sephiroth…"

"Bah, that's because he always sends it to Sephiroth- and Sephiroth has a soaress stone. Soaress can sense the whereabouts of other active stones, and aren't easily distracted along the way when they have such a target in mind. Of course, you're companion is unaware of this; he's one of the fools who believe that soaress actually have some form of personal being resembling a… 'soul', for the lack of a better term. He obviously believes his soaress has grown accustomed to being sent to Sephiroth, as though he can find him easier because of some form of attachment, or familiarity." He shook his head at the ridiculous idea, "It has as much reasoning to it as believing a pet rock with a face drawn on it is a sentient being."

"…Oh." Cloud was impressed that Hojo seemed to be well knowledgeable of them; apparently he wasn't an expert only in magic and alchemy. In the back of his mind, he remembered Zacks telling him he should really, _really_ avoid the man, but was still frustrated with the lack of reason behind it. "I really know nothing about them. …The very idea seems rather otherworldly. I didn't think they existed until I actually saw one…"

"…Neither did I. Perhaps that shows you've a sounder mind, to not believe so easily in legend…" He paused in his drawl again, appearing to once more be taken by thought. "…Your magic abilities are impressive. I was under the impression they would be wasted, but perhaps you are more intelligent than the company you keep. Let me see it again."

"Er…" He faltered under Hojo's impatient gaze, but didn't have a decent excuse not to fulfill the man's request. Hesitantly, Cloud reached out an upturned palm in front of himself, and though it took him a brief moment longer then usual, no doubt due to nerves, the spark soon formed in his hand, duplicating itself rapidly to consume his hand with the powerful branches of light.

Hojo immediately stepped closer, one hand adjusting how is spectacles sat before his eyes as he leaned downward a bit, fascinated. "…How long have you been able to generate lightning?"

"…Since several days ago…Zacks helped tell me how to do it."

"…Probably believes himself an expert at it. Can you throw it?"

"Throw it…?"

"Yes," Hojo said as he pulled away from the sparks, "Casting it as a ranged spell without creating a bolt- having the sparks generate at an area not connected to your own body."

"I don't think so, I've never tried anything like that…"

Hojo frowned, shaking his head, "...Pity. I suppose it will be some time before you manage it, then, its easier to try creating bolts first, as they branch from yourself, but they're hardly useful at an amateur level. They might reach a foot in front of you, if you're lucky. Bolts are very compressed. One at a decent length is quite an advanced feat. Throwing it is much more useful until a greater power is developed…Far more useful for my interests as well, but as I said, pity…"

Cloud was half listening to what Hojo was saying. Throwing magic… How? He knew how to call it forth, should it really be that hard to control where it develops? He had halted the lightning he had brought forth from his palm, but he focused on calling it again. As he felt it coming, he did not concentrate on having the power blossom from his hand, but instead focused on an area just above the floor several feet ahead. If he released it now, with his concentration on that spot, where else could it go…?

Hojo was surprised out of his drawl by a sudden crack of energy that fizzled over Cloud for a moment, but also a spot several feet away from him. He stared. "…Did you just…" He stared at the spot where he had seen the lightning crackle briefly before it fizzled out. He did it. Zacks' runt had just made an attempt at throwing lightning, and hadn't failed miserably. "You did." He quickly switched his gaze to Cloud, and was surprised to see him frowning, though his features showed none of it.

"I messed it up. It didn't go only where I wanted it, it generated around me, too." He scowled, "And it fizzled out too quickly…I had no control over it whatsoever, it was just a burst of energy, not a controlled spell…"

Hojo felt a small smile curling at the edge of his lips. He had been right. This boy had a controlled, self-scrutinizing mind. This was what he needed. And at the speed he grew more capable…"I have a proposal for you, boy."

Cloud looked up at that, his turn to be surprised again, and silently waited for him to continue, Zacks' warning drifting back into his mind.

Hojo walked over to his desk and plucked a small, empty, corked jar off of it. "…You see this?" He asked, as he lightly tapped the side of the glass. "…I need someone able to cast elements inside sealed jars." He set it back down on the desk, "…I need someone who can generate magic in order to test its effects on a slew of concoctions. Test the ideas of being able to bottle magic power itself, controlling temperatures on substances that don't react within the bounds of limits only magic can break. I need an apprentice. One to carry on my work, and to help do the small necessities that waste far too much valuable time. And you," He fixed him with a pointed stare, "need a mentor. I can pull out the potential of your abilities. I understand the wonders of their workings, I understand how your desire to be enlightened. It has become my life as much as you wish it to become yours."

Cloud was speechless. Could this actually be happening? What was going on? Hadn't he been looking for library somewhere along the line? …But it was nonsense. He had a life already, a life at home, with his mother, and Tifa, and his woods…but this was what he had wanted, what could earn him respect; correct what he always did wrong. But he couldn't... "I can't…I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Returning home, I know. A pitifully small village, without a single scholar's influence, I assume. But what then? What use is your ability there? You plan on retreating now that you've just opened your eyes? …It's up to you, of course. If you were perfectly happy with your little life, then return to it. However, you might want to consider what those you are returning to would think of you backing down from such opportunity."

Cloud was trying to keep his mind straight…he hadn't thought of what his mother would think- would she want him to pursue this? He knew that if he asked, she would say yes, even if she wasn't sure if she'd be alright taking care of herself for so long. But it… it _could_ actually work out. Maybe. "I…don't know. It might be possible…I don't know."

"Just consider it. There is no need to think about it all at once. Now…I need to get to work, I've been set behind. You may go."

A bit stunned, Cloud simply nodded, and quietly found his way back to the door, stepping out and watching the make-shift wizard beginning to work his wonders as he shut it behind him.

::::

"Oh good, you're not dead," Cloud received as a greeting, along with a large grin, from a waiting Zacks who was leaning against the door of his room with his arms folded, "Where the hell'd you get off to?"

"…I went looking for a library," He responded tentatively- had had a feeling Zacks wouldn't take it well if he told him about his encounter with Hojo."

"Pah, I should've known. You feelin' alright? You were out cold when Ras brought you up here last night. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up…"

Cloud shook his head, "I'm fine. But…I didn't drink any Dragon's Breath. I'm positive of it. I remember tasting the tea…"

Zacks quirked a brow, "Ras was right there Cloud, he saw it. …Besides, Dragon's Breath can distort your memory real bad; you had intended to drink tea, you had wanted to drink tea, so as far as the Dragon's Breath effect on your mind is concerned, you drank tea. Trust me," He reached out an arm and patted him on the shoulder, "Nothing to it."

Cloud frowned, but decided to drop it. He was so positive…but Zacks knew the effects of the odd drink rather well, it seemed. Could it really have warped his memory so realistically? "…Why on earth…would any sane man or woman actually drink such a thing?"

"Ha!" Zacks laughed, "Proves you're a man, that's why! Besides, its one helluva buzz."

"…" Cloud gave Zacks one of those 'you have no brain' looks, but received only a simple grin in response, "…Can I get in my room now?"

"Nope."

"…And why would that be?"

"Because."

"…" Cloud glared at him, and reached for the door handle, attempting to shove Zacks out of the way. The later, however, refused to budge. "...Alright, fine."

He released the door's handle and turned to head back the way he had come- if he couldn't get in his room, then he could try to actually find one of the libraries that had managed to keep its location hidden. That didn't work to well however, as Zacks' arms suddenly wrapped around his middle and he found himself swung over the larger man's shoulder. "Zacks!" He cried in surprise, as he began walking down the hall, "What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Nope."

"Augh! Would you stop it? This is embarrassing! And where are we going?" He complained as he continued his attempt to struggle free, hoping he would be released before anyone actually saw him.

"We're gonna go spar. I need to work off some aggression form being surrounded by idiots, and what better way than smacking around my favorite companion, eh Spike?"

"That's not funny, don't call me that, and my sword is back in my room, so if you would kindly release me…"

"Not sparing with swords, gonna do a little hand to hand." He explained cheerfully.

"For God's sake, Zacks, put me down!" He pleaded, getting desperate as they were soon to pass by the crowded lobby.

"…Mmm, Lemme think about it…"

"…"

"Nope."

"Zacks!"

::::


	9. Chapter Nine

* * *

Stargazers

Chapter Nine

* * *

Cloud was peeved. As such, his offensive was on the better side. His aggression, however, didn't have anywhere near what would be considered desired effects on Zacks. Rather, it amused him to no end.

It was harder to do things right when he was frustrated, and it was far easier to get frustrated when Zacks was acting almighty and impervious. Of course, it didn't help that it seemed he _was_ almighty and impervious. "Little faster then that, Spike," he commented, as he easily side-stepped a jab at his shoulder, catching Cloud's leg with his own and sending him to the floor. Cloud scowled as his palms hit the floor, and immediately pushed himself back up, using the momentum of the fall to spring back at Zacks. They had been sparring for over an hour, and though Zacks supposedly believed he was improving with his footing, he really felt as though he was getting nowhere.

"What is wrong with you!" Cloud commented right before his attack was once again stopped, Zacks grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm behind him with ease.

While being carried earlier, Zacks had refused to put him down even as they reached the lobby. The various cat-calls and comments that followed hadn't fazed him in the slightest. But of course, he wasn't the one _slung over a shoulder._ Cloud's face had glowed an impressive shade of red as he tried to keep his eyes directed at the ground, wondering if perhaps he could will himself to die if he played dead well enough.

"Wrong with _me_? Funny, I thought I was in the right here, considering I'm kicking your ass…"

"That's not what I _meant_-!" He snapped back, struggling to get his arm back as Zacks hadn't released him. "Are you totally foreign to the concept of dignity!"

"…Because you're arguing from such a dignified position, at the moment," Zacks snickered. Cloud managed to flip himself around to be facing Zacks at that comment, and Zacks responded by hooking the back of Cloud's ankle with his foot again, successfully knocking them both to the floor, Cloud pinned beneath him. "So you're still pouting because of that little incident…?"

"I am _not_ pouting!" The blonde growled in response.

Zacks grinned, "Y'know, you're cute when you're-"

"_Don't even!_" Cloud attempted cut him off before he could finish the cliché comment.

"-Pinned to the floor beneath me," he finished, lips curling in a triumphant smirk.

"…" Cloud paused as that registered, his cheeks taking on a familiar shade of red, "Get off, already."

Zacks, however, didn't budge, "What? This position not dignified enough for you?"

"Zacks, _get off_ me!" He responded with just enough anger to try to cover up the panic rising in his voice. Zacks rolled to the side and got to his feet. He offered hand to his companion on the floor, but Cloud ignored it and got to his feet on his own, dusting himself off.

"…You really still don't trust me at all, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Zacks just gave him a look, and Cloud averted his eyes.

"I want to know you, Cloud. It's pretty difficult to get to know someone when they don't trust you at all."

"…It doesn't matter anyway."

"Of course it does-!"

"No, it really doesn't. I'm never even going to see you again after I get home, so what's the point?"

"…You really feel that way?"

Cloud looked at him, and was surprised by the intensity in his eyes. The two silently stared at each other, Cloud left without a reply. Zacks finally broke the tension, shifting his weight and letting out a sigh as he put a hand behind his head. "…Well, I guess that's enough of this for one day."

Cloud let out a breath he hadn't know he'd been holding, and was relieved that they wouldn't be continuing. He was getting rather worn out, and he didn't feel like dealing with Zacks any longer for the evening. In the morning, everything would be normal again.

"You wait here; I'll be right back with the swords."

"Wait, we're not done yet?"

"You kidding? We're just done with hand to hand."

* * *

Cloud suppressed a yawn as he waited for Zacks to show up by the lobby's entrance way. It was just early enough that it wasn't too crowded, the day's affairs not yet in full swing. He ached a bit from the previous night; he wasn't sure just what had possessed Zacks to keep going for so long, but the more he thought about it, the more it drove home just how perfected Zacks' strength seemed to be and just how meager his own was. By the time he finally crawled into bed, he'd felt ready to never wake up again. Even though he still felt the exertion from last night's sparring, however, part of him felt ready to take part in the exercises again as soon as possible, sure that he could react quicker, choose better maneuvers, and just perform better another time around.

He was broken out of his thoughts by familiar voice yelling 'Heads Up!', and found himself catching a rolled up bundle of cloth, just barely interpreting what was said in time to react to it.

"S'a cloak; it's been getting a little chilly out with the wind, figured it be a good idea," Zacks grinned.

Cloud examined the dark burgundy material, which was thick without being overly cumbersome, and noted it seemed to be hand-stitched at the seams. "Oh. Thank you…Are we headed out, then?"

Zacks gave a nod, "The sooner the better, eh?" He swung the door open, a hop in his step as he walked out, holding the door for the blonde. Cloud followed, throwing the cloak on over his shoulders, inwardly trying to figure out just what kept the older man going all the time. It seemed unnatural to be so optimistic.

* * *

He wished he had had more time there, he decided. Cloud had periodically been glancing over his shoulder as Gavriel got farther away, and this time it was completely out of his sight. For some reason, he felt a bit melancholy when he couldn't see it any longer, and he decided it was because he hadn't had enough time to explore the knowledge and life it held.

When they had initially stepped outside, he was surprised by the number of people outside this early in the morning, but was equally surprised by how peaceful the streets were in comparison to the other times he had seen them. It had been nice to see that even in such a busy place the early hours held a certain amount of peace to them.

For now, his gazed focused on the ground sweeping past underneath the hooves of the dark stallion, and he reminded himself that despite the wonders Gavriel held, it also had its share of danger. If he had been there by himself, he was positive the city would have swallowed him whole. And he was still sure he had picked up his cup of tea, damn it. He wished he was more independent. He had always considered himself independant, but that was far easier when the world as he knew it was just his own village. Gavriel would have been impossible for him to handle without having someone to trust. _Well, sort of trust_, he thought as he considered the fact that he really hadn't had much choice in the matter.

* * *

The cloak wasn't going to much use, as it were; it was a perfectly nice day out, and the breezes were only a bit cool. They were currently walking alongside a creek surrounded by scattered trees, patterns from the sun filtering through their wavering leaves adding to the day's charms. Or at least Zacks thought so; he was fairly sure his shorter companion wasn't noticing a damned thing other then the flame he was trying so hard to cater to; it was fairly amusing to watch the slight twitch in his features every time it went out, and the brief scowls flickering across his lips.

"…You know, it really is easier to get a hold of it by going the other way first- mess with taking away heat before giving it. Maybe you should just move on to water for now, so that you can get a hold of making ice. That way it'll make fire a lot easier when you come back to it, y'know?"

Cloud frowned, still not looking up from the palm where he was trying to work with the teasing flame. "I don't want to skip over it now that I've started, though…it feels too much like quitting."

"…Now you're just being stubborn." Cloud rolled his eyes at that, and went back to concentrating on his flame as the man continued, obviously unaware that Zacks was not to be just brushed aside. "…Honestly, I have a feeling water would be a bit more amiable towards you, and then you could actually enjoy the scenery somewhat…"

Cloud jumped as his arms were unexpectantly grabbed, concentration on his flame lost as he was suddenly turned around to face the creek with his arms held steadfast at his sides. "What the-?"

"Relax for a minute and just look, Spike. See what a nice day it is? Stop worrying so much over that little speck of fire that's being as stubborn as you are. Besides, instead of feeling like you're quitting, be more practical about it; it would be a lot more efficient to move ahead, since fire will be easier to handle after you've gotten down messing with ice."

Cloud let his shoulders drop a bit as Zacks pulled his hands away, and stood there admiring the view in front of him. Zacks was right. It was a beautiful day, and water would be more efficient to move onto. "…Alright, you win."

Zacks just grinned at him, and they continued walking, although this time with Cloud a little more in touch with the here and now. And this went fine and dandy for about twenty minutes later, when Zacks stopped again to lead Velo over to the creek for a drink.

"Holy _shit_, you did that fast!"

"…Yeah, well…it was easier than fire, and I had been trying so hard to coax fire to work that it didn't seem as hard to get water. It was much easier to wait for it, too. Fire always feels like it needs to be fueled, but water just…lightly flows on its own." Cloud currently had a small swirl of water hovering above his cupped hands, slowly growing. Zacks couldn't help but admire the content look on the boy's features as he studied it.

"…"

"What?"

"…I told you so."

Cloud snorted at the comment, and responded by tossing his cupped palms with the swirling orb of water upwards to splash the offender's face. Which was all very satisfying, until he saw the crazy look coming over Zacks' surprised features. He felt his own face pale a bit, and took off running, ducking directly under Velo in order to gain a head start- he really should have known better then to think that was a good idea. Zacks just let out a whoop and darted after the not-nearly-fast-enough blonde. Cloud tried running around a tree, but wound up running right into Zacks' arms since he had gone the other way. Zacks wasted no time into hefting him up above his shoulders and carrying him towards the creek.

"Fond of water all the sudden, eh? Well, look, we've got this conveniently placed mass amount of it _right here_…" He said, as he lifted him over the water.

"Don't you dare-!" Cloud moved his arms frantically, trying to find a way to cling to him, "Do you realize how uncomfortable it will be trying to walk that far in wet clothes! Much less sleep in them, they probably won't be dry by the end of the day- for God's sake, put me _down_!" He hissed, but with a pleading tone.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe if you make me feel better by saying you're sorry…"

"_Zacks_!"

"Funny, that doesn't sound like an apology," Zacks said as he suddenly released his hold- but grabbed on again a split second afterward, only allowing Cloud to drop enough to scare the daylights out of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, alright! Just put me down!"

"Hm…" Zacks pretended to debate, tossing Cloud up a little.

"I'msorryImsorryIm_sorry_, okay?"

Zacks grinned, not saying anything for a moment, and then gently set Cloud down at his side. "Alright, I guess that'll do… You can just count yourself lucky on that one."

Cloud attempted to collect his heart rate as he watched the older man saunter off and pat Velo on the side, before mounting him. He shook his head, and after a moment, followed after him so that they could get moving again.

* * *

It had begun growing darker, and Zacks had finally decided they had made enough distance for one day. They should, he figured, make it there tomorrow. For some reason, Cloud didn't feel as thrilled inside as he thought he should. Perhaps because if he gave certain boys the chance, he would get the shit beaten out of him. At any rate, that was life, and he was pretty good at giving them the slip, so all that really mattered was making sure Tifa was alright and being with his mother again.

"You alright?" Cloud jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He hadn't realized he'd become lost in thought while gazing at the fire in front of him.

"Yeah…fine…" he stood up, pulling away from Zacks and walking a few steps away from the fire, stretching his arms above his head. When he brought them down again, he glanced at his palms, and raised them a bit to see how quickly he could generate water. With hardly enough time to snap, he'd summoned it to both hands. For some reason, that made him feel better. Two hands were suddenly pressed onto his from underneath, Cloud not having a chance to pull away before a chilling sensation spread through his hands and into the water he had formed, freezing it into one small orb in each hand. Zacks pulled away, having wrapped his arms around Cloud from behind and sent his own energy straight through him. The blonde just stood there, a delayed, violent shiver suddenly running down his spine. He turned around to be greeted by Zacks grinning like a satisfied idiot. "What'd you just…?"

"Froze it. I told you it's easier, even I can do it."

"Through my hands?"

"Feels neat, doesn't it? Wanna try it again?"

"What-? No, I- that's weird. You're weird."

"Well, I try. Seriously though, you liked it, admit it."

"Weirdo."

"Alright, alright…we should probably be getting to sleep soon, anyway… but you wanna try making ice first? It's fun."

"I think I'd rather try to get a stronger handle on water first; it's easy enough to generate, but difficult to control…"

"If you can freeze it a little, that makes it easier. If you decide not to be stubborn, you'll see how."

Cloud shook his head a bit at the teasing, but decided to see if it really would help. He sat himself down again, and summoned water to his hand once more. All he had to do was absorb heat, right? He didn't have to summon anything from inside, he just had to pull from the outside. That would be different… but should be easier, "…Whoa," he stopped for a moment, surprised at the sensation. Apparently, he had begun pulling the heat away from the outermost skin; a strange chilling sensation had taken over his palm and fingertips. He didn't hesitate for long though, and continued attempting to pull the heat away from the water.

"Ah ha! Y'see that? Look at it close…" Zacks was leaning in a bit now, watching the water. Cloud saw it too, the paper-thin layer of ice forming on the outside of it, the water slowing its motion. As soon as that small amount of ice had form, the rest of the water quickly froze down to the center. "Awesome, isn't it? It slows down the water's movement if you can get just that little layer on it. Flows where you want it to more willingly."

Cloud studied the ice for a moment, thinking. "…It's funny, isn't it? The different elements aren't just connected scientifically, they're all connected practically, too."

Zacks just smiled at him, until he noticed the boy beginning to frown, "What now?"

"I can't get the damned thing to melt again…"

Zacks laughed, "Of course not, you can hardly make a bit of fire by itself, you think you can do it when you're holding a chunk of ice? C'mon now. S'about time we got ourselves some shuteye, anyway."

"Pah." Cloud chucked the piece of ice he had formed into the fire. He'd get it eventually.

* * *

Morning came quicker than Cloud had expected, especially since he didn't remember falling asleep once. He hadn't felt unusually tired, though. In fact, he almost felt more awake than usual. At any rate, it had given him a lot of time to think. He was pretty sure that he wanted to experience something as new as Gavriel again in his lifetime. He was also pretty sure that he currently lacked the ability to do so without someone to depend on. This was extraordinarily frustrating. Was he really that pathetic? It certainly seemed so.

They had gotten moving again, Zacks certain they'd get to their destination today. It was a fairly quiet morning; Zacks was waiting for Cloud to say what was on his mind. There was apparently something troubling his young traveling companion, considering how pensive he looked without once attempting magic while they walked. He was, therefore, not surprised when it was Cloud who broke the silence. "Zacks…?"

"Yep?"

"…Were you ever intimidated when you went to new cities for the first time by yourself?"

"Thinking you depend on others too much?"

"…" Cloud's silence answered for him.

"Let me tell you, Cloud," Zack reached a hand over to ruffle Cloud's hair, and was quickly batted away, but just reached over again, letting the situation repeat itself while he spoke. "In order to depend on someone, you have to trust them. No matter who you are, you need to rely on _someone_. If you don't rely on someone _else_, you need to rely on _yourself_. But in order to rely on yourself, you need to trust yourself." He pulled his hand away, and stopped walking, causing the boy to stop and look at him, "Y'got me?"

Cloud really had no idea how he was supposed to respond to this, so he just sort of nodded. It made sense enough, but…just because he understood what Zacks was saying didn't mean he knew what to do about it. He was just about to lose himself thinking over this when he heard a whistle that knocked him back into reality. He looked up to see that Zacks had already mounted Velo again, and was holding his hand out to him, waiting. With less hesitation then usual, he took it.

* * *

As they traveled, the distant hills became not-so-distant, and even, Cloud realized, familiar. Which was odd, because the more familiar they looked, the less familiar they felt. There was an odd chill to the air, not only because the season didn't call for it, but because it felt unnatural, somehow. It distracted him enough to make him stop fiddling with his new-found ice powers, which was what first made Zacks notice that something wasn't sitting right with the boy. "You feelin' okay? You're acting a bit off," he had asked.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. The weather's just a bit unusual, is all. Shouldn't be chilly." Cloud had responded, rather simply. Which was why he was confused when his response seemed to irk Zacks. He had no way of knowing it reminded Zacks of a similar situation eight years ago.

Once they entered a wooded area, Cloud became more alert. He was familiar with the woods surrounding his village for quite some distance, and with due time he might be able to pick up on familiar surroundings.

* * *

Although he had no idea what was going on, Cloud's heart had begun beating faster.

Once they had ventured far enough through the woods for Cloud to identify where they were, only Zacks was aware of how potentially bad a warning sign the light frost was, visibly thickening the farther into the woods their eyes carried them. Zacks had stopped Velo and dismounted, features unusually grim. Still perched atop the black horse, Cloud looked to Zacks for some sort of explanation, uncomforted by the sight of the man's hand at his sword's hilt. Something was wrong. _Very, very wrong._

Part of Zacks' mind was trying to tell him that everything might be fine, while the other part was telling him to stop kidding himself. "…Cloud, why don't you wait here," Zacks suggested in a forced-light tone, "I'm go- _Cloud!_" Zacks had hardly gotten a few words in before he caught a glimpse of blonde hair darting through the woods to his right. Apparently deciding he couldn't wait, Cloud had leapt off the horse and ran towards his home. "_Shit_," Zacks cursed under his breath as he took off after the boy. Under normal circumstances, catching Cloud wouldn't have proved to be as much of an issue. Cloud, however, knew these woods like the back of his hand, and having been chased through them quite a number of times, knew how to maneuver in ways quickly enough to disappear inside them. Zacks, on the other hand, had never been in this section of woods in his life. Once he lost sight of Cloud, he had to find the village through guesswork.

* * *

Cloud hadn't known he could move so fast. He'd run through these woods countless times before, but the layers of frost thickening the farther he went filled him with a sense of desperation stronger than he'd ever felt before. He heard Zacks calling to him from somewhere far behind him, but it didn't really register. The frost had grown into fully formed ice, coating from the forest floor to the tips of the trees' branches. He had nearly slipped several times, but never fully lost his footing, only feeling more adrenaline push through his veins.

When he finally burst out of the woods and into the heart of his village, he was shocked to find himself in a town of ice. The ground, the houses, the bushes… everything. He stared. Then, he ran several steps, stopped and stared again. Was he dreaming…? He turned to look at the nearest house, and ran towards it, wanting to look for any sign of life. He slipped on the sleek ground before he got to it, however, and slid across the ice, straight through the frozen bushes, crashing against the side of the house, making it painfully clear he wasn't dreaming. He winced as he started lifting himself, before noticing there was something else behind the bushes. A large, oddly shaped chunk of ice was next to him, about the same size as himself. Something made his eyes refuse to leave it, needing to consider it a moment longer. He began to realize it was in the shape of a person, crouched down, their arms protectively held over their head. As he continued to stare, picking out more details, he found himself on his hands and knees to look more carefully at the figure's face, although he didn't remember moving. With his growing horror, he identified the familiar features as one of the boys who used to chase him.

Something dropped in the pit of his stomach as his mind processed what this was supposed to mean. He slowly stood up and backed away from the bushes, a lifetime's worth of suggestions passing through his mind in an instant.

Then he looked towards his home, and his heart stopped beating. _Mother!_

He was at his front door before he realized he had started running.

Zacks knew what he was likely to be greeted with when he found the village, and aside from the crushing effects it was likely to have on Cloud's state of mind, there was a chance that the cause was still nearby. He'd never been so pissed off at plant life before in his life, cursing every branch of bit of undergrowth that managed to get in his way. The only reason he knew he was heading in the right direction was the way the ice was getting thicker and thicker. Finally, the trees began to clear out, and he broke out of the woods to find himself at a village's edge. His eyes darted around for any sign of Cloud, and he walked silently towards the village's center, his guard raised. Even though he had known what to expect, it was still like a slap to the face to see it.

Cloud's mind was in a haze as he stepped into what no longer felt like his home. The floor, the walls, the chairs… all ice. He felt hollow inside. He attempted to call out for his mother, only to find his vocal chords refused to function. Eyes settling on the entrance to the kitchen, he suddenly ran towards it, mind filled with the image of his mother's smiling face. He ridiculously swore to himself that he would never want anything else again in his life so long as she was alright. He darted into the kitchen, and froze.

He had found his mother.

Her frozen features were formed in a shocked expression, looking towards the doorway he had just entered. She had been mid-turn, a bowl in her hands, not even having had the chance to fully turn around to see whoever it was she had last laid eyes on. He suddenly felt as though he was going to be sick.

He took a step back, legs shaking uncontrollably beneath him, and then suddenly felt himself hit with urgency to get away. Simultaneously, his vocal chords must have come back to life, because he distantly heard a voice cry out that sounded unmistakenably like his own. His quaking legs scrambled to back him away from the scene, but they had moved too quickly on the icy floor and slipped out from underneath him. As he fell, the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of long, dark hair as a strong arm met his back instead of the unforgiving ice. Cloud, still in shock, and shaking violently, vaguely registered the same arm coiling around him and pulling him close. His eyes didn't leave his mother's face until the one holding him turned him away and lead him out of the room.

When they were nearly at the front door, Cloud realized the hand and dark suit sleeve covering it didn't belong to Zacks at the same time he realized he'd been expecting it to. He had no idea who the stranger was that was holding him, although this idea only partially broke through what was left of the coherent part of his mind. He felt it urgent to do something, but couldn't piece together what, mind reeling from too much to take in at once. He allowed himself to be led out the front door… and they stopped, Zacks standing several meters away, features fierce in a manner unsuited to the jester Cloud had come to know.

The man holding him spoke first, with a smooth tone pleasant on the ears, "Hello, Zacks."

Zacks responded with a curt nod, "Tseng."

* * *

_Author's Note: Apologies for the length of wait time for this chapter. There will not be nearly as much space between this one and the next. Apologies also for formating changes, such as line breaks; can be rather testy about those. Again, every review has been greatly appreciated; the author could practically kiss every single one of you for your comments._


	10. Chapter Ten

* * *

Stargazers

Chapter 10

* * *

Zacks and Tseng faced each other, an air of tension between them. Zacks, however, seemed to be the only one who felt it. Tseng's face had the appearance of someone who was quite content with the situation.

"Unfavorable circumstances to be meeting under," Tseng broke the silence, in a tone that suggested he could have been talking about bad weather. His voice as calm and smooth as liquid. "But as you can see, we have clear confirmation on the rumors. I've already notified Rufus." Tseng raised his free arm lightly, drawing attention to the soaress stone lightly enclosed in his palm.

Zacks grunted unappreciatively, "Apparently." His concerns were focused on the blonde boy currently in Tseng's possession.

"…And this," He looked at the dazed Cloud still held in his arm, "Must be your new traveling companion I've heard about."

"Where's Elena, and the girl you should have with you? How long have you been here?" Zacks questioned in a voice that was not hostile, but uncharacteristically impatient.

"A hand for magic, hasn't he?" Tseng continued as if Zacks hadn't said a thing, the light confidence of a man winning a game of chess as he examined the boy at his side, the arm coiled around him moving upward to lightly grasp his chin. He offered Zacks a seemingly warm smile.

Zacks remained tense as he attempted to read the other man's actions. He'd seen Tseng with that same smile plenty of times before. He'd seen Tseng kill a man without it flinching.

"...He's very…" The Turk seemed to pause, searching for the correct word, as he casually stroked his thumb down the side of Cloud's cheek, "…Interesting."

Zacks repressed a growl, "…"

"…But then, you've always had quite an eye for interesting travel companions, haven't you, Zacks?"

Tseng curved an elegant brow upward as Zacks' grip tightened on his sword's hilt, still silent. Eventually, Tseng seemed to let it go, as though disappointed at not eliciting a better response from the other man, but satisfied with what he got.

"…But business, of course." Still holding Zacks' gaze, Tseng uncoiled his arm from around Cloud, and pressed him lightly between the shoulder blades to encourage him forward, "You'd best take hold of him, he seems a bit unsteady on his feet."

Zacks was instantly forward, sword sheathed and both arms around the fragile looking boy.

Cloud had just barely recognized the exchange. He lightly lifted his head to look at Tseng, who offered him a warm, yet predatory smile before returning his focus to Zacks. "We arrived here early this morning, and things were as they are now…"

Cloud's mind tried to focus, not registering the words being spoken; there was something important he was forgetting. His gaze wavered over his frozen surroundings, until he caught sight of a certain home. Recognition jolted his memory. Tifa's house. He attempted to sputter out her name, which resulted in more of a croak, but if was enough to get both men's attention. He felt Zacks' arms tighten around him and tried again, "Tifa…"

"…The girl is safe," Tseng responded, "Elena left with her, heading south, as soon as we saw the town's condition. It wouldn't have been good on the girl's heart to keep her here any longer. She's fine. Rather shaken, of course, but fine."

Cloud felt relief, hearing she was safe. His mind was having complications sorting out the reality of the situation, and if the answer had been any different, he may very well have shut down right then and there. He realized he was shaking, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop it. He felt Zacks draw him closer.

"…So you split up, then? Why did you hang back?" Zacks' voice was considerably more relaxed. The tension had slowly eased from the air the moment Cloud had been returned to him.

"Reeve sent me a message two days ago telling me you were headed to this area to return the boy home, just as we were returning his young lady friend. I told her to go ahead and leave with the girl while I investigated for any survivors or witnesses, or anything otherwise noteworthy," He casually adjusted the edge of his sleeve. "After I'd finished investigating the area, I knew you'd likely be arriving soon. I decided it would be wise to inform you of how we're going to deal with this recent turn of events, as well as what's cropped up concerning Vincent."

"And you couldn't have sent a soaress?"

"My soaress hasn't returned from reporting to Rufus, I'm afraid, so no. That," he smiled, "And it was a decent excuse to meet the little magic prodigy. Reeve seemed quite impressed."

A moment passed, Tseng just smiling contently, before Zacks pressed for the information Tseng had wanted to deliver, "You said you wanted to tell me how we're supposed to deal with the situation? And what news do we have on Vincent?"

"Rufus had plans for what to do once the rumors were confirmed, or if we found a lead on Vincent, but he didn't expect both at the same time."

Zacks raised a brow, "Surely they aren't related…?"

"Not at all," Tseng coolly cut him off, "By coincidence, Reno and Rude, who went west of Gavriel, managed to get a tip off mere hours before Elena and I arrived at this iced village. We need to prioritize what to follow up on, decide who goes where. We need to send someone to follow up on Vincent's possible location, which may be heading straight into the lion's den of Corneo's Traders. We need to decide how many are going to try to scour the location of the ones responsible for this village- or, at least, try to find where they were traveling from. If we run into them, you know their potential power as well as I. Dispersing our manpower, at this point, can be quite dangerous."

"…I see. Should we return to Gavriel, then?"

"The caravan headed to Lavitia has already headed out. Their route goes north to Rosen before turning southwest in order to avoid the forested area between Gavriel and Lordan, so they will actually be closer to our current location than Gavriel for a short time. Everyone's meeting the caravan there. That's all there is to know at this point. I'll be heading out to meet back up with Elena. See you in Rosen, Zacks." Tseng dipped his head in a gentlemanly gesture, then turned and began walking towards the edge of the village opposite where Zacks and Cloud had entered.

Zacks wasted no time guiding Cloud straight out of the village the same way they had entered, through the frozen forest until there was only a light frost on the ground. With the village effectively out of sight, Zacks stopped, and turned to face Cloud, placing two hands on his shoulders. Before he could say a word, however, Cloud suddenly dropped to his knees, gaze not lifting from the ground. Zacks quickly dropped to one knee in front of him, not moving his hands from the boy's shoulders. Cloud still hadn't said a word. He almost seemed calm, which worried Zacks far more than if he had been hysterical.

"…Cloud…" Zacks spoke lightly, trying to prompt the boy to look him in the eye. Slowly, Cloud lifted his gaze to meet Zacks' concerned features.

Zacks would swear he could practically feel the situation catch up to the blonde's mind as Cloud's eyes suddenly pulsed wider with a look of panic and disbelief, "IthinkI'mgonnabesick-" he blurted out and suddenly tore himself away, stumbling behind a thick path of undergrowth and throwing up.

* * *

The trip to Rosen was definitely shorter than the trip from Gavriel had been, but Cloud was sure it would have blurred together the same anyway. He had felt very cold, even when they had entered back into the normal climate, and hadn't taken his cloak off once.

The trip was also very quiet. Zacks had attempted, at night, to prompt him to talk, but Cloud had coldly turned him away. He needed to think. Life as he knew it had just been ripped up and thrown away. Everything had seemed as though it was going to be better. In Gavriel, at one point, he had felt almost sure that there was a chance- a good, fighting chance- that all of his problems might go away. He'd stopped feeling as bad about himself. He had started looking forward to what might come in the future. He had started feeling…

Hope.

Then, reality had delivered him a firm slap across the face. And Cloud realized he had just learned the hard way that problems never go away, they just change shape. They just metamorphasize, sometimes into something completely different altogether.

It was a lesson he wouldn't forget.

* * *

Rosen turned out to be completely different from Lordan or Gavriel. It was much more of a large town than a city, and there were far more flowers and plant life in general. The streets were lined with many small shops and homes, and a large windmill could be seen in the distance.

It was dusk when they arrived, and Zacks lead the way straight to the inn. Fortunately enough, most members of the caravan had already been situated comfortably in the various wagons and didn't want to leave their belongings alone, so there were plenty of extra rooms. Cloud made sure to ask for his own room. He headed straight up the stairs and locked himself in the moment he had the key.

As much as Zacks had wanted to follow right after him, he had to check in with Reeve and find out how long it would be before the caravan set out again, and who else they were waiting on. He sighed as he stepped out of the inn, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to comfort Cloud. When he had tried, while they were traveling, Cloud seemed as though he wanted to be as far away from him as possible. The fact that one of the only things Cloud had said to him was asking for his own room had hurt. Saying it was going to be difficult to console him was an understatement.

"We're going to be here for a few days to give Reno and Rude the chance to catch up to us. We'll be holding several discussions on the way to Lavitia, of course, to organize how many we have at our disposal and who'd prefer to go where- not that we'll really know until after Reno gives us a full report on the information he gathered- and then we'll have to meet with Rufus directly. We'll want to act as quickly as possible so we'll want to come up with the best options possible before we meet at Lavitia to get the final say…" The moment Zacks notified Reeve he was there, the other man started throwing a million pieces of information at him at once. It was to be expected, of course, but Zacks' mind was elsewhere. He could hardly concentrate on what Reeve was saying when the foreground of his mind was filled with worries over his currently devastated companion, alone in his room.

But in the meantime, he had to try and focus. The better he relayed the situation to Reeve and started discussing what to do about, the sooner they could go after the bastard responsible.

* * *

Cloud had thrown himself down on the bed and buried his head under the pillow, trying to block everything out. He'd been doing a fairly good job of it the past two nights. Sometimes he would recite some of the more complex theories of magic and elemental webs over in his head until his temples hurt.

There was still some color along the horizon outside his window, the last rays of the sun not yet dying out, but all Cloud wanted to do was shut his eyes away from the world, as though if he slept, the problem wouldn't be there in the morning. But it would be.

Time passed on, and the faint color along the horizon faded. Cloud moved to sit at the window sill. Time passed again, as it always does, and he found himself lying on the floor, arms crossed over his eyes. The evening sky outside the window turned a darker shade of blue, and he found himself on the bed again. His mind didn't know what to do with itself.

He had almost been home. They had been in his woods. The frost…when they first started seeing the frost, he knew something wasn't right. Then Zacks had told him to stay back… that serious expression had told him something was more than not right, and he'd started running without a thought. Then…

He moved again. This pattern continued for what must have been hours, and no matter how tired he was, the thoughts plaguing his mind were far stronger than fatigue. Several times he found himself crouched on the floor in corner of the room, leaning his head into the wall, hands gripping his hair tightly as his eyes burned and his stomach twisted. It was in this positioned that he finally succumbed to sleep, curled in the darkest corner.

* * *

When he woke, he wasn't alone. Zacks had gotten back late, well past the witching hour, but the first thing he did was check in on Cloud, a little lock picking aside. He hadn't seen him at first, and was alarmed at the seemingly empty room, until his eyes, still adjusting to the dark, caught sight of the blond fuzz in the far corner of the room. And as glad as he was to see that Cloud was there, it was heartbreaking to see the position he had fallen asleep in, tear streaks dirtying his otherwise peaceful features. The first thing to come to mind was to move the boy to the bed, but Cloud had clearly expressed that he didn't want to be touched at all when he had tried to comfort him earlier, before they reached the town.

So Zacks plunked himself down on the floor next to him. And when Cloud woke up, he was stiff, and sore, and a little disoriented at first, but he wasn't alone. And when he realized this, part of him wanted to be angry that the other man had let himself in, but the other part couldn't help but be touched that he was so concerned. So he compromised, and decided to just ignore it, for now. He realized how stiff he was, and started getting up, unable to help from cringing a bit as his sore muscles protested. He delicately stepped over Zacks and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He interlaced his fingers and leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands as he scrutinized the man still lying on the floor. _Why do you care…?_

Images of Zacks' various facial expressions drifted across his mind, and eventually so did the uncharacteristically serious one he had displayed when they first saw the frost in the woods… Cloud furrowed his brow, eyes narrowing. The frost had meant something to Zacks. There was something else going on, besides that Turk missing- Vincent, was it?

That other man…Tseng? What had he said…? Cloud shook his head- he couldn't remember much of that conversation other than learning that Tifa was safe.

Zacks stirred on the floor, and rolled over with a groan, "Th'hell's th'floor so hard for…?" He cracked open an eye and spotted Cloud sitting on the bed, watching him. He offered a soft smile, not sure what kind of mood the other boy was in, and sat up, propping his arms behind him to lean back. "…Good morning?"

"What was it?"

Zacks quirked a brow, "…Cloud?"

"That ice," Cloud responded, tone serious, "You recognized it. What was it?"

"…" Zacks watched the boy a moment, and then got up with a sigh, one hand scratching the back of his head as he walked over to sit on the bed next to him. "…I certainly hadn't expected it, if that's what you're thinking." He looked at Cloud, catching his gaze, and waited until the boy looked away, a small grunt telling him to continue.

"Alright, well… it started with these rumors. Well, actually, it really started eight years ago…" Zacks frowned, rubbing the side of his face as he thought of a simple way to explain it, and found he was really going to have to start from the beginning. "Okay…Once upon a time- don't look at me like that, Cloud- once upon a time, eight years ago, everything was peachy keen. Then odd…incidents started occurring. Of the magical sort."

"Incidents with magic…?"

"Yeah…they weren't really connected through anything else. Different elements, different places… honestly, it started off small enough that I suppose no one really knows when it began. Sections of forest having well toasted trees, small plumbing networks mysteriously freezing… Nothing that was too disconcerting, just very odd. They weren't all that note worthy, individually. It wasn't until they became frequent enough that you would hear people talking about it as you went from city to city. And people talked about it more, of course, when it got more serious. People and animals would get knocked off every now and then. Now, the world's always had murder in it, always will- but there aren't many homicidal mages around, because there aren't many mages in general. Especially not many powerful ones- and these ones were definitely powerful. They didn't just kill, they did it in odd, extravagant ways- such as turning someone into solid ice." Cloud flinched. "It was when whole towns were destroyed that Shinra's underground started pooling resources to go after the bastards responsible. It was usually small villages, a lot like yours, that were attacked. Started with a lot of ice in the east- sounding familiar? –and then fire came into use as well." Zacks paused, and looked Cloud to see how he was responding. He seemed to be in his own world, however, and simply waited for Zacks to continue.

"…It didn't _really_ explode until Lordan, though."

"Lordan?"

"Yeah. Lordan is sort of split in two, y'know? There's a good side and a bad side- you wandered into the bad side, lucky you. It didn't use to be that way. Lordan was frozen, just like your village. Part of it- I guess about a third- was left alone. I guess whoever was attempting to freeze one of the largest cities on the continent overestimated their own powers. It's been pretty much rebuilt, but the part that hadn't been attacked sort of fell into neglect as a result. Anyway, like I said, the mage seemed to have miscalculated the extent of his own abilities, and he was caught. Turns out his powers weren't natural; he'd been exposed to some sort of potion that seemed to massively multiply his natural magic capabilities. It also turns out that it has some rather messed up side effects on your sanity. He told us an alchemist was the one behind giving him and other mages the potions, as well as dictating most of the attacks, except for the attack on Lordan- his own power-crazed mind had been determined to test his limits, it seemed. Anyway, to sum up what happened next, the alchemist was found, there was a big-ass battle between Shinra and the fire mage protecting him, Shinra won, alchemist blew himself up."

Cloud raise a brow, and was quiet for a moment, digesting this piece of the past. He was pretty sure he remembered bits of discussion when he was little, about mages attacking towns. It had seemed so distant and impersonal, however, that none of the kids had felt concerned… he must have been what, seven? When something wasn't in your own backyard, it was like it happened in another world. "…So now what? It wasn't really over?"

"Well… No, apparently not. I mean, everyone thought it was- for _eight years_, everyone thought was. But for this past month or so…little rumors started cropping up that trouble was starting up again, same way it started last time. Most people believed it was just paranoia, that some traveler wanting to start trouble had lied, or that it was unrelated. Of course, this being at the same time Vincent's gone missing, it was hard to put our attention to, but we were all told to keep our eyes out for the rumor's origin since we'd all be searching every rock and leaf for Vincent anyway. So when I saw that frost… I had a good idea what it might have meant…I didn't know how bad it was going to be on the other side of those woods… I didn't know if a magically pumped up psycho was still around or not… You really scared me when you took off, not that I can blame you…"

Zacks trailed off, and Cloud suddenly felt as though he owed the older man an apology. "…So we don't really know who did it this time, or why?" Cloud sat up straighter, "What was that alchemist trying to achieve the first time?"

"We don't now, that's the thing- he killed himself before anyone ever got the chance to find out what the hell he was thinking. We don't know how he made the potions that enhanced the mages, either- although I personally think that's for the better."

Cloud paused again, thinking, tumbling this information around with what was currently happening, "…Why did Rufus have everyone start moving from Gavriel? That seems a bit drastic, if he thought it was only rumors, and if it was so far to the east."

"Yeah, that… Well, Rufus has his reasons to be a bit paranoid about it. He was personally affected by the attack on Lordan."

"Personally affected…?"

"…He lost his mom."

"…" Cloud's mouth opened to respond, then shut again. He looked down at the floor, "Oh."

* * *

Another day passed in Rosen, and Tseng arrived with Elena. Now it was just down to waiting for Reno and Rude to arrive. Cloud had stopped avoiding Zacks, but still hardly responded when Zacks tried to talk to him. It was as though he was lost in thought, unsure of what he was doing. Zacks hated being called on for this or that- when he was this busy, it was impossible to watch over his blonde companion properly. Cloud, however, found Zacks' distractions quite to his advantage. He planned to make use of them.

Everyone who was had been at Gavriel when he and Zacks had stopped there should currently be with the caravan somewhere. This included a certain alchemist Cloud was now attempting to find. After asking around a bit, he found himself directed quite a ways down the wagon train, until someone finally pointed out the wagon where the Hojo should be found. Cloud walked up to the open side of the wagon, the inside obscured from view by a thick, purple curtain. He raised a small fist and lightly knocked on the edge of the wooden side nearest to him.

"Is there a problem?" A shrewd voice snapped, before the side of the curtain was lightly pulled back, allowing the alchemist to peer through his spectacles at whoever dared to interrupt his work. He raised an elegant brow as he saw the small blonde instead of whatever messenger he had been expecting. "Ah. …Cloud, isn't it?" He looked the boy up and down, scrutinizing his appearance, and noting his current demeanor was less timid and more serious than the first time he had encountered the blonde. He hid his smile; the boy was here with purpose. "…Come in."


	11. Chapter Eleven

* * *

Stargazers

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Cloud's gaze drifted around, Hojo's wagon no longer looking like one the moment he stepped inside. Large, loosely hung fabrics covered the walls and furniture. They were draped across almost everything, including the desk Hojo was currently writing at, various books and baubles spread across it like every other surface in the room. He watched silently as the alchemist finished scrawling his last thought onto the page, quill pecking the paper with extra emphasis as it laid down the last dot.

"So," Hojo began to turn around, asking the question to which he already knew he answer, "…Have you decided to accept my offer?"

"Yes."

"…A wise decision. Please," He laced his fingers together in front of him, "Have a seat."

The man felt, Cloud had to admit, inherently wrong. There was something hidden in his mannerisms, his voice, his stress-worn features…somewhere, there was something that made him feel just a bit sick inside, as though something wasn't right. At the moment, however, he took a seat on a fabric draped stool, finding the queasy sensation in the pit of his stomach almost comforting, if only because it was a distraction from everything else in his head.

"There will be a period of time to start off with where you won't be of much practical use until you learn sufficient control. Once you have enough hold over your powers to assist me in experimentation, you'll need to build decent stamina for drawing on your magic power for extended periods of time. I will then teach you further methods of spell execution such as throwing, the technique I introduced you to in Gavriel. If all goes well, then I can even assist you in giving your casts more power without expending your magic as quickly." He raised a hand to his spectacles, light glinting over the lenses as he moved them further up the bridge of his nose. "This, of course, all depends on how quickly you grow. The less time it takes you to improve, the sooner you and I are benefited."

Hojo watched Cloud silently a moment to see if the boy had any objections. He had none.

"…As you can see, then, it would be best to get started as soon as possible. When will you be ready to begin?"

"…Immediately."

Hojo arched a thin, dark brow, before the edge of his lips curled upward in that small, eerie smile, "Shall we begin right now, then?"

* * *

Zacks wandered between the various wagons, working his way towards the main street of the quiet town as the sun's light faded along the edge of the horizon. "That meeting was a headache and a half," he mumbled, dragging a hand down the side of his face. Now, however, he needed to check back with Cloud and arrange moving them both into a wagon to continue traveling with the caravan.

Finding the inn they were currently staying at, he headed up the stairs, and lightly rapped his knuckles on the door to Cloud's room. No answer. He knocked lightly again, before trying the knob, which was left unlocked. "Cloud…?" He received no response from the empty room.

Having affirmed that Cloud wasn't there, he wasn't sure if this should worry him or not- after all, it was a good thing that Cloud hadn't just locked himself in all day. Then again, he really didn't have a clue where Cloud might have gone.

He placed his hands on his hips, pondering a moment before shrugging to himself, closing the door gently behind him as he left. Standing around wasn't going to do him any good, so he'd better start looking.

* * *

Cloud stood outside Hojo's wagon, book, tucked under his arm and mind spinning a bit more than it should have been. Hojo's regimen had been harsh- he had a feeling the other man was testing his current limits, not only in ability but also in how far he was willing to press himself before complaining. He had been alternating exercises; forming lightening into as small and tight of an orb he could, much like Zacks would do. Then, he would practice throwing the spell at small bottles, trying to make the energy appear only where he commanded it to, while at the same time sending out enough of it to shatter the glass. This proved extremely difficult, and he could tell after the first several times that it would take an incredible amount of practice on his part to see improvement. This had continued until he was on the verge of collapsing, at which point Hojo had realized he would keep going unless instructed otherwise.

The book tucked under his arm was one of Hojo's personal notebooks- a rather old one, judging by the color of the pages. It was filled with various alchemical terms, ingredients, and measurements which, unless soon memorized, would prove detrimental in the future. At the moment, however, he needed to find a place to sit down until he was feeling fairly normal again. He walked past the other wagons in the caravan, following them back up towards the way he came, and realizing as he walked that casting so much magic had been more than a mental strain. Physically, he was far more fatigued than he should have been.

Cloud closed his eyes a moment he walked, shaking his head lightly, and suddenly felt himself walk straight into someone else, sending him landing backside-first on the less-than soft ground, "Oof-"

"Whoa- hey there, sorry about that, wasn't watching where I was- hey, you alright?"

Cloud had attempted to quickly get to his feet, but his dizziness was overbearing with the quick movement and he stumbled rather awkwardly.

"Sorry- I'm fine," Cloud responded before getting a good look at the person he'd crashed into. The first thing he noticed was the young man's bright, fiery red hair, grown out into a ponytail in the back. The second he noticed was a familiar dark, Victorian style suit- although a little more rumbled than the ones he had seen before, and a noticeable lack of frill at the collar. _A Turk…?_

Reno squinted his eyes at the blonde, "You don't look so good…" He reached out to offer Cloud a hand at steadying himself, but the boy recoiled.

"No, I'm fine- I just used a bit more magic than I should have, I just need to sit down for a bit…"

Reno's eyebrows went up a notch. _Magic?_ He quirked his head to the side, scrutinizing the unfamiliar young man in front of him. …_He doesn't look familiar-_ _Oh!_ A light-bulb went off inside Reno's head as he put two and two together. "Heey… you must be the guy Zacks picked up, right?" He leaned in closer, as though to get a better look.

"Uh…yeah, I guess," Cloud rubbed one of his temples, taking a step back from the taller youth. He felt a headache unrelated to his magic use coming on.

Reno made a 'hmm' sound as he considered the boy, "Didn't expect him to be so small… Probably fights like shit."

If Cloud had hackles, they would have stuck straight up. "I do _not_ fight like shit, and I am _not_ that small!" The other man managed to hit two sensitive spots within a minute of meeting him.

Reno stuck out his tongue, "Ch', defensive, aren't we?"

Cloud growled, wishing he hadn't worn out his magic abilities- it would have been extremely satisfying to send a little lightening the redhead's way…in fact, may be he could manage it, just one more time…

"My name's Reno. Yours must be…aw, crap, I'm no good at remembering details…"

Cloud decided not to indulge him, and attempted to walk past, shaking his head. Reno, however, would have none of it, and grabbed at the other boy's wrist, "Hey, hey- hold up now, I didn't catch your name-"

"It's Cloud, now go away," he snatched his wrist back harshly as another wave of dizziness hit him, and regretted it immediately, eyes widening as he began falling backwards-

Only to find himself gently caught by the shoulders. He looked up and was surprised, but relieved, to see the familiar face, "Zacks…"

Zacks smiled at him, and then looked at Reno, quirking a brow, "You gotta problem…?"

Reno shrugged, "Just saying 'hi'… he seems a bit out of it, though. You should tell him to learn his limits…" He turned, giving a wave over his shoulder as he walked away.

Zacks frowned, turning his attention to the boy he was holding, "…Cloud? You alright? He wasn't picking a fight, was he?"

"If by 'picking a fight' you mean 'opening his mouth' then yes…" Cloud grumbled as he stood up straight. "…He didn't do anything, just bumped into me at a bad time. I sort of overstrained my magic again."

"If by 'sort of' you mean 'almost passed out', then that seems about right. I didn't think it was going to be a problem after I warned you about it the first time- pressing yourself with how much magic power you use is dangerous. You're smarter than that."

"…" Cloud didn't argue. Under normal circumstances, Zacks would have been right- Cloud knew his limits and not to push them. Explaining he had needed to prove himself to Hojo, however…would be a bad idea.

Zacks sighed. At least the boy's magical curiosity had returned. May be he had been burning off stress casting spells. "C'mon, let's head back."

* * *

"Tomorrow?'

"Yep. So, everyone who isn't already situated is moving their things into wagons," Zacks responded before taking another bite out of his roll. Cloud had fully recovered by evening. Zacks had dragged him down for dinner, and was now in the process of explaining that they needed to move into wagons with the rest of the caravan tonight, so they'd be ready to set out in the morning.

"I see. So we won't be spending tonight in the inn."

Zacks nodded, "Yeah, so…" He paused- this was the hard part. Cloud had been distancing himself lately, so while it would be easiest for Cloud to share Zacks' wagon, he didn't know how fond Cloud would be of the idea. "Y'see… usually, most people don't get their own wagon because we're just moving too many for that, and each wagon is pretty sizable… I get my own because I pull rank, so I was thinking it might be easiest if you just sorta… y'know, instead sharing a wagon with people you don't know, it would be better-"

"You're saying I should room in your wagon."

"Well, yeah."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well- wait…" That was unexpected. Zacks paused as he reassessed the situation. "…No problem."

"So…we don't have much, since we've been traveling."

Zacks grinned, "Yeah, it won't take much to get resituated."

"Are you doing anything the rest of the night?"

Zacks blinked, "Nope, not really. Did you have something in mind?"

Cloud propped one arm on the table, resting his head on his palm, "Well…I was wondering if you felt like doing more sword training tonight."

Zacks looked a bit stupid for a moment, and then broke into one of his Cheshire grins, "What a wonderful suggestion!" He leapt to his feet, "C'mon, let's hurry and get all our junk stashed away!"

* * *

Cloud watched the ground as it passed by underneath his feet. He was currently sitting on the edge of the wagon, letting his feet dangle over the edge and watching their shadow pass over the grass beneath them. It was fairly early- Zacks was still asleep, taking advantage of having no responsibilities for the day. Cloud had gotten a relatively decent sleep the night before, which he reasoned was due to wearing himself out first with magic and then training with Zacks until it was fairly late into the night.

He glanced over his shoulder at where the dark-haired man lay, sleeping like a baby, rolled on his side to face the wall. Cloud really had no idea why he always acted so kind. Life was not a story book. Everyone has reasons. Despite this, Cloud had also realized that in order to get anywhere, you had to be resourceful. So it didn't really matter what Zacks wanted from him, so long as, in the meantime, he could use it to his advantage. After all, Reno hadn't been totally wrong with his assumption. …_Probably fights like shit…_Cloud needed to change that, and the man dozing on the other side of the wagon was one of the best swordsmen to ever live. Besides, it was good to have friends in high places.

He cringed. When had he started thinking of people as resources?

But it was easier that way. At least, it seemed like it would be. Hojo seemed to have an impenetrable shell, his scientific view of the world a blockade against emotional attachment… and damage. Always clear headed, always cool. He couldn't deny how appealing it was- he just needed that way of thinking right now to help hold himself together. Although… There was something else there, something aside from the detachment that made Cloud feel slightly sick inside. Perhaps, however, this was just his imagination. Perhaps it just made him sick to realize how overly-sensitive he was in comparison.

Cloud glanced over towards the small set of drawers where most of his things were stashed away, including the book Hojo had lent him. As much as he wanted to make use of the time he had right now reading it, he felt uncomfortable doing so while Zacks was present, even if sleeping. The older man really should be kept in the dark about any of his dealings with Hojo, considering his previous reactions to anything having to do with the alchemist.

* * *

The next few days of travel went over very smoothly. Cloud had been slowly improving his swordsmanship, and was beginning to show a natural take to it now that his arm muscles were used to the motions and the weight of the blade. It was becoming an evening ritual for Zacks to give him a practice sparring session before the two turned in for the night. Cloud had gotten far better at controlling and minimizing his movements, making use of his smaller size when attacking through darting motions in and out of Zacks' range. This had delighted elite swordsman; up until now, he had only been mimicking Zacks' style to the best of his ability. Now, the boy was slowly making adjustments and warping it to fit his own needs. Soon he would have a style that, while still similar, would be his own.

Cloud had been busying himself during the day, whenever Zacks was involved elsewhere, studying books fed to him by Hojo. He usually met with the man in the morning, sometimes sneaking away before Zacks was awake. He had become rather efficient at controlling lightning magic, and was able to throw spells without any extra electricity showing up where it wasn't supposed to. Hojo had made him try the exercise with ice magic, which was astonishingly easier. The alchemist explained lightening was the hardest to control in such a manner, and that ice was a far easier element to use when learning the process. Starting at mastering lightening, however, made an individual learn far more efficient control, the sort Hojo required, much quicker. The only real negative aspect was that the process was far more taxing on the caster in question than if they had learned with an element such as ice first. Cloud's willingness to push himself was a must, and had he been of any lesser ability, it would have been rather dangerous.

Today, however, his time with Hojo had focused more on testing his understanding of various alchemical terms, and then further ingraining them into his brain by recopying some of Hojo's older notebooks, the fragile paper having begun to deteriorate with age. As a result, he had far more magical stamina left over. He was now back in his and Zacks' shared wagon, placing a notebook he had been recopying back amongst his other things- his hand was getting sore from writing too long. He had been sitting on the floor, and now let himself fall backwards, arms behind his head. He lifted his right arm, holding up his hand above his face, flexing his fingers lightly and drawing forth a swirling orb of freezing water in his palm. He still hadn't gotten a proper hand on fire magic, which was frustrating, now more so because if he didn't get it down soon, the time would come when Hojo was going to be rather disappointed in his abilities. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation as the ball of ice began to solidify. It reminded him of when Zacks first showed him how to do it. _…He's still a weirdo. _He smiled a bit at the thought.

Cracking his eyes open, he looked at the ball of ice nestled in his hand, and all the unpleasant thoughts he associated with the element surfaced. The whole village. How could that possibly been done by a single person? It couldn't have been- there must have been several. But when it came down to it, it didn't really matter. Cloud needed to be better then whoever was responsible. He needed to be good enough to take them down, whether it was one goliath mage or just a band of damned good ones. He narrowed his eyes at the ice ball, features settling into a hard glare. The only difference in the end would be if there was one ice statue or a collection. _No! Bad thoughts-_

"Hey there."

Cloud looked up, startled, the ice ball disintegrating in a poof of dusty mist with his surprise. He looked back at his hand and blinked before looking back to Zacks, who had apparently just come back, "…Hi."

Zacks quirked a brow, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just messing around with magic again."

"Oh."

"…"

"…Ready to get your ass kicked?"

Cloud glared. Zacks grinned.

* * *

Zacks had begun teaching Cloud moves that fit his quick, dodgy style, and could make his small size somewhat of an advantage, such as incorporating rolling into his movement, especially when up close. Currently, an out of breath Cloud had once more been knocked to the ground, and was looking at the other man questioningly.

Zacks seemed to be considering something, "You're getting really good at being a tricky little bastard with all that moving around… but so much movement is taking too much out of your stamina. You can't afford to keep that up for extended periods of time...not now, anyway."

Cloud responded neutrally with a mix between a sigh and a grunt, letting himself fall backwards to relax on the ground.

"…How 'bout we start incorporating magic?"

Cloud lifted his head, arching a brow in surprise, "Into sword fighting?"

"Of course- for any practical use in a fight, you gotta pull all your abilities together, after all. You don't choose one and stick with it, you gotta pull out all the stops until you win. C'mon," he reached out a reluctantly accepted hand, pulling the boy up to his feet. "I figured you wouldn't have worn out your magic yet, since I caught you early, eh?"

"…" Cloud narrowed his eyes at the taller man. He had failed to let go of Cloud's hand after helping him up, even when Cloud lightly tugged on it.

"Well? Ack-!" Zacks jumped back as he promptly received a jolt of electricity throughout his hand.

"Nope," Cloud turned away, flexing his hand, "Doesn't seem to be worn out yet."

"…Very funny, Spike."

"Quit calling me that."

"Spoilsport."

Glare.

Grin.

Cloud sighed, "Alright, so what are we doing?"

"Well," Zacks considered a moment, "I guess it depends on which element we start off on. We should probably choose one of the two your used to using, which would be lightning or ice. So why don't we go ahead and use li-"

"Can we start with ice?"

Zacks raised a brow, "Sure…"

"Unless you think it'd be better to start with lightning..."

"No, not at all. Just a matter of preference, really."

"Oh."

"…Righto. Ice it is, then..."

* * *

Zacks was not stupid. He knew, despite that Cloud was acting generally recovered from the loss of his home, that something was very, very off. Now, when he was acting less distant, it seemed more false. It felt as though he was trying to hide himself away, being distant but pretending he wasn't. Or that he was trying to hide something else away, but Zacks had chalked that up to paranoia. Until now.

He rarely saw Cloud fiddling with magic, but he was improving rapidly, and was often worn out from practicing on his own while Zacks was out. He seemed more determined to improve his fighting skills- or at least, more determined to do it quickly. Zacks was glad to be on good terms with the blonde again, even if it was only because he wanted Zacks to teach him- but he was concerned with how the stress Cloud must have been putting on his body by wearing it out both with magical exhaustion and physical exertion. His real concern, however, hadn't peaked until this evening.

When he had helped Cloud up off the ground, he noticed the odd singe marks forming on the boy's palm. He must have been casting lightening magic like crazy to have that effect- casting to dangerous levels. Frequently. Why would Cloud do such a thing? He knew the kid could get passionate about magic, and maybe concentrating on spellwork was something he could dedicate himself to in order to keep his mind busy, but he was smart, too. He knew what was too far, and that going near the line was both risky and painful. Which must mean, Zacks, concluded, that he simply didn't care. Or that he was using the pain itself as a distraction. Which was why he felt a sinking feeling his stomach when he first saw the marks on Cloud's hand. If he really didn't care about the pain… that meant Zacks needed to be watching to make sure the boy didn't hurt himself, and might have to start worrying about his small friend attempting suicide. When Cloud shocked his hand, he turned away, flexing his fingers, responding normally. He thought Zacks wouldn't notice he was trying to hide his cringe.

He had ignored it, at the time, of course. Jumping on him to address the matter would have only made things worse, especially when he didn't know enough to fully assess the situation. And it was a good thing, because what happened next made the situation very different than he had first perceived. When he had suggested they use lightening magic first, Cloud had jumped to protest before the words were even out of his mouth. That was not the reaction of someone who didn't mind the pain. This, in combination with how Cloud seemed to be hiding something as of late must of meant the boy had other reasons for using magic obscenely- reasons he didn't want Zacks to know about. His first thought was that someone else was forcing him to, for some reason or another. His second thought was that the first person Cloud wouldn't want him know he had anything to do with was Hojo, and that this was just the sort of stupid thing Hojo would not only permit, but push someone to do.

Zacks was pretty sure he had it figured out-then again, the middle of the night was the best thinking time to figure out these sorts of thing. He turned over, propping up his head with his arm as he gazed at the back of Cloud's sleeping form at the other side of the wagon.

He was going to kill that alchemist one day.

* * *


	12. Chapter Twelve

* * *

Stargazers

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Cloud rolled over, yawning slightly as daylight began to stir him out of his slumber. His eyes cracked open as he listened to the sounds of the moving wagon, which had become a surprisingly comforting thing to wake to. Then he blinked, eyes fully open and aware, as he realized the usual sleeping lump that was Zacks was missing. He sat up, then made his way over to the wagon's exit, moving the light cloth strung above the half-gate, peering out and noting that it was too bright to be the usual hour he woke up at. He let the cloth fall back into place, sat back down and considered this for a moment. He must have slept in. It still seemed to be fairly early, but it was unusual all the same. It must, he concluded, have been caused by how long he and Zacks had sparred last night. The older man had been a bit tougher than usual about it; it seemed like he was upping the difficulty on purpose, as of late. This was a good thing, as far as Cloud was concerned- it meant he was improving. He got back up and went to gather his clothes, but winced as he leaned over to open the drawer- as great as it was that he was improving, his back and shoulders hated him for it.

* * *

Zacks hadn't been too surprised when he'd woken up to find Cloud still asleep- despite Cloud's nearly clock-like efficiency at getting up in the morning, he'd worked the kid pretty hard last night. As a result of stepping things up another notch, they had both gotten a bit more aggressive as well, and sparred a bit later into the night than they probably should have. It didn't have that much of an effect on Zacks, really, but it was a damned good thing Cloud didn't try to pry himself up at his usual hour or else he'd be suffering from some serious sleep deprivation today. 

So, he'd left the blonde boy to getting his proper rest, and headed out to grab breakfast- the only thing that really mattered first thing in the morning. After having acquired sufficient morning tastiness, however, his thoughts drifted to more pressing matters. Cloud. He realized that just because he had his suspicions, despite that his suspicions were usually pretty on-target, it didn't necessarily mean he knew everything that was going on, nor that he really had any right to intervene.

He knew he had been right about Hojo, because he had noticed Cloud picking up some of the other man's habits- quietly and intently copying things down in notebooks in his free time, for example. But more importantly, he was also beginning to develop traces of the other man's bitterness. Quite frankly, the idea creeped him out. His first thought was that he had to put a stop to this nonsense right now. But then… well, the more he thought about it, wasn't this all Cloud's decision? It wasn't as though he had known him for years, and it wasn't as though people don't change. If this was what Cloud wanted, did he really have any right to try and control him, force him to be how Zacks wanted him to be? The more he thought about it, the more unsure he was. But he couldn't just stand by, could he? It was very rare that his instinct was ever wrong, and it was telling him to act.

He sighed, stretching his arms up and folding them behind his head as he walked down the line of wagons, headed towards the one he and Cloud shared. He stopped in mid-step, however, as a certain wagon caught his eye, a vase with yellow flowers from Rosen displayed in a small window in its side. He was getting an idea.

* * *

Cloud's day was certainly interesting enough. He had set out to find Zacks- whom, by the way, he still hadn't seen hide nor hair of- and had found himself sidetracked by a run in with Miran and Ras. Ras had asked how he'd been and what he'd been up to; Cloud mentioned he'd been training a lot with Zacks, leaving Hojo unmentioned. Miran, however, had asked if he'd gotten any better with magic, and then the two insisted he show them. They were both rather impressed with his control over ice and lightening. Ras especially, since Miran seemed better at self-restraint overall, went on a little rant about how impressive his improvement in such short a time was. This was all fine and good, if not a little embarrassing, until Ras's rant began drawing attention and others stopped to watch. Then a little embarrassing became a whole lot embarrassing, and Cloud's cheeks still turned a tinge pink as he recalled the small crowd of which he had become a curiosity. Fortunately, Miran caught on to how awkward Cloud was with the situation and elbowed Ras in the side, motioning for him to get them out of there. Considering the man's rather imposing stature, foul mouth and more than capable vocal chords, it was no surprise that the crowd took off rather quickly once he started hollering. Cloud couldn't help but notice a few odd members of the caravan shooting him sour looks at the attention he was receiving, and promptly felt like crawling into a hole and staying there. 

Since that wasn't really an option, he had headed back to his and Zacks' wagon, recopying old notebooks until early evening when the caravan stopped for the night. There had still been no sign of Zacks, which was… odd. To pass the time without having to look at that scrawling handwriting anymore, he grabbed his sword and headed towards the woods to train a bit- while it wasn't as efficient as training with Zacks, he could still get something out of practicing magic and swordplay on his own. He wasn't really fast enough yet with magic to use it practically in battle- he needed to shave a little bit of time off his reflexes, conjuring, aiming, and casting to make it one fluid action instead of several linked processes.

He had gotten himself situated in a small little clearing not far from where the caravan had stopped for the time being, giving his sword a few practice swings to warm up to the now-familiar blade in his hand. Just as he was readying himself to start casting magic with his strikes, someone whistled directly over his shoulder, making Cloud nearly jump out of his skin. The boy whirled around fast enough to nearly slash the perpetrator clean in two, had Reno not jumped back and out of the way.

"Easy to sneak up on, aren't you?"

"You-! _You._ What the hell are you doing here? And I'm not easy to sneak up on, I was just concentrating-"

"If you need to concentrate that hard to fight, it'll be damned easy to take you by surprise…"

Cloud resisted insulting the young man back; refusing to give him the argument he was trying to provoke Cloud into. "What's it to you, anyway?"

Reno shrugged, "Just sayin'. Ne, Rude?" He tossed a look over his shoulder, and Cloud noticed with surprise the silent man leaning against the tree, shaded lenses covering any view of his eyes even though the sun's rays were giving way to twilight. He had a solid build, and seemed stern, composed; a man of few words. To say the least, a complete contrast to Reno. "Didn't I say he prolly fights like crap?"

Rude just gave a sort of grunt, the meaning of which was indistinguishable as far as Cloud could tell. "Alright, you know what? Just go away. Seriously."

Reno quirked a brow at that, "Now hold on just a minute, you seem to mistakenly think you're in a position where you can tell me what to do…" Reno, hands casually in his pockets, stepped closer to Cloud, leaning towards him in a rather intimidating fashion. Cloud quickly stepped back, bringing his thin blade between himself and the other boy. He'd be damned if he was going to let he redhead get to him.

Reno smirked. "That'a boy…" He shoved his foot into the ground, jumping back suddenly for distance. Hidden within his loose overcoat, he pulled two thin, black tonfa batons from his sides, twirling them tauntingly. When they stopped, he was holding them in a seemingly defensive position. He gripped the handles, which stuck off from the batons at a ninety-degree angle, in his fists so that the batons lined up along the length of his forearms. They were long enough to protrude about two inches past his fist, and one inch past his elbow. "I believe, the day that I first ran into you…" He smirked, "You denied being a bad fighter."

Cloud cautiously took on a defensive stance as well. How was the other man going to fight against a sword with those little things? It would almost be like fighting hand to hand, but with a stronger defense. It didn't seem feasible that he could attack with them…

"So…after you prove me wrong…" Reno raised his chin confidently, "_Then_, you can tell me what to do-!"

The words had hardly been out of his mouth before Reno charged forward. Instinctively, Cloud swung offensively at the charging form, only to have his blade batted away by the length of baton along Reno's forearm. He continued striking at the redhead, who somehow managed to move quickly enough to block every one of his moves with only the baton along his right arm, which moved swiftly and subtly back and forth in parrying motions. He kept his swings primarily horizontal, trying to keep himself from being open, and was silently thankful that he fought with a one handed sword- the reduction in speed from a two handed one would have made him look ridiculous. Still, the redhead only seemed to be defending. Cloud attempted a vertical strike upwards towards Reno's left handed side in attempt to make it necessary for him to break out his other baton, but with a swift twirling motion, he used the right-hand baton to block again, flipping out the length of the baton to extend from his arm, blocking the blade, and flipping it back along his forearm's length. The motion only took two flicks of his wrist to extend it out and bring it back.

Cloud gritted his teeth. Even though the redhead was only blocking, somehow he was still pushing Cloud back. He was just wasting energy, at this point. Magic was out of the question, at the moment- Reno was simply too fast, and Cloud wasn't capable of using it effectively yet. When Reno extended the baton, it didn't have as much support, but a vertical strike upwards like the last one didn't have enough power behind it to matter- he would need to do two-handed vertical strike from above on Reno's left side instead. But was that what Reno wanted? It seemed entirely possible, likely in fact, that Reno was waiting for such a maneuver. _Not yet…_

It would leave Cloud's chest wide open, but then again, if Reno used both batons to block it would leave the other boy just as open as well. Their arms would be tied up, and Reno couldn't be planning a kick, either- they were too close. So whatever he had up his sleeve, he likely intended to throw Cloud off guard with it, giving him the advantage while they were both open. Cloud furrowed his brow, watching Reno's movements carefully. _Fine, I'll bite_…

As soon as the opportunity arose, he swept his sword up, bringing it down swiftly from above. Reno flipped both batons out and away from his forearms, stopping the blade by trapping it scissor-like between them, and suddenly wrenched both his arms to the side, twisting them tightly around, taking Cloud's blade with them. Cloud felt the hilt being twisted from hand, but didn't let the surprise of being disarmed overtake him. _Use my size to my advantage…_He stepped back enough while his blade was twisted from his hand to provide just a bit more space- the bit needed to swing his leg upward and smack his heel square into Reno's chin.

"Gah-! Son of a _bitch_!"

Cloud rolled, grabbing the hilt of his sword as he moved and continuing the motion to get back to his feet, whipping around to block a predicted attack- only to feel his sword arm hooked at the elbow, pulled on with enough force to continue the momentum of his motion from turning around, and enforced to continue with another hook at his neck. Before he even realized what happened, he found his sword arm trapped behind him between his own back and Reno's chest, and his neck caught tightly by his left baton's handle.

Reno had flipped around his batons to hold the shafts and use the handles as hooks, latching them onto Cloud before he'd had a chance to recover from regaining his sword. The right baton had gotten the elbow of his sword arm, and was holding it tightly behind him, while the left baton was being pulled upwards and wrenched slightly to the side, making it rather difficult for Cloud to breathe.

"Y'know, even experienced fighters often let their guard down when they find themselves suddenly disarmed like that…" Reno murmured in Cloud's ear as he pulled the boy closer against his chest via the baton at his neck, the blonde's free hand pulling at the baton-hook choking him. "Looks like you've got some spunk after all. Pretty good," Cloud could practically hear the grin in his voice, "But not good enough." He pulled the baton upwards and angled the handle to dig in more, causing Cloud to gasp at the tighter hold, "I could so crush your wind pipe right now."

_Shitshitshit…_ He jerked his right arm and found it wouldn't move an inch from where it was pinned. He was running out of air, and his left hand wasn't enough to make the baton at his neck budge. _I need my other arm…_ Cloud started twisting his right arm every which way, releasing his grip on his swords hilt, but Reno gave a harsh tug on the baton pulling his arm back as though telling Cloud to give it up, even as his sword fell to the ground. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, and he was entirely at the mercy of the redhead standing behind him.

"Give up?"

Cloud attempted to respond, but due to the strangling hold the baton had as it pulled on his neck it turned into coughing instead.

Suddenly the batons fell away from where they had been holding him captive. His knees hit the ground as he sucked in a deep breath and rubbed his neck tentatively, resisting the urge to cough. He glanced upwards over his shoulder, where the red-headed boy was looking rather pleased with himself.

Reno spun his tonfa around before sliding them back into their places at his hips, "Didn't really think you could win, didja? …But you're better then I thought, I'll give y'that. 'Spected you to crumple like a little girl."

Cloud just glared a bit at that, using his right arm to push himself up from the ground while his left still massaged his neck. He unceremoniously snatched his sword up from the ground, re-sheathing it with a final cough. He saw Reno watching him expectantly, and just set a very 'not-amused' expression on the redhead.

"What? Not feeling talkative?" Reno quirked a brow. Still getting no real response from the blonde boy other than a silence that seemed to say 'are we done yet?', he let out a sigh, loosely waving a hand as he turned away. "Pah, you're not being any fun. Let's go, Rude."

Cloud watched him waltz off with his stoic companion, finding himself alone in the clearing again. He reached a hand up and lightly rubbed his neck one more time as if to be sure that had really just happened before heading back towards the wagons.

As he neared the wagon he heard Zacks' voice coming from inside, seeming to be chatting away happily with whomever was keeping him company. Just as he put his hand on the cloth at the entryway, however, giggling floating out from inside made him pause-definitively _girl_ giggling. A sad twinge of disappointment sparked up in the pit of his stomach as he let go, pulling his hand back tentatively- he didn't want to interrupt anything…

Zacks paused inside, catching movement from the entrance out of the corner of his eye. "Oi- Cloud, that you?"

Cloud backed up as he heard Zacks get up and walk towards the wagon's entrance before he stuck his grinning head out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Where the hell have you been? Get in here, there's someone I want you to meet!" Cloud hardly had time to blink before the other man had grabbed his forearm and hurriedly drug him inside.

Cloud was both very curious and very confused- and right when he was in the middle of trying to figure out whether or not this was a good or a bad thing, his thought processes stopped altogether.

"Mm… So, you're finally going to introduce me, are you…?"

She was very pleasant to look at, was the first thought that crossed his mind- pretty, in a simple pink dress. Familiar, too… _Ah- that's right…_ She was one of Zacks' fangirls. He'd seen her briefly at Gavriel, first in the hall while waiting for Zacks to come out of that meeting, and then again at the bar before he'd passed out with Ras.

"Of course! Cloud, I'd like you meet a very good friend of mine…"

The girl pushed a strand of chestnut hair, most of which was collected in very neatly in a long twist, behind her ear. If she hadn't been wearing the same pink dress and bow in her hair, he probably wouldn't have recognized her. _But_, he realized, as she greeted him with a warm smile that made him blush, _she seems familiar in another way, too…_

"…Her name is Aerith. Aerith, this is Cloud."

The girl- Aerith- lightly lifted herself from where she sat on the wagon's floor, extending a delicate hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cloud. I've heard so much about you…"

Cloud barely managed to lift his hand to hers, lacking the coherency to come up with a response. Something about her smile made her seem ethereal.

"…Idn't 'e cute?" Zacks grinned as he clamped a hand down on Cloud's head, ruffling his hair, efficiently breaking Cloud out of his quieted state.

"Get off me-!" Cloud let go of Aerith's hand to bat Zacks' arm away with both hands, trying to keep the other man from ruffling his hair and showing his lack of appreciation at the 'cute' comment.

"What'd I tell ya?" Zacks grinned at Cloud's grumpy pouting, and Aerith merely giggled as she watched the two's interactions.

"At any rate, Aerith interrupted, "It's getting rather late, isn't it?"

"Oh-!" Zacks snapped his fingers, "That's right, I gotta drop in on Reeve real quick. Sorry for running out on ya, Cloud. I'll be back soon enough." He hopped out of the wagon and, with a brief swish of cloth, was gone. There was a quiet moment after that wherein Cloud was trying to figure out what he was supposed to do, when he heard Aerith starting to get up.

"As I said," she lightly brushed the down the folds in the front of her dress, "It is getting rather late. I should probably be heading back to my own wagon." Cloud watched as she walked over to the wagon's exit where Zacks had vanished just a moment before, pull the cloth back a bit and peer outside. "Although," she paused, looking back at him over her shoulder, "It's getting rather dark out as well." She turned around to face him and smiled, "…Walk me?"

"Ah…sure," Cloud awkwardly replied. There really didn't seem to be any other options.

It was a quiet evening, and Cloud hoped she wasn't too far, not wanting to feel the need to make small talk. She walked slightly ahead of him as they traveled down the wagon train, a light frock to protect against the night's breezes hanging about her shoulders and the delicate scent of some flowery perfume wafting gently off of her. "So, Cloud," she asked, breaking the silence that would have been awkward if she didn't seem so content with herself, "…How are you?"

"…Fine."

"Mm," She smiled lightly. "That's what most people say when asked. But that's rarely true when they believe it themselves, and never true when they don't."

Cloud opened his mouth to reply, but found himself left with nothing to say.

They finally arrived at Aerith's wagon, a light pink cloth at the entrance over the half-gate. She hummed thoughtfully as she stepped up, pushing the cloth aside, and he waited for her to say whatever was on her mind.

"Thank you for walking me back, Cloud. Why don't you join me for some tea?"

"Er…" Cloud paused- hadn't she herself said it was getting late?

"Come on, now. I have just the kind you like- I have so many I dare say it'd be impossible for me not to…" With a swish of the cloth she had already disappeared inside, apparently lighting a candle or two as the wagon lit up. He couldn't just walk away without saying anything… and he supposed it couldn't hurt.

He stepped inside the wagon and was automatically met with a very appealing atmosphere. The floor was covered with a large throw rug and an assortment of pillows and cushions scattered about. A vase with yellow flowers collected in it sat in the window sill, and a slightly sweet fragrance filled the air, similar to her perfume. Eyes settling on the back of the girl's figure, he saw she had already gotten out two cups with saucers, and vaguely wondered where she was going to boil the water. "Have a seat, won't you? Anywhere is fine…"

Despite the fact that this all seemed very odd, he sat himself down on a thick, round cushion near the window, and quietly watched her make the tea. She grabbed the handle of the pretty looking tea pot, steam drifting out it is spout, and as she delicately began pouring, Cloud realized she really hadn't ever boiled the water. He was puzzled for a moment, as she turned around, carrying the two cups over to him. _The tea pot, of course! It must be fire-enchanted, just like the pitcher back at that inn… _He recalled the inn they had stopped at way before they had ever reached Gavriel- they'd had one there, in the bathroom._ But a personal tea pot? How could she possibly afford it?_

"Here you go," she smiled as she handed him a cup, shifting the cushions a bit as she sat down next to him. It really was one of the nicest smiles he'd ever seen, but he still couldn't place who she reminded him of. He fidgeted a bit, watching the curls of steam rise up from the tea, which had a red coloring to it. "It's a bit sweet in comparison to most teas, hope you don't mind. It's one of my favorites, so I thought you might like it."

He brought the cup up, tentatively taking a sip, and found it rather pleasant. "…It's nice."

"Oh, good, you like it!" She merrily took a sip of her own, "I'm glad."

"…" Cloud mulled over the situation, sitting in some random wagon, next to some nearly random girl, of whom he knew nothing about except that she was a friend of a friend and had good taste in tea.

"So, have you been keeping yourself busy…? It's been a bit of a long trip, and it doesn't take much to be bored to tears when there's no town nearby."

"Ah… I've been keeping myself distracted pretty well. Practicing, you know… magic and sword fighting. I'm not exactly the strongest guy around, so I need it."

"Need it, hm…? Whatever for? Is there someone you plan on fighting?"

His frozen home flashed across his mind. "Well, you know… for self defense." He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself with that one. "It's always good to be able to protect yourself. …Keep yourself out of trouble." Reno flashed across his mind. _Or get yourself into it, either one…_

"…So I see," she replied, smiling into the edge of her tea cup. "Do you practice all by yourself?"

"…No. Usually, at night, Zacks and I sort of spar. …Or maybe not so much as spar as he beats the crap out of me then tells me what I'm doing wrong."

Aerith giggled, "Sounds like a nice way to spend an evening…"

"It's not as bad as I made it sound. I mean, it is really tiring, but it can be fun sometimes, and I'm definitely getting better."

"That's good to hear. But… what do you do during the day, if you only spar at night?"

"Ah…" Cloud hesitated at telling her about Hojo. Then he grew angry at himself for hesitating, _Why wouldn't I tell her? I'm not doing anything wrong, I have nothing to feel guilty about. Just because Zacks doesn't get along with him doesn't make him bad. Just different. It's not like you have to side with one or the other. You're just being paranoid because it would drive Zacks up he wall if he knew. _

"Mm…?" Aerith prompted.

_Even if he does find out, so what? _"During the day, I usually practice magic under Hojo's supervision. We have a sort of system worked out…" _It's not like I had some obligation to tell him, and he never asked. It's not like it's a secret._ "…He supervises my training with magic, and I help him out with his research and experiments…" _If she mentions it to Zacks, no matter- he'll just have to deal with it._ "…I've gotten to learn a lot about alchemy that way too, since I have access to his notes and many of the books he owns. I guess I'm sort of like a lab assistant." He glanced up to see if she was frowning- after all, since she was a friend of Zacks, she might not be fond of Hojo either.

"I see…" She was still smiling, and it still reached her eyes. Cloud felt relieved, although he wasn't sure why. "So… how is it?"

"How's what?"

"Working with Hojo?"

"Oh. Oh, well, he's very… efficient." Cloud inwardly cringed. Was that really the best way to describe the man he could come up with? He hadn't realized how hard it was to come up with compliments for the alchemist.

"Efficient?"

"…Yeah."

"…Well, that certainly doesn't sound like very much fun at all, now does it?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good at saying what I'm thinking. I make it sound like he's not very admirable, but he is, really, in his own ways…"

Aerith hummed to herself as she studied him a minute. "…Go on, go on." She lightly set down her tea cup, and shifted to face him more directly, bringing up her legs, folding her hands across her knees and setting her chin on them. "Sometimes if you have trouble putting thoughts into words, you're s bit unsure of the thoughts themselves. Putting it to words makes you sort everything out; sometimes people don't even really know how they feel until they actually try to say it."

"…Well, he is very efficient, and very intelligent. But I know when you asked how it is working with him, you wanted to know how he is personality-wise. He's very cold, not very understanding…calculating, I guess. He doesn't seem to care very much about anything other than his work, he hates Zacks almost as much as Zacks hates him, and he's sort of intimidating."

"Hm," Aerith nodded, "That sounds like the Hojo I know…"

"But he's also… He's so clear-headed about everything. I don't think anything could ever really bother him- I mean, he gets upset when people interrupt him while he's working, but other than that… He's so in control of himself, it's really impressive. It's like he's got an impenetrable wall around him that blocks out things that make everyone else miserable."

"And you admire that?"

"Well…yeah."

"Why?"

"…" Cloud paused, the painful image of his iced mother resurfacing for an instant.

"…Just because it hurts, no matter how bad, doesn't mean you can run away from how you feel."

He looked at her, surprised and a little confused, not knowing how to respond.

"…Does Hojo seem happy to you, Cloud?"

"No... He doesn't."

"If you don't feel and understand the things that make people miserable, you don't experience the things the things that make them happy, either. Then you don't need any outside influences to make you miserable; you do a fine enough job on your own." She drew away from her knees, shifting her legs to curl to her side. "…And it's not that he's built up an impenetrable wall to guard what's inside, Cloud- rather, it's that there is nothing inside to guard. I don't really think that's something admirable at all. How much you care isn't something you control- it's a part of who you are. …I don't really think I like Hojo very much," she paused to smile at him, "But I do like you, Cloud. I liked it very much that you walked me home. I don't think Hojo would ever do that, much less sit for a cup of tea with me."

Cloud's cheeks gained a tinge of pink, and he averted his gaze towards the floor.

_He's not being cold at all now, Zacks_, Aerith thought to herself, _He's a very nice boy. I think I can see more clearly now why you want to keep him that way._ "I think that's why Zacks and Hojo could never understand each other- not in a million years. One acts with all the heart he can put into it, the other hardly has one. To both of them, the other's actions are incomprehensible."

Cloud remained quiet as absorbed the girl's words, surprised at her sense of insight. She was very mature for her age, despite her somewhat playful attitude. Or perhaps more so because of it, he thought as he considered it further.

"But less about them…" She reached out an arm towards him, "And more about _you_," She tapped him lightly on the nose for emphasis. "You shouldn't try to be like Hojo, you know- or anyone for that matter. You like the way he can keep a clear head- a fine trait, and a rather helpful one, too. But an admirable trait doesn't make for an admirable person. Just because someone has an aspect about them you admire doesn't mean you should try to like everything else about them as well. If you try to emulate someone- anyone- entirely, you lose sight of the things you looked up to in the first place. You admire someone because they fit your ideals, not the other way around."

Cloud mulled over what she was saying, trying to place exactly what it was he looked up to in the first place, before this whole mess had started. Did he even know anymore?

"And its fine to want to get stronger- its fine to want to improve yourself and your magic as much as you can. …But not for the wrong reasons." She reached for the now empty tea cup in his hands, taking it away- but using her free hand to flip his own palm-side up, gently rubbing her thumb over the sensitive area marred by too much lightning casting. "…And I don't think anyone would push themselves this hard just for 'self-defense'…"

Cloud stared down at his own palm. Wrong reasons? Surely, he wasn't doing any of this for the wrong reasons… He remembered the shock when he had first seen everything iced over… _of course not…of course I'm doing this for the right reasons…_ He remembered the desperation he felt as he ran towards his house… _What did I used to look up to? Why can't I remember? Of course I'm doing this for the right reasons…_He remembered running through his front door, and felt his eyes starting to sting, although he fought it back.

"Someone did something horrible. Someone did something terrible. And you should want to get stronger. You should want to be able to fight them."

_…Of course…_ Her words seemed to unravel him, her sentences strands that poured from her mouth and wrapped around him, stripping away all that he thought had become concrete. He fought to reassure himself, but found his own voice drowned out by questions of what his ideals used to be and images of his frozen home, distracting him as he tried to will them away to make the stinging sensation leave his eyes.

"But you shouldn't want to get stronger for the purpose of killing them. You shouldn't want to get stronger to give them what they deserve. You need to fight for what has yet to pass, to prevent anyone else from experiencing the same pain. Or else, you'll lose sight of your own happiness trying to find your enemy's pain, and you might not be there to protect those you care about when they need you. You'll lose sight of you are, and what's important to you."

_What's important to me?_ His frozen home fought for his focus. _Fighting to protect… Keeping sight of myself… What did I look up to…? What were my ideals…?_ He felt as though he were close to finding something lost, piecing together scattered pieces to see the picture clearly, remembering something he'd forgotten…

_"…Cloud… I wish you were… a warrior."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I wish you could fight. Real good. Just like… Sephiroth or something. Because nothing could get in your way, and there'd be no worries, right? I know you'd fight for me."_

_Ohmygod- Tifa!_ His thoughts seemed to freeze and pick up pace at the same time. Tifa… He had to find her. When was the last time he even thought about her? That night… it seemed so long ago now. Had he really lost sight of himself that badly…? Had she become as bad as he had? His home… the way it was the last time he saw it, before anything had happened, before he and Tifa had gotten themselves in a mess… the person he used to be…still was. His mother's frozen face flashed across his mind. The boy his mother knew.

He fought to collect his thoughts as he remembered himself, a silly fifteen year old boy who dreamed of heroes like Sephiroth and Zacks. He tried to suppress thoughts of his mother, fighting the tears welling up in his eyes, bringing a hand up to partially obscure his face from view. He realized Aerith had gone quiet, and slowly peeked through his fingers to look at her. And something inside him broke as he realized why her smile seemed so familiar.

It was just like his mother's.

It was the nicest smile he had ever seen. His breath hitched as tears he couldn't hold back fell from his eyes, which he now kept covered with his hand. He felt Aerith move closer to him, her arms lightly wrapping around his shoulders, and he flinched, but didn't pull away. She drew his head to her shoulder, running a hand over his hair and whispering words of reassurance as he cried.

It was getting rather late, and no one cared.

* * *


	13. Chapter Thirteen

ooo

Stargazers

Chapter Thirteen

ooo

_Tap, tap, tap…_

He lay on the floor, one arm bent behind his head. His eyes were fixed on the wagon's ceiling, right arm down at his side, index finger tapping the floor next to him.

Zacks didn't know what to do with himself.

He was, for one of the very few times in his life, anxious. And he hadn't the faintest idea what to do about it. He stopped tapping the floor and rolled over on his side, frowning at himself. He really should be doing something productive. Or going to sleep, either one, really; but he knew the second option wouldn't be happening, partially because he wanted to wait up for Cloud, and partially because he just wouldn't be able to sleep if he tried. It had gotten past late some time ago, but he had expected that. He vaguely wondered if she'd say anything about him._ Better not make me sound bad._ He stood up and stretched his arms above his head, deciding laying down was getting old. He wasn't very good at waiting. Why was he so anxious, anyway? _Because if she doesn't get through to him, you're out of cards to play._ …Pah.

He was never out of cards.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he heard the light patter of raindrops starting to fall on the outside of the wagon. Considering how late it already was, and since it had just started raining, there was a good chance Cloud wouldn't be coming back tonight. He roughly plopped himself back down on the floor against the wall, leaning his head back to rest against the side of the wagon. He smiled as his thoughts wandered back to earlier that day, when he had spotted Aerith's wagon and trotted over, rapping on its side.

"Aerith, my beautiful lady, surely you aren't out in my time of need?" He called loudly, listening for movement inside. He was soon greeted by the pink cloth over the half-gate being swept back by a delicate hand, the other set firmly on the owner's hip.

"Well," the green-eyed girl's lips formed a playful smile, "If it isn't some mangy tomcat yowling at my door…"

Zacks scoffed, stretching his arms up and behind his head, "You're description's a little off, my dear- 'sexy' applies far better than 'mangy'…"

"My, my," Aerith giggled, "In that case, I'd be quite the fool to turn him away, now wouldn't I…?" She lightly pushed the gate open as she turned around, disappearing into the wagon. Zacks grinned, needing no further invitation.

He had proceeded to tell her all about his current situation regarding a certain spiky-haired blonde boy- everything he knew, everything he guessed at, and how he was confusing himself with what to do about it. He wanted didn't want to keep Cloud from being his own person, but Hojo was such a…

"Stupid, son-of-a-bitch alchemist."

"Mm." Aerith listened, a bemused smile forming on her face. This was certainly more interesting than she had expected.

Zacks caught the look and paused, "…Just what are you smiling like that for?

"…Because I've just realized something you haven't, you silly, silly man."

"Oh?" He raised a brow, "And just what would that be?"

She waved a hand, "We'll get to it, we'll get to it. First off, you need to realize just how your moral confusion is really coming into play. You're hitting two birds with one stone, Zacks."

Zacks quirked a brow, "…Say what now?"

"Think about it. You're just so concerned with one benefit that you're having trouble seeing the other."

Zacks lifted a hand to rub his temple, "You're gonna have to walk me through this one…"

"…Hojo's a very cold, bitter person, and anyone trying to follow in his footsteps is going to be very cold and bitter themselves. Cloud's at a young age, doesn't know much about the world since until recently he didn't know anything other than his own back yard, and he's just experienced a tragedy that couldn't possibly leave him in a very stable mind set. He's extraordinarily vulnerable, obviously. Hojo's the sort of person to take advantage of someone like that, if it were for his own benefit- you saw burn marks on the boy's hands to attest to it. Being near Hojo is bad for both Cloud's mental and physical health, and if left alone could potentially destroy any happy future he might have otherwise had. I don't see anything wrong with intervening under such circumstances- in fact, I'd say it's usually the sort of thing you'd do for even a total stranger."

Zacks considered that, and found it was true- it did sound like something he would do, even for someone he didn't know. He frowned. So why had he gotten himself so confused?

"Cloud, however, is not a stranger, and this is where you confused yourself. You like this boy, you like the parts that you see starting to fade away or be buried under ugly emotions. And you hate Hojo. This considered, you had a personal stake in this because you like Cloud better as the boy you've been getting to know, as opposed to the person he seems to be changing into. So, stopping these changes has two benefits- one for Cloud's well being, and the other for your own satisfaction."

"…Right." Zacks nodded. It was so simple, he wasn't sure how he had gotten his brain all mucked up over it. He looked over at Aerith to see her smiling rather contently, and narrowed his eyes, "Alright, now it's time to tell me just what you were smiling your pretty little head off about earlier."

"…You _liiiike_ him."

Zacks raised a curious brow, "Maybe. So?"

"You _really_ like him."

He studied her, not sure where she was going- especially with that ridiculous smile she was wearing. "…If you mean in _that_ sort of way, then maybe, yeah- I mean, he is easy on the eyes… So?"

Aerith chuckled to herself, shaking her head, "No, no, you still don't get it. Allow me to explain…"

"By all means…" He vaguely wondered if she'd been into something other than tea…

"As I said, there are two benefits in this. The reason you were so confused is because the more you thought about it, the more you saw the benefit to yourself and not the other. So, obviously, you're starting to like this boy enough that you failed to see it benefited both of you over the fear of being selfish."

"Ah…"

"Considering how unusual it is for you to get confused, you must _really_ like him…in more than a 'He seems nice and I want to get into his pants' sort of way…"

Zacks studied her a moment, "Either you're crazy, you're trying to play matchmaker with me and someone you haven't even met yet, or you're crazy." Aerith just continued to smile, as if waiting. "…But you have a point." He regretted the words immediately as Aerith made one of those strange girl noises and clapped her hands together. "Hey, don't go getting yourself all excited- besides, it's not like I've known him that long…" He trailed off and decided not to bother; she wasn't listening anyway. "Alright, alright, look- back to being serious, okay?"

"You think I'm not being serious?" She grinned.

"No, I know you are, which makes it scarier. But back to the situation at hand; I don't know if it would be the best thing in the world for me to talk to him. I mean, if I got confused with my motives, there's no way in hell he's gonna figure it out. He'll think anything I say is because I hate Hojo-"

"Which is true, so it's a reasonable assumption."

"True, yes, but-"

"But, intervention needs to happen regardless and you want me to do it."

"Well…"

"Of course I will!"

"…" Zacks studied her a moment.

"Hm…?"

"You seem entirely too chipper about this."

"Well, I simply _must_ meet him now that I know the circumstances…"

He laughed, shaking his head, "You're really somethin' else, you know that?"

They had continued to poke fun at each other while catching up on how the other was doing, and plotting out how they were going to stick Cloud alone with Aerith. So now, he sat alone in the dark wagon, waiting. The sound of the rain outside grew louder as it starting coming down harder. With a sigh, Zacks moved over to where his bedroll was and flopped down, rolling over on his side. At least it was raining; if there had been total silence, he'd probably be going out of his mind. _Although, now that it's pouring, there's pretty much no way Cloud's coming back until morning_, he thought to himself. The rain sounded like it didn't plan on residing anytime soon.

Then he heard movement from outside the wagon's, and a slight swish as the cloth above the half-gate was pulled back. _Ooor maybe not- _he sat up to see Cloud's silhouette stepping inside, and scrambled to light a small lantern before turning to look at the boy, sopping wet with rain water. "Cloud!"

Cloud blinked, pulling aside a dripping lock of hair obscuring his vision, "…Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up…"

"Nah, I couldn't sleep. So, how'd it go?"

Cloud raised a brow, playing ignorant, "…How'd what go?"

"Er…" Zacks paused, scratching the back of his head, "…Nothing."

Cloud turned around, taking off his wet cloak and hanging it near the entrance. He turned around to see Zacks had lain back down, turned away. He paused, considering- he could just leave it go like that and get some sleep like he should, but… _It almost seemed like he was waiting up, didn't it?_ His features softened as he watched the dark-haired man's back, and he sighed- he wasn't that tired anyway. "...You're really bad at pretending you didn't set something up, you know that?" He commented placing his hands on his hips.

Zacks rolled over with a grin plastered across his face "Hey, what can I say? So?" he sat up again, "How'd it go?"

"Well…fine, I guess," Cloud paused, considering, before responding in a softer voice, "…She's really nice, isn't she?"

Zacks smiled, "Yeah, she sure is." He frowned as he noticed Cloud's clothes had gotten wet as well- it must have soaked right through his cloak. "Crimity, look at yourself- you're soaking wet! The hell were you doing out there?" He got up and started rummaging around for a towel, "You should've run since it's coming down so hard…"

Cloud silently watched him go, not so concerned about his less-than-dry state. "Actually…" He muttered to himself, glancing towards the entrance, "It felt kind of nice…"

"Whassat?" Zacks paused in his towel-searching to look at him.

"The rain. It felt kind of nice. It's not a cold night, so…"

Zacks blinked, before looking towards the wagon's entrance himself, "…That so…?"

"…Yeah."

"Huh. Well, then…" Zacks got up, snatching the lantern with one hand while heading over towards the half-gate.

Cloud watched, confused, as he pulled back the cloth, seemingly ready to head out, "What're you-"

"What're _you_ doin'? _I'm_ going out to play in the rain," he swung the half-gate open, stepping outside and setting the lantern on the ground just underneath the wagon. He held the half-gate open expectantly.

Cloud looked at him like he was crazy, considering what time it was and that they should really get some sleep before they needed to be conscious. _…Then again…_ He reconsidered, pointlessly snatching his wet cloak from where it hung near the entrance, _…Crazy isn't so bad…_

Zacks shut the gate as Cloud hopped out behind him, stretching his arms up and walking out and away from the cabin, staying within the circle of light from the lantern. "Not bad, not bad!" He raised his voice a bit over the sound of the downpour, throwing Cloud a grin over his shoulder.

Cloud was trying to get over the incredulous fact that he was back out here again, and this time with someone else, nonetheless. But it was definitely nice. And he hadn't really felt ready to call it a night, anyway.

Zacks kicked at the ground a bit, testing the muck it was quickly becoming, "You know, this would be the perfect opportunity to do some mud wrestling…"

Cloud shot him a look, and Zacks grinned but shut up. He couldn't help that one. The glow from the lantern highlighted the movement of the rain hitting the pools of water collecting on the muddy ground, making them seem to spark to life with the orange light.

"You know… the only thing that could make this better would be if it was a thunderstorm. Some intense flashes, powerful rumbling… Yeah, that would do the trick."

Cloud looked over at the other man, and while he enjoyed the serenity of the simple hiss of the heavy rain, found himself agreeing a thunderstorm would have been nice. He studied the famous swordsman a moment as they stood there being pelted by the rain, and the thought occurred to him that Zacks was much like a thunderstorm. Somehow, they shared the same intensity.

"…It must be contagious."

"What's that?" Zacks questioned as he looked over at the boy, Cloud looking away as if to hide his expression.

"Insanity. …Heh," He placed a hand on his forehead, "…Thanks to you, I think I've completely lost my mind." He tilted his head upwards, the rain hitting his already wet hair and pushing his bangs further into his face, and smiled bemusedly up at the black sky before letting his hand slip back down to his side.

It was dark, but Zacks had noticed, when Cloud looked away, that his eyes were a bit redder than normal. He suspected, as he studied the soaked blonde facing the sky, that not quite all the water running down his face was from the rain. And he decided, as he continued to stare at the boy, that Cloud was quite possibly one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

So he resisted the immediate desire to grab the boy and hug him tightly to his chest, in favor of not breaking the serenity of the scene, and instead, responded with a quiet 'yeah' that was almost lost amongst the sound of the falling rain.

Then he decided he had never been very good at resisting sudden inclinations anyway.

Cloud froze, tensing as felt the strong arms suddenly wrap around him, and attempted to pull away only to feel the hold tighten, tugging him closer and forcibly keeping him in place. Cloud decided not to struggle, after that. He was feeling worn down both physically and emotionally, and aside from one stubborn side trying to convince him to pull away from the intimate embrace, he just didn't have the will for it. He tried to convince himself to relax partially, feeling Zacks' chest rise and fall, and feeling a bit of warmth even through their water soaked clothes.

Zacks still hadn't said a word. He didn't need to.

ooo

Cloud had been doing all right thus far. After insisting on getting up at his usual hour to avoid setting himself permanently off schedule, and despite Zacks- who had opted for sleeping in at least a little late- telling him he was crazy, he had been doing all right. Tired was an understatement, surely; his fatigue-heavy eyelids begged to fall and his hair seemed to stick out in even more off angles than usual. He had, however, made it through getting up, getting food, and getting to Hojo's wagon on time as expected. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about being there now, but was too tired to give it serious consideration. He made it through the note-copying without dilemma- his eyes were sore, sure, but it wasn't anything he couldn't shake off.

Now that they had moved on to practicing casting, however, it was another story. Cloud had been pretty good at pretending to be as normal and on the ball as always, or at least he had thought so. But the fatigue cost from using magic was hitting him far harder, far sooner than usual.

"You aren't concentrating enough. Do it again."

The exercise consisted of a plain table, the surface of which Hojo would place an assortment of numbered jars, randomly placed. The idea was that Cloud would throw ice magic accurately enough to make whichever jar Hojo asked crack. Any that he missed would be left on the table when he had finished attempting to crack them all, and he was to target these with lightning. The exercise was simple enough, but required a lot of concentration to aim with the right amount of power concentrated into small enough of an area to crack the jar without breaking it and with out damaging the surrounding jars. Cloud had developed a hand at controlling the amount of magic and its concentration, probably thanks to the early focusing on trying to make an orb of lightning as powerful yet compact as Zacks could. Once he had gotten used to what the jars needed, that part had been easy. Hojo had gradually introduced jars with slight variations in size and shape, which after minimal struggle, Cloud had also gotten used to accounting for. The problem was with aiming, more often than not. Concentrating on throwing magic into a singular spot was very difficult, even if a target wasn't specified. This, on top of compacting the right amount of magic the right way, sometimes left his aim just short enough to miss the jar, and the lightening exercise would follow to break the jars remaining.

At the moment, he wasn't performing up to par with his usual standards, and Hojo had apparently noticed, asking Cloud to aim for the same jar again instead of saving it for when he used lightning.

_Don't screw up, don't screw up, don't screw up…_ If he missed again, Hojo'd have his head. He focused on calling the magic up towards his palm, where he released it, and centered the jar in his mind. He felt as though he was getting towards his limit, and though he knew it was only misinterpreted fatigue from his lack of sleep, he still had to put in more effort to call up less magic. _Don't screw up, focus…_ His palm shot forward, releasing the magic he had been holding at the jar. And his face paled.

He hadn't missed, that was for sure. But instead of making the jar crack, it had shattered completely into a million little pieces. _Shit!_

He knew what'd he'd done wrong immediately- he'd misjudged how much magic he was pulling forth because of how tired he was; he'd underestimated his current reserves. He looked at Hojo; the man did not look happy. He was scrutinizing Cloud with narrowed eyes from behind those little spectacles.

"…What, Cloud, seems to be the problem?"

"…I'm sorry, I mis-"

"It is apparent that throughout this session, not only has no progress been made, but you seem, in fact, to be getting worse. Judging by your reactions, you are not doing this on purpose. So, then, what precisely is the problem?"

"…I just didn't get much rest last night, sir."

"…I see." Hojo began walking toward him, and Cloud felt the need to wither away, though he steeled himself not to show it. "You do realize you are useless as a subject under such conditions, don't you?"

"Yes, sir-"

"It has wasted both of our time to participate in such a practice where no progress is to be made."

"I understand-" Cloud took a step back and Hojo grabbed at his wrist, causing him to flinch.

"I doubt that, boy," Hojo stated, holding fast when Cloud attempted to jerk his wrist away. "Our progress here is of the utmost importance- once a day is missed, it is impossible to make up for the next time because of the limit of your magic reserves. There is far too much to do and far too little time to do it. When we reach our destination at Lavitia there won't be any extra time on our hands."

Hojo paused then, as though realizing he wasn't handling himself properly, and released Cloud, who quickly took several steps back. The two eyed each other for a moment in silence.

"…I apologize." Cloud replied rather plainly, and another moment of somewhat awkward silence followed before the alchemist spoke again.

"…Study the last book I gave you, and practice on your own after you've had proper rest." Hojo turned away, "You can go, there's nothing more we can accomplish here."

Cloud was more than happy to oblige.

ooo

"Cloud? Hey, wakey wakey…"

Cloud felt the hand lightly rocking his shoulder and jolted upright, blinking his eyes open as he saw Zacks in front of him.

"You feeling more awake now?"

"…Yeah." He scootched back slightly to break their proximity. It was a bit awkward with the other man after that hug last night in the rain. Or at least, awkward for Cloud- it didn't seem to make a difference to Zacks. If anything, he was more chipper than usual. Cloud glanced around and vaguely wondered how long he'd been napping, "…I'm going to have trouble falling asleep tonight, aren't I?"

"Not so much. Just gotta make you tired again," Zacks grinned, holding Cloud's sword out to him.

"…" Cloud quietly accepted it, though didn't move to get up. The other man confused him so much- Cloud couldn't read him. He was constantly being surprised by how nice he seemed to be- people just weren't like that. Not towards him anyway. Part of Cloud told himself to watch out and be on guard, that if he didn't he'd get himself in trouble or hurt, but another part, the part that let himself be held in the rain last night, just wanted to believe he could trust the dark-haired swordsman. But maybe, until he sorted himself out, he could be both. He could be guarded, sure, suspicious, fine, but he could try to be less distant and show Zacks he was appreciative of the other man's actions all the same.

Zacks quirked a brow at how Cloud seemed to stall and sat himself down, propping his chin on his hand. "What's up?"

"Well..." Cloud knew that Zacks had figured out he'd been working with Hojo- Aerith had explained that it was Zacks' concern that had lead to their discussion. He'd come to the conclusion that from now on he needed to be upfront with the older man, not only because he was concerned and deserved it, but because he'd be better to figure things out far quicker than Cloud could. That, and if there was trouble afoot, he wanted Zacks to know what to watch out for. "It's about Hojo, actually…."

"Oh…" Zacks trailed off, not quite sure whether this was a good or a bad thing.

"I know you figured out at some point that I've been training with him…"

"Yeah, that would be around when it started hurting you to cast lightening."

"…Yeah. Anyway," Cloud ignored the slight scolding tone the other man couldn't help keep out of his voice, "He's sort of…"

"Sort of…?" Zacks prompted.

"I think he has a hidden agenda. I mean, sometimes it just feels as though he gets serious as far as progress is concerned… Earlier today I got the impression I'm only seeing a small piece of the picture, and he wants to keep it that way."

"Hm." Zacks was quiet a minute, considering, "…Keep an eye on him." He looked Cloud in the eye. "I don't like you being anywhere near the rat, you know that- but if you're going to be near him anyway, keep your eye on him. I've never trusted him. Everything he does is for his own benefit, another calculation to get himself whatever the hell it is he wants. So, watch him. And watch yourself."

"…Yeah."

"…Right then. Play time!" He grabbed Cloud's arm with one hand, sword in the other, and dragged the boy out of the wagon, turning around once they were outside, "Oh, and Cloud?"

"Yeah…?"

"Thanks." He resisted the urge to give Cloud a peck on the cheek, and instead just flashed him a grin, satisfied with how it made the boy's cheeks turn a tinge pink.

They didn't get much farther as they continued on their way, however, before a concerned Miran appeared from behind another wagon, worry lacing his steel-blue eyes.

"Hey- have either of you seen Ras around?"

Zacks quirked a brow, "Gone missin' again?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning. I wish he would tell me what's up…"

"Don't tell me he's still not out of that distant faze yet…either something's gone funny in that head of his, or he's trying to hide a girl…"

"Pah, you're joking. If Ras had a girlfriend, he'd be bragging about her day and night- I'd never hear the end of it! Besides, who in their right mind would go for that idiot? He keeps drinking Dragon's breath the way he does and he'll finish himself off right quick, I say…"

Zacks waved Miran off as he stated ranting, "Alright, alright, no girl, you know him best. If I run into him I'll see if I can pry anything out of him."

"I wonder if I did something…" Miran trailed off as he turned back the way he came, shaking his head.

ooo

The weather began feeling warmer and dryer as they traveled closer to Lavitia. Cloud had begun to discover the wonders of an afternoon nap. He'd found it was something to break up reading or practicing, and it left him with more energy for sparring with Zacks. The other man had taken the time to send a soaress to Sephiroth again- it still rattled Cloud a bit to hear Zacks talk about the other man in casual tones. Other than this, however, the next few days were fairly uneventful, despite a feel of hurried preparation for when they arrived at their destination. He supposed the warm weather from traveling south had a relaxing effect. It did on him, anyway, when he'd leave the cloth at the wagon's entrance pulled back, grab a pillow and curl up for a cat nap, bathed in the puddle of light.

He was woken up from one of these comfortable naps by the sudden lack of movement from the wagon, and noticed there were more sounds of hustle and bustle outside than usual. He threw a glance outside just as Zacks swung open the half gate, noticing the sun was already beginning to set.

"Hey, we're finally here!"

"We're in Lavitia?"

"Yep. C'mon," he started grabbing a few packs and threw one at Cloud, "Grab some stuff and let's go!"

As they left the wagon, Cloud took in his surroundings, the ground beneath his feet more dry and grainy than usual between the scattered tufts of grass. He looked over to see a large city wall, the tall towers of many buildings visible over its edge covered with ornate, golden décor.

ooo


	14. Chapter Fourteen

---

Stargazers

Chapter Fourteen

---

After having been to Gavriel, Cloud has thought there wasn't much else out there to catch him off guard as far as cities go. He was quickly realizing his mistake. The streets of Lavitia were bustling and foreign in a completely different fashion than Gavriel, lacking that festival feel. Warm tones of tan, brown and gold were more abundant, and the market stalls were nearly overflowing with various goods. Many of the designs and patterns reminded him of some the decorations inside of the Gavriel base. There seemed to be an unexplainable mix of styles occurring all over, but most notably in clothing. Half the people he saw were garbed as he expected, but many were adorned with light, pastel colored tunics and robes the likes of which he had never seen before. The air seemed different as well- felt different, or smelled different- maybe both, he wasn't sure. It just seemed thicker, somehow.

He had a million and one questions for Zacks, but was forgetting half of them without ever having the chance to ask. All the unpacking wouldn't have been nearly as rushed if not for a claim Ras made that the last time he and Zacks had a drinking contest, Zacks had bet his superior room at Lavitia and lost. Zacks, unsurprisingly, remembered no such thing, and there were no witnesses to vouch for either of them, so whoever got the majority of their things in the room first won it. Both Cloud and Miran refused to assist.

The buildings were all made out of a pale, almost clay-like material, though it seemed as hard as rock. The one they were staying was huge; wider, taller, and more intricately constructed than any of the buildings surrounding it, ornate towers of various sizes stretching skywards. Zacks had won the room; Ras would have kept up an argument for it if Miran hadn't told him he was being a prat and pulled him towards the door. The size of the room could have comfortably contained several people, and Zacks had convinced him to share the same room again, not that Cloud would have complained. The room itself was gorgeous, the décor as lavish as Gavriel, but far more interesting, and he was too distracted by their new location to care about much else. After everything had settled down, Zacks left to find out when there was going to be a meeting with Rufus.

Cloud explored the room a bit, running a hand over the slightly rough clay-textured walls. There were a few light wall drapes, and the furniture was adorned in one place or another will small, gold-shaded carvings. As he looked around the airy room, he found his eye caught by several thin, pastel green drapes caught up in a breeze from what must have been a large window behind them. When he pushed them aside, however, he was pleasantly surprised to find a small balcony and stepped outside. The strange feel in the air struck him again as he surveyed the city- even the trees were different: taller, thinner, and growing long palms. He leaned against the thin, intricately carved railing and exhaled, running a hand through his hair. Then he nearly jumped several feet into the air as two arms swooped around his waist, "Zacks-!"

"Gotcha! Man, do you jump easily…"

Ohhh ho ho, no. Just because he had let Zacks hold him once- he blushed slightly remembering it- did not mean it as going to become a pattern. "Zacks, ge-"

"You look tired," Zacks said with concern, leaning around to look at him from the side.

Cloud stopped short, line of thought broken by the concerned look Zacks was giving him. "Er… Not too much, I guess I'm just not used to traveling- Oh, would you get off, already?" Cloud pushed away from him, shooting a light glare as the other grinned. "…Besides, shouldn't you be the tired one? You're the one who's been running around, doing most of the work…"

"What me? Psh, maybe, but I'm a beast like that. …Besides, I just found Rufus is having a giant party tonight to celebrate the successful move! Best thing to give someone their second wind."

Cloud frowned, turning back to lean over the railing, "Sounds to me like Rufus is a bit of a dolt."

"Now what makes you say that?" Zacks leaned one elbow on the rail, looking at him inquisitively.

Cloud quirked a brow, "You said yourself that he, what was it, 'rode his daddy's tailcoats' to get to where he is, didn't you? It seems to me that throwing a party right now, when he's trying to get his missing Turk back and trying to track down where those insane village-destroying mages are, seems like a waste of time. Shouldn't he just be getting everyone together as soon as possible so we can move out already? I guess he cares more about having a good time…" Cloud rolled his eyes a bit, before once again studying the people walking below. Zacks didn't say anything, and Cloud's eyebrow twitched as he felt the other man watching him. He glanced over to snap at him and ask what he was looking at, but stopped, blinking at the warm smile directed at him, "…What?"

Zacks put and hand on Cloud's head, tousling his hair a bit before resting both elbows on the railing, folding his hands together. "…I did say that about Rufus, didn't I? And it's true, no question about that. But," he scratched the side of his cheek lightly, as though he were having trouble admitting something, "Just because he didn't get where he is through his own hard work, doesn't mean he isn't a capable leader… He's a son-of-a-bitch, he takes advantage of others, and he's smug as shit about things he had nothing to do with, but he's not stupid. He's damned good at manipulating people… but he also knows their limits, knows how they work. Right now, even if they don't know the details of everything going on, everyone knows things are getting serious. It's easy for everyone to get stressed out, to think everything might spin out of control at anytime. By celebrating something, whatever it is, it makes things seem less dire and gives everyone an outlet so they don't get too stressed out. Plus, it makes him seem more confident, like he has a strong grasp on everything. Keeps everything stable."

"…" Cloud thought about that a moment, again watching the various people passing below. Such benefits had never crossed his mind. "…People are silly things. …Oh- speaking of people, what's with the clothing here? Half the people are dressed like I've seen anywhere else, but a lot of people are dressed in those lighter cloth things… And why is the air so different here? And the ground, too…"

"Curious little bugger, aren't you? Lavitia's a port town- we're right on the coast, here. A lot of the clothes here have come in from Naajir, on the continent south of this one- or at least, the style. From what I here, the clothing over there's a lot better quality, and most of what's in the shops here are just cheap imitations. Haven't actually been there myself, though, so I can't say. So yeah, the ground's gonna be a lot grainier since we're right near the beach and- _heeey_…" Zacks started ginning, "I'll bet you've never seen the ocean, have you?" Cloud shook his head, and Zacks grinned wider. "Oh, this'll be fun- you've been smelling the salt in the air, that's why it seems different- we've got time before the party tonight, let's go run down and have ourselves a look, eh?"

"Uh…sure…" Some part of Cloud's mind thought this was silly and probably a bad idea, but his curiosity had been piqued- he'd really never seen it before.

---

"Whoa." Cloud stared at the massive stretch of water rolling, crashing, and washing over the sand. He'd never seen anything like it. The water spanned just as far as the sky. The beach continued just as endlessly down the coast as he looked to his left, but on his right it was interrupted a ways down by…something… _Are those ships?_

"Nice, eh, Spike?" Zacks dropped a hand down on the blonde's shoulder, looking down the beach in the same direction he was. "The harbor's way down there. There're always some awesome ships."

"Yeah…" Cloud looked towards the sand at his feet, something small and white catching his attention.

Zacks blinked as the boy leaned down and picked something up, then grinned, "Sea shells! You find the best ones in the water. It's a shame we don't have more time or I'd say we should go ahead in. Maybe we can come back again in the morning."

Cloud hmmed lightly in response, putting the shell back down on the sand before looking up at the orange and pink tinted sky over the waves. A warm breeze swept past, running through his hair, and he thought it was a shame they couldn't stay a while until it grew dark. He wasn't really fond of the idea of going to a party anyway; maybe he could just skip it and stay here. "It's really pretty isn't-…" Cloud looked at Zacks to find the other man watching him with a smile, and cut himself off, blushing. He hated it when Zacks looked at him like that… it gave him butterflies. "…I was thinking, I don't really want to go to that party anyway, maybe I could just stay here…?"

"P'shaw, like I'm gonna leave you all on your lonesome. Not getting rid a' me that easily-"

"Then maybe we could both skip it... It is really nice out here, isn't it?"

Zacks' mouth opened… and stayed there a second. Internally his mind was torn trying to pick one of two things, and he couldn't place which was higher on his "very-good-o-meter". _Party, alone on the beach with Cloud, party, alone on the beach with Cloud…_

Cloud raised a brow as Zacks' lips curled into a smile, as though he had just solved something rather problematic. "…?"

_Both._ "Nope, not skipping! You don't know what's like when Rufus throws a party- great fun, even if you're not drunk! Besides, you can get all spiffed out in some of those Naajirian-type clothes. Good eats, too. C'mon, then, we'd better head back and start getting ready…"

Cloud frowned, throwing one last look out over the water.

"Quit 'cher poutin'!" Zacks quipped, grabbing his shoulders and steering him back to the streets of Lavitia.

---

Cloud tugged at his sleeve a bit, looking in the mirror at the clothes Zacks had brought up while he was getting washed. The light blue tunic fell about mid thigh with bands of gold at the ends of the sleeves, neck and bottom edge. The long, airy white pants he wore underneath had the same bands at the ends. The thin, soft cloth they were made out of felt incredibly light and comfortable, perfect the warm weather.

Now he was waiting for Zacks to be done getting washed and changed in the bathroom, then they would leave. He really wasn't looking forward to it, he thought as he headed over toward the balcony again, leaning over the rail. He'd much rather just spend the evening practicing magic. He held up a hand idly and formed a little orb of ice in his palm, until he was distracted my laughter drifting up from the streets below. Two girls wearing light, flowery colored robes for the party scampered by, obviously excited to be done up so prettily. He sighed, running a hand through his hair- maybe tonight would be fun. Sure, he normally didn't do well with large groups of people, but that was back home, not here. And Zacks was here, although sometimes… Sometimes he wasn't sure how to handle Zacks. Zacks didn't hate him. In fact, for some inexplicable reason, Zacks seemed to rather enjoy his company, something he wasn't all that used to. Sometimes when Zacks would hold his hand little too long, or look at him a certain way, or tell him he looked cute when he smiled... sometimes it seemed liked Zacks _really_ liked him. And he would brush it aside to the back corners of his mind. He must have been misinterpreting things; _no one_ in their right mind would like him that way, much less someone as amazing as _Zacks_, it was just wishful thinking. Wait, wishful thinking? What did that mean? _Gah…_ Time to stop thinking. His path of thoughts had led him down similar roads more often ever since Zacks had hugged him in the rain. He'd never felt anything as reassuring before in his life- nor as intimate, which he was still trying to sort out. Cloud had felt closer to Zacks since that night- more like they were friends, good friends, and less like he was just tagging along.

His fingers curled tighter around the balcony's railing before he let go, folding his arms across it and slumping over. He really was pathetic._ Wonder if he has any idea how he gets me all mixed up. _ He snorted lightly- he wasn't amazing like Zacks, his little mortal brain could only handle so much.

"Oi, Spike! Do I look sexy, or what?"

Cloud nearly jumped, a bit startled out of his thoughts. He turned around and turned pink at the sight greeting him. Zacks was leaning leisurely against the entranceway to the balcony, curtain hand pinning the curtain to the wall behind him. He was dressed in an outfit similar to Cloud's, the pants white and bands of gold in the same places. But his tunic was white as well, cut differently- higher on his hips at the sides and falling lower in the front and back. A matching, loosely tied gold sash was slung around his waist. Cloud's mouth was parted slightly at the sight before he quickly came back to reality, crossing his arms and averting his eyes, "Feh, get over yourself."

"Aw, I'm hurt!" Zacks pouted with mock offence before swooping closer and back into the boy's line of sight. "You mean you don't think I look _shhnazzy_?" He inquired, ridiculously wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Cloud stepped back, turning away again and fighting to keep back a smile, "You're ridiculous…"

"And you're adorable when your face is all red."

"You- I-…Gah!" Cloud struggled for a response and failed, realizing his cheeks were turning redder the more he tried to suppress it. Zacks laughed at him. Cloud crossed his arms, "I hate you."

"No, you don't!" Zacks chirped, throwing an arm around Cloud's shoulders and steering him towards the door. "Party time!"

---

It was gorgeous, Cloud thought, as his gaze trailed the decorative edges of the golden archways. The room was huge- like a main hall of sorts, except that it was opposite from the main entrance, open arches leading into a spacious garden area at the back of the building. There was light, upbeat music in the air, though it could hardly be heard over the lively hum of conversation. Exotic looking flowers were arranged in various formations near the many banquet tables to either side of the room, covered with more food than Cloud had ever seen in his life. Zacks took no time in grabbing Cloud's hand and leading him through the mass of chattering people, despite the boy's protests.

Seeing the huge room and massive amount of people was one thing, diving right into was another, and Cloud was beginning to feel crowd anxiety issues itching nervously in the forefront of his mind. He subconsciously tightened his hold on Zacks' hand for security. _It's okay, you're not alone, it's okay, you're not alone…Of course you're not alone, that's the problem!_ Cloud winced at how painfully bad he was comforting himself, and decided it was time to stop thinking again, and just hope things got better. Some pretty girls waved at Zacks and he smiled at them handsomely, but kept moving, pulling on Cloud's arm to bring him closer as they came near one of the food tables, "There is _so_ much food you need to try- Rufus gets stuff from all over the place, and- _aw, SWEET_, is that cake what I think it is?"

It was mind boggling how quickly Zacks was able to zero in on his favorite foods; Cloud would swear the man had built in radar, if he didn't know better. He quickly found himself being drug around from table to table, Zacks suggesting a little of this, a little of that, and "Oh, a _WHOLE_ lot of that!" And although not nearly as excited about it as Zacks was, Cloud was rather appreciative of the food as well. He had been too distracted until this point to realize how hungry was, and everything here was better than anything he'd ever had before in his life. Zacks kept trying to get him to eat more, and Cloud had to explain he wasn't a food devouring machine, unlike someone, and would rather not make himself sick. Zacks gave him one of his Cheshire grins, and Cloud quickly averted his gaze. Zacks noted with curiosity that the boy seemed to be having more trouble looking him in the eye than usual.

Eventually, Zacks lost interest in the food in favor of going outside. As they pulled away from the tables, Cloud could have sworn he saw Hojo near the wall out of the corner of his eye, but when he looked, the man was gone. He brushed it off as part of his imagination- he couldn't imagine Hojo possibly being interested in an event such as this. The music grew louder as they passed through the golden arches and into the moonlit gardens. Cloud could make out an array of musicians on the far side of the garden, and various fountains surrounding the large open area where people were drifting about. Though there were still many people, something about being in the open air made it seem far less constricting, and Cloud found himself able to relax more easily. As his blue eyes scanned over one of the more intricate fountains, he caught sight of some familiar faces, and apparently Zacks did too.

"Hey, there's Ras and Miran! C'mon, let's see what they're up to," Zacks spouted before heading in their direction.

"Well, look who's here! Someone find us some Dragon's Breath and the party'll really get started-"

"Ohhh, no you don't, not again," Miran cut off his taller, green haired companion, jabbing him in the side with his elbow. "You've been drunk enough this past week to last lifetime."

"Pah, I was only kidding, anyway…" _Partially_, Ras mentally added to himself as he and Zacks exchanged a grin. "So, how's short stuff here like Lavitia?" Ras asked, his golden eyes roving towards Cloud, "S'your first time being anywhere near here, isn't it?"

"Er…yeah. Never really traveled much. It's nice here, though, I like it."

"I was showing him the beach earlier," Zacks piped in, "First time he's seen the ocean."

"Really?" Miran asked, looking at Cloud with interest, "I can't even remember the first time I saw it- I grew up near here. What'd you think?"

"Uh oh… Don't look now, Zacks," Ras interrupted before Cloud had a chance to answer.

Zacks looked over his shoulder, got a look on his face that seemed mixed between trapped and exasperated, and made an 'Eee…' sort of noise. Cloud raised a brow, seeing some gentleman he didn't recognize waving in their direction his other arm wrapped around some girl's waist. "Guess I'd better go say hi. You stay here and play nice, Cloud, I'm sure these two jokers will keep you entertained…" Zacks turned and waved back half-heartedly, heading over to the mysterious individual.

"…Who's that?" Cloud asked, curious. Usually Zacks wanted him to meet any of his friends, like Ras and Miran, and he hadn't seemed to be jumping be joy at the prospect of going over.

"Oh, never mind him, just another chap with the mind of a pigeon," Ras huffed.

"He's nice and everything, just a bit stupid. Spends too much time worrying about girls and money. Sensitive, though, so he's a bit hard to get away from. Also, one of Zacks' fans. He's got quite a few, so he tends to get hunted down at things like this…"

"Ah…" Cloud wasn't really surprised- Zacks was more than unique, swordsmanship skills besides. It isn't every day you come across someone who seems to make the world go round. His gaze found its way back to the arches leading inside, and he found himself growing curious as to whether he had really seen Hojo earlier or not. "Excuse me," he murmured, before leaving Ras and Miran, stopping just inside the gold archways. As he peered around the edges of the room, he couldn't find any trace of him, and wondered if he'd imagined it after all. It didn't matter, except that Cloud knew Hojo hated it when he spent too much time with Zacks. He didn't really give a rat's ass what Hojo thought of him being with Zacks, but it would be nice to know ahead of time if Hojo was going to be more bitter than usual the next time he went to see him.

He hadn't been inside for terribly long before he noticed several individuals looking in his direction and started becoming very self conscious, his social anxieties acting up. One girl's pretty smile warped into a judgmental sneer in his eyes, and there suddenly seemed to be far less space in the room, as though he had suddenly become trapped without realizing it in a place where no one wanted him. _Outside, outside good, just stop thinking and get some air…_ And as he passed back through the archways, out of the golden light and into the blue, he realized he still couldn't get his thoughts together. He didn't spot Zacks, Ras, or Miran, and decided to take this opportunity to take a breather from the party, wandering farther off to the left side of the gardens away from where all the guests were gathered. The music grew farther away, as did the chattering, until he had gone far enough to feel as though he could breath properly again. He sat himself down on a nearby stone bench, running a hand through his blonde hair before taking the time to really study the cobblestone-like pathways leading through the garden. His eyes followed them as they twisted about between the beautifully arranged flowers, statues, bushes and vines. As his gaze walked along a particularly pathway, he noticed the plants seemed different, and found himself getting back up to follow the pathway with his feet instead of just his eyes.

The garden's arrangement here was different, indeed- rose bushes. All rose bushes, red ones. It was perplexing, but enchanting seeing so many large, red blossoms and the sight grew more impressive when the pathway merged into an open, circular area, where the moonlight seemed to practically pool across the stone. A separate, smaller path branching off the circular area led up several small stairs to a stone gazebo-like structure, while a similar path to the one he was on now lead back towards the building, where a another set of stairs lead up to a large, open balcony, the entryway of which likely lead to one of the larger rooms in the establishment. He vaguely hoped Zacks was still preoccupied with his admirers and wouldn't notice he was gone, because he wasn't ready to turn around and leave this entrancing place just yet. He stepped out into the center of the circular area, admiring the nearby statues. One of a half-naked woman carried a large jug on its side upon her shoulder, a rosebush spilling out its rim. As he studied her face, he was beginning to think he rather liked statues, until the ice statues the people of his home had been turned into came to mind, and he tore his gaze away from the lifeless eyes of the stone woman.

A quiet moment passed before he decided he had better head back after all, but just as he was about to turn around his heart leapt as he felt something sharp pressing into the small of his back, followed by an unfamiliar voice.

"Not so fast. Don't try anything."

Cloud stiffened, immediately cursing the fact that he didn't have his own sword with him while trying to tell his heart to slow down.

"Who are you, and what are you doing out here?" The voice asked.

"…Cloud Strife. I was just… getting away from the crowd, getting some air." Cloud thought he heard the man behind him shift his weight, and there was a brief, but heavy pause, as though he were thinking. He repressed a shiver as he felt the sharp object trail its way up his back to the base of neck.

"…Cloud… Now where have I heard that name before?" The man commented, Cloud standing stock still and silent as the sword continued trailing its way around his neck as its owner circled around to study him from the front. Cloud still couldn't make out the man's features clearly, as he had stepped right into the shadow of the statue he had been studying. The sword's tip moved upwards under Cloud's chin, pressing slightly to force him to tilt his head upwards. He made out a smile form on he figure's features, "Ah, ha ha… that's it, you're that lad Zacks picked up. Tseng and Hojo have both made mention…"

The sword lowered away, and Cloud stepped back as the figure stepped forward and into the moon's light. He was fairly tall and dressed in noticeably expensive-looking clothing, white with gold embroidery, and a head of blonde hair brushed back tidily. His tone turned casual, "I apologize if I frightened you, but one can never be too precautious…"

Cloud didn't respond, his heart having yet to slow down and his mind bereft of things to say in response. Right now he wanted nothing more then to turn and walk right back the way he came, but he found himself too intimidated to really do anything other than take another step back, unsure if the man before him was completely sane.

"A quiet one, then? Well, that's alright. I can understand why you'd want to get away from the party, people can be rather tiring after so long… Not too many people ever show up in my rose garden. It's a bit secluded for that purpose, a bit of a personal sanctuary, if you will."

Cloud managed to find his voice, deciding this was a good time to get out, "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just head back…"

"Oh, nonsense, it's alright. I don't mind sharing my sanctuary every once in a while. I saw you noticed my favorite statue. Do you like roses, Cloud?"

"Er…" He had never really thought about the flower much before, but he did find this garden wonderful. "…Yeah. I haven't seen them too often before, but they look really nice."

"They grew on me too. Good to know you appreciate more than just magic, unlike Hojo. He's too stiff to make for very good company. And most of the prats out there can get so suffocating, at times like these," the blonde man tossed his head in the direction of the party, before bringing a hand to rub his temple wearily.

Cloud wondered as he watched if the other man was having personal issues- he seemed confident but stressed. "…I'm just not fond of crowds," Cloud responded quietly, not sure why he was bothering.

"Oh? You do seem like the introverted sort. I usually take comfort in having others around, but sometimes… Well, sometimes if the company's not right it's just frustrating- smiling facades and whatnot. Then I find my garden makes for much better company, you understand?"

Cloud nodded. "…I understand." Back in his village he felt like that all the time, finding more comfort in books instead of people. But recently, as he realized, he did enjoy being with Zacks and his ridiculous antics. Even Miran and Ras, to a lesser extent. Maybe it was just a matter of having the right company. _But then, why couldn't you get along with even one single person back home?_ Cloud questioned himself, believing it impossible that no one in the entire village, except his mother, was ever the right company. _Because **I'm**_ _not the right company_, he answered himself, gazing at one of the rosebushes sadly. Then he vaguely wondered why this stranger didn't seem to mind his presence- maybe he should try to excuse himself again before he said something stupid. But then what, go tag along with Ras and Miran? Try to hunt down Zacks and pull him away from his fans? Wander around like an idiot by himself some more? How did he always manage to make something so simple-like attending a party- something so ridiculously awkward? It seemed to be the only thing he was good at. He realized the stranger was watching him and turned his gaze back to him.

"…Let's sit down," He walked to one of the stone benches, gesturing next to him with his hand for Cloud to follow suit, and took a seat. Not quite sure if he had any other options, Cloud hesitantly walked over and sat down. "A beautiful night, isn't it? Makes it easier to forget about everything else in the world, for just a little while. Do you have any dreams, Cloud?" He asked, prompting the boy further when he received an inquisitive stare, "Goals, you know. What do you want out of life?"

Cloud was quiet a moment, thinking carefully. "Just… to be better, I guess."

The blonde stranger tilted his head, "With magic, you mean?"

"Yeah, but…not just magic. I want to be stronger…physically and mentally. So I can change things, instead of just watching. I sound stupid, I know-"

"No, no, not at all. That's difficult, though. Really changing things, that is. Don't want to go for some simpler, like fame and fortune?" He smiled wryly.

"…It would be nice to be liked," Cloud replied, pulling his knees up on the bench and circling his arms around them, "I'm not fond of being hated. Other than that, I guess I don't really care that much."

"Not too concerned with riches, then?"

"…Not, really, no." He studied the stone ground in front of the bench for a moment before glancing at the other man, only to find he was being watched again. He blushed slightly and quickly looked away- quickly enough that he was oblivious to how the other man had shifted closer. "…How about you?"

"What, me?" The other man chuckled as though it were a silly question, "Oh, I don't even know anymore. I'll figure it out sooner or later, always do. In the mean time, I just keep an eye on those I'll need to rely on in the future."

"…Wouldn't it be better to just rely on yourself?"

"Of course- when you can. But you never know what's coming. Sometimes you need others. You have to realize when those times are and accept them. …You make for good company, Cloud."

Cloud looked up and realized, to his surprise, that the stranger had gotten a lot closer, and wondered exactly when that had happened. He also realized the man was looking at him a little strangely. "Uh… thanks…" He tried to discretely decrease their proximity, straightening his back and leaning away a bit. A moment passed where Cloud began feeling rather flustered under the other man's stare, before the stranger started leaning in. Cloud wondered if he was going crazy, because it almost seemed like the other man was trying to…to…

"I'd better go!" Cloud nearly jumped off the bench, and was further surprised when the blonde stranger grabbed his wrist and stood almost as quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I-er- Zacks is probably looking for me. I sort of disappeared on him, and its getting late, so, um… It was nice talking to you? But I better go," Cloud pieced together the jumbled reply as he stepped away, and the stranger released his grip.

"I see. Yes, it certainly was nice talking to you, Cloud…" He smiled at the boy's retreating back as he left in the direction of the party. Nice indeed.

As Cloud hurriedly retraced the paths he had taken away from the party, he tried to piece together what had just happened- who the hell was that, anyway? He hadn't ever asked for a name, not that it really mattered- he didn't know anyone, and wouldn't be here for long, anyway. He passed the original stone bench he had been sitting on and the music in the air began growing louder again. He was just telling himself to stop thinking about it when suddenly he was far too busy thinking about the searing pain shooting through his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, one hand clutching his hair. Against the sea of black behind his closed eyes, there were suddenly spots flickering in little explosions of brilliant color and fading, like afterimages of lightening. After a moment, it passed, the pain receding from his mind. Cloud slowly opened his eyes and released the grip his hand had taken on his hair, looking around a though the garden would give him some sort of explanation. … _Just a headache, I guess?_

_--- _

"There 'e is! Yo, Zacks!" Ras called to his companion as he spotted the boy walking vaguely in their direction. The three- Ras, Miran and Zacks- were all outside, fairly close to the fountain that the first two had been standing by.

"Cloud!"

"Oomph-!" Cloud would have lost his balance as Zacks leapt at him from the side, had the other man not taken a steady hold on his shoulders.

"The hell'd you go? I didn't see your spiky head anywhere!" Zacks exclaimed as ruffled the boy's hair.

"Just…wandering…" Cloud trailed off, half-heartedly bating at Zacks' hand.

"You seem a little out of it, there, Spiko…"

"Sorry… I just… don't do well with crowds…"

Zacks held him at arms length for a moment, frowning. "…Pah. C'mere."

"Wait, what-" Cloud had little opportunity to protest as Zacks grabbed his upper arm, dragging him through the crowd, up closer to where the musicians were, and where people were happily clapping and twirling about. There were two girls drawing particular attention, circling about and mirroring each other as they danced. Then, with a bit of a start, he recognized one of them as Aerith.

"Y'see? Wouldn't wanna miss out on all the fun, would ya?" Zacks grinned at him, clapping happily at his side. Cloud smiled a bit, feeling a little less out of place, and hesitantly raised his ands to clap along as well. The musicians began to change the song they were playing, and the crowd's attention dispersed amongst itself again, Aerith and the other girl catching their breath and exchanging smiles. She looked over and spotted him and Zacks just as the music started picking up again, and that was when Zacks decided it would be a brilliant idea to shove him forward, nearly stumbling right into the girl. Aerith took hold of his hands with a smile, and suddenly he was dancing with her- or something awkward resembling dancing- in a whirl of sound and movement. Golden bracelets glinted from her right arm as her laughter darted about him. In fact, his senses were so distracted that it became easier to ignore the others around him, and he found himself really beginning to enjoy himself. He caught sight of Zacks next to them dancing with the other girl, and at an opportune moment the partners switched, Zacks spinning Aerith around like a pro. Cloud stepped back, intending to catch a breather, when suddenly they switched again, Zacks grabbing his arm and spinning them both about.

There was something amidst the music and movement that made him nearly feel delirious, and he was fairly sure the only reason his mind wasn't clouded with fatigue was because he was running on pure adrenaline. Zacks was giving him a grin that spread well into his eyes, and Cloud realized he smelled lightly of some sort of cologne. He could no longer tell when he was moving or when it was the rest of the world dancing for him, relying only on the steady arms of the handsome swordsman guiding him through the secret steps that kept the music from leaving him behind. The music seemed to be drawing to an end, and Cloud found himself stopped short in Zacks arms, heart leaping to his throat and freezing at the proximity of the other man's face, able to feel the other man's breath on his cheeks as the song ended. In the brief moment of musical silence, through a devilish grin, Zacks whispered, "Let's book it," grabbing Cloud by the arm as the music started up again and dragging him through the crowd before his mind had the chance to process what was going on.

---

"What are we doing?"

"What d'you think we're doing? C'mon!"

Cloud was bewildered as they half-ran through the streets of Lavitia, recognizing the way they were going as the same way they had taken to the beach earlier. "…Are you crazy?"

"I sure hope so, because that would most certainly explain a lot!" Zacks' grip on his arm had slid down to his hand while they were moving, and Cloud found himself wondering if _he_ was the crazy one as he allowed this obviously mad individual drag him through the city in the middle of the night. He decided this was what he got for telling himself to stop thinking so many times in one night.

The beach came into view, and they finally came to a stop, Zacks releasing his hand as they stood in the middle of the sand, as he stared out across the waves, he decided that it might be a good thing to stop thinking sometimes. The ocean seemed like a giant, rolling abyss of black, appearing more deep and endless without the sun's light. The night air, too, was more still and only seemed to magnify the rumble of rolling waves. It was intimidating and comforting at the same time, making him feel small but lulling him into a sense of calm eternity. For several moments they stood, just staring out into the black depths of the ocean at night. A warm breeze passed, and Cloud allowed his eyes to wander, following the light reflections off the water's surface up to the large, pale moon set comfortably in the night sky. His eyes trailed over the stars and back down to the sand before finding their way to the man standing next to him, quiet for one of the rare times since Cloud had known him. The white of the Naajirian tunic he was wearing practically glowed in the moon's light compared to the surrounding darkness. That outfit really did look nice on him.

He looked back out over the water, amazed at how serene everything was now, when only moments before the world seemed to be spinning far faster than normal. Zacks was really something else. Not only was he an expert- more than expert- fighter, and have a charming, whirlwind of a personality, he was also probably the most handsome person Cloud had ever met. He could easily understand why he had so many fans, and the adoration of so many girls.

"Oi, Cloud…"

"Huh?" He responded as he turned to see the other man looking at him, slightly surprised by the sudden break in silence.

"…You really look nice in that."

"…" Cloud's eyebrows rose slightly, surprised at the compliment. "Uh…" Was all he managed before he found himself turning pink, and looked back at the waves as he muttered a 'thanks' under his breath.

When Zacks spoke again, the grin was apparent in his voice, "Too bad it's gonna get all sandy."

_Wha-_ _crap!_ Cloud quickly rolled forward and to the side to avoid the other man's leg that had come out of nowhere to try and knock his feet out from underneath him, and swept his own leg out to catch the back of the knee Zacks was still standing on.

"Whoa," Zacks responded as he felt his knee give out, catching himself on the sand with one hand and flipping himself backwards to land back on his two feet with a surprising amount of grace, "Hey now, you've gotten better!" His grin grew wider, "Guess I'll have to stop going quite so easy, eh?"

_Good_, Cloud thought, readying himself and smiling lightly in response, _I can improve faster._

The two began a game of sorts that pretty much involved Cloud trying to avoid being sent flying into the sand butt-first. With Zacks pressing him harder than usual, he was doing a pretty good job of it, mainly by rolling and keeping close to the ground. This was working all fine and good until Zacks got a feral grin on his face and leapt at him, sending them both to the ground in a messy tackle. _Not done yet_, Cloud told himself as he felt his shoulders press harshly into the sand, refusing to be pinned as usual. Using the momentum of Zacks' leap, he bucked his legs up and to the side, springing Zacks off of him and freeing his shoulders. He quickly rolled to his feet, ready for whatever was coming next, and realized he was more winded than usual, reminding him how long of a night it had been. Then he noticed that Zacks had stopped, just standing there and looking quite satisfied with himself. "You really have gotten better."

Cloud blinked as the man suddenly dropped, lying on his back in he sand with his arms folded behind his head, and closed his eyes. He didn't look like he was getting up any time soon. A little bewildered, Cloud let his arms fall to his sides, stepping closer and looking down at his dark haired companion.

Zacks cracked an eye open, at the boy looking down at him, _He looks like an angel with the moon hitting his hair like that._ He gave him a lazy smile and, much to his disappointment, Cloud quickly looked away, eyes going back to the ocean. "…You've been doing that an awful lot tonight," Zacks commented, continuing to watch him with one eye.

"Doing what?"

"…Avoiding looking me in the eye, that's what."

Cloud seemed to falter a minute, as though not sure how to respond to that. "…You're being silly."

"Am I really, now…?"

"Yes, you are." Cloud folded his arms and continued watching the ocean, glad it was dark enough that the other man probably couldn't tell he was blushing.

It was quiet for a moment. Then Cloud yelped as his legs were suddenly swept out from underneath him, and he fell back on the sand with an 'oof,' Zacks rolling over and landing one arm on the boy's other side, successfully pinning Cloud with the upper half of his body. "…I win," he chirped lightly.

"…Pah," Cloud responded grumpily, before pushing Zacks' chest to tell the other man to move off already. Zacks rolled back to lay at the boy's side, one arm outstretched, and they both laid there, too lazy to get up. After a moment of lying there, his hand moved to Cloud's hair, ruffling it. Cloud raised his arm to rid his hair of the offending hand, but instead found his own insistently smacked away. He accepted defeat and didn't bother protesting, too worn out to really care. Over time, the ruffling slowly turned into gentle stroking, only helping Cloud grow drowsier as they lay there on the beach, eyes drifting further shut until all the little bright spots that were stars were gone from his sight. Barely hanging onto the edge of consciousness, and knowing he would fall asleep if they stayed there any longer, he murmured something along the lines of "m'tired," and only felt the man pull him closer in response. His mind was brimming with roses and dancing, stars and soulful black depths, feeling comfort under Zacks' gentle caress in his hair and the light scent of his cologne.

"…Y'know, Cloud," He barely heard Zacks whisper under the rumbling waves lulling him into slumber, "…I really do like you an awful lot."

---

_Author's Notes:_

_The author apologizes for the span of time it took to present this chapter. She would like to let the readers know that she will be revising/rewriting the first several chapters due to discontent with their writing quality. This will not prolong the update of the next chapter, nor will it be necessary to re-read the revised chapters for reasons of story comprehension._

_As a second, unrelated note, the author would like the readers to know that she will be attending Otakon this year (2006), and will be cosplaying as Zacks as he appears in Crisis Core. Please feel free to contact the author via email if you will also be attending, and would like to meet._

_Thank you to all who review. You make my heart warm when all else is cold._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

---

Stargazers

Chapter Fifteen

---

Cloud groggily rolled onto his side, burying his face deeper into the pillow as he felt the sun rays warming him through the window. He felt more content than usual, and more refreshed, as though he had gotten the first good night's sleep he'd had in quite some time. Despite feeling well rested, however, he didn't want to pull away from the comfort of the bed just yet- it felt too much as though he was leaving a rather pleasant dream. Then he thought, _Wait, what bed_?

He sat up straight, and for a frightening moment couldn't place where he was until he recognized it as his and Zacks' room in Lavitia, though he didn't see the other man anywhere. The previous night returned to his memory. _That's right, we were on the beach… how'd I get back to the room?_ Most likely, he thought, he'd fallen dead asleep and Zacks had carried him back. _Embarrassing… _ He rolled out of the bed, realized he was still in the clothes he was wearing the night before, and made his way to the bathroom.

Pulling his shirt off over his head, he caught a whiff of a familiar scent and realized it was the cologne Zacks had been wearing last night. He sort of stopped and stared at the shirt in his hand for a moment, almost as though he'd never seen it before. Then he turned to set it down on the counter top, his left hand subconsciously drifting upward to run through his hair as he looked at the mirror- and stopped. He remembered the comforting feeling of Zacks stroking his hair as they lay at the beach, and ruffled it with his hand a bit as though mocking the sensation. He took hold of a strand, watching himself twist it a bit with his fingers in the mirror, then turned red and told himself to stop being dumb as he realized he would have liked to have woken up the same way he had fallen asleep.

He looked away from the mirror, casting his gaze downwards and rubbing his eyes, and caught sight of something on the counter between his fingers. _A note…?_ He reached for the piece of paper curiously and recognized Zacks' handwriting, reading it aloud in his mind. _ Hey, Spike! Sleep well? Sorry for getting you all sandy. Had to run off to take care of a few things, but I'll be around later. Meeting this evening with Rufus to discuss the next plan of action. Keep out of trouble, eh? –Zacks_

Cloud frowned, disappointed- he wanted to see him. Where had he gone off to so early?

_P.S._, the note continued, _Oh, yeah. At the beach last night? You looked like an angel. _A small, smiley scribble followed the last sentence.

_Gah!_ Cloud quickly moved to set the note back down on the counter, fumbling and almost dropping it in the process. Suddenly, he could hear the man's affectionate whisper in his head, speaking the words he had almost missed on the verge of unconsciousness: _You know, Cloud… I really do like you an awful lot._ His heart skipped a beat and he tightened his grip on the edge of the counter, unable to tell whether the feeling in his stomach was delight or fear. He released the counter-top, told himself to get a grip, and decided to figure it out after he was clean.

After he'd finished and stepped out of the bathroom, he sighed, trying to figure out what he should do in the meantime, since Zacks wasn't there. He rubbed his temple as he felt a slight headache coming on, and then frowned as he remembered the strange headache he'd gotten the night before, after leaving the rose garden. That hadn't seemed very normal at all- especially because of those vibrant flashes of light he had seen the moment he closed his eyes. Where did they seem familiar from? _Ah-!_ That's it! They were like that dream he'd had- way back in Gavriel, after passing out from accidentally drinking from Ras' dragon's breath. He'd had that bizarre dream about Hojo- before he'd hardly met the man, really. It had those same flashes of light in strangely vivid color. _Well, that's odd…_

Cloud frowned. It had to be just a coincidence, because there was nothing in common between when he'd had the dream and when he'd had the headache last night. Unless there was something as potent as dragon's breath in one of the food's he'd tried last night, which he doubted. He snorted- knowing his luck, he was probably just allergic to roses or something. The important thing now was that he remembered he had better see Hojo. It had been a while, and he didn't want to fall behind with his magic or give the man any more reasons to be bitter.

As he stepped out into the hallway, he decided he would try to find Hojo on his own, instead of looking for someone who might know where he was, since he wanted to see more of the building anyway. That, and he was sort of hoping he might run into Zacks somewhere along the way.

---

"…And just what seems to be the problem?"

Cloud flinched at Hojo's voice from over his shoulder, and hesitated to reply. He had, to his chagrin, found the alchemist rather quickly. It seemed he was only lucky when he didn't want to be.

"I…er…can't do it," Cloud offered pitifully as he turned around to face those cold spectacles.

"You can't use fire?" The man pressed.

"I can get it started- sort of- but not every time and not enough for any practical purposes. I've tried, I just- it's hard…" Today, of course, had to be the day when Hojo would ask him to use fire. And he, of course, still hadn't gotten grasp of it.

"If you can use it at all, you can improve. Maybe if you practiced more and spent less time frolicking around with that sword-swinging buffoon-"

"-Shut up! What has Zacks got to do with it?" Cloud snapped angrily, cutting the other man off. Insults were nothing new as far as Hojo and Zacks were concerned, but Cloud wasn't about to let the alchemist blame his own inability with fire on Zacks.

Hojo was quiet, and as Cloud watched the other man narrow his eyes at him, he realized he had never talked back to the man before, and wondered if he had just pressed the wrong button.

The alchemist was studying the blonde, displeased- it almost felt as though the boy was about to slip outside of his control. "…Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Cloud felt himself release his breath as he thought the other man was going to drop it…

"…Or at least, that's how it should be." Hojo's face suddenly turned more frightening than before, "But you, you insolent little whelp, are going to be just as bad as he is at this rate. You don't appreciate the gift you have- not like you used to, perhaps not at all. Perhaps I was mistaken, Cloud, in thinking you wanted to harness the abilities laid out before you, waiting for you, if only you put in the effort to reach out for them!" He spoke quickly and heatedly, practically sputtering out the last of it, "You can't do it, you say? You can't do it, or it's _not worth your time_?"

"I-"

"Don't you interrupt me, boy, I'm not finished yet," The man hissed angrily as he stepped closer, closing the distance between the two and not allowing him to get a word in edgewise. "Do you have _any_ idea how many years I worked, how many years I strained, to capture even a glimmer of the possibilities that lay before you? And yet, distracted by some over-zealous swordsman, you run about leisurely, the time you spend doing anything purposeful split between magical skill and other, mundane training that is good for violence alone! Spending time learning other skills, with out full dedication of the rest of your time to practicing, will obviously hinder your magical improvement. Obviously that blundering idiot you spend so much time with would have you think otherwise, so yes, he does have something to do with it- quite a lot, I'd say." "

Cloud stared. _What…?_ Where did that even come from? Did he not want Cloud to practice swordsmanship and hand to hand? Just because it took up time, or because it meant he spent more time with Zacks? And _running about leisurely_? Now Cloud was pretty sure that _was _Hojo he spotted at the party last night- doing what, keeping an eye on him?

"…We made a deal, Hojo, that's why I'm here. I help you with your lab work, you help me improve my abilities with magic. So, if you want me to practice more… then that's all you need to say." Cloud's voice was calm, but his eyes told a different story. Who did Hojo think he was? Was he really watching Cloud at the party, and if so… what the hell? The blonde didn't flinch as Hojo seemed to somehow look him over without the man's eyes ever leaving his own. What he did with his time, whether wasting it or otherwise, was his own damn business. If Hojo felt he needed to spend more time practicing, then that was all he really had a right to comment about.

"…Don't you _understand_?" The alchemist questioned darkly. "Whatever study you choose to dedicate yourself to, it is meaningless unless you go as far as you can- push its boundaries as far as you are able! See where it can really take you! You're talent obviously lies with magic, so naturally that's where your dedication should lie."

Cloud was not going to say 'yes, sir' and bow his head, as he was sure the alchemist wanted. Not this time. "My _dedication_ should lie where I see fit, and again, if you want me to practice more, that's all you have to say- you're my instructor for magic, not my _life_-"

"It should _be_ your life!" The alchemist snapped, backing away until he reached the bookshelf behind him. "And I thought it _was_! "One of the reasons I suggested our little arrangement was because I thought we saw eye to eye on that, Cloud- something essential for efficiency amongst multiple individuals working together-!"

"Seeing eye to eye with something is different from being exactly the-!"

"As your instructor, your mentor, I can see more clearly the effects your decisions will have on your future, decipher more accurately what is in your best interest-!"

"_My_ best interest or _yours-!_"

"They are one in the same, boy!" Hojo shouted before further narrowing his eyes and clasping his hands behind his back, "Just as they always have been! I don't think you even realize the disrespect you are showing me as my pupil-!"

Cloud snarled, meeting the man's hardened glare, "As your pupil, not your _puppet_-! Ahg!" Suddenly pain laced through his temples, and he felt his knees buckle underneath him, familiar flashes of colored light bursting behind his tightly closed eyelids. It was like the headache he had gotten last night, only far worse. He tried to crack an eye open, but amidst the pain found he couldn't even see. _Shit! Shitshitshit! Why now!_ He began to feel nauseous, and wondered vaguely if his mind was going to explode…

"..oud? Cloud, can you hear me? Look at me, boy- that's better. Are you alright?"

Cloud lifted his head to see Hojo kneeling in front of him, searching the boy's features with what looked like concern. "Did… did I pass out?"

"You may have, briefly…" Hojo frowned, and took hold of Cloud's arm, "Here, come sit…" Cloud didn't really want the other man anywhere near him, but he didn't trust himself to stand on his own, so he didn't say anything, allowing himself to be led to a chair. "You must have gotten yourself too excited- it's very unlike you, you know."

"…Yeah… I guess," Cloud replied uncertainly, trying to piece together what could be going on with his head.

"Now, let's not let ourselves be so at odds with each other. We have…different opinions of Zacks, but I was merely trying to express my concerns… many individuals your age seem to loose track of themselves easily, and regret it later. There's no reason to get so worked up..."

Cloud wasn't really listening to what the man was saying, more concerned with his own thoughts at the moment. That had really hurt, and speculating wasn't really getting him anywhere. Maybe he should ask Hojo- the man would be more likely to have heard something about it, he figured…

"Uh, Hojo," Cloud spoke up, making the alchemist pause middle of whatever he had been saying, which must not have been that important, "Something sort of similar happened last night, but it wasn't as bad. Both times, though, I saw a lot of bright flashes of color... I was wondering if you might know what's going on…"

Hojo raised a curious brow, "Last night was the first time it happened?"

"Um…" Cloud considered mentioning the dream in Gavriel the flickering colors reminded him of, but decided it was too likely it was just a coincidence, being a Dragon's breath induced dream and all, and he didn't want to sound stupid. "Yeah. Just last night."

"What were you doing when it happened the first time?"

"Just... I was at the party, and was sort of taking a break from it in the gardens. That's it."

"There's a good chance it is just stress, then. Consider: You just finished a long trip here to Lavitia, this is an unfamiliar climate your body may still be adjusting to, just now you were more than a little upset, and last night, when you were 'taking a break', it may have been a delayed reaction to dealing with such a large amount of people."

_Or having that stranger try to kiss me_, Cloud thought wryly but kept to himself.

"Little things are probably acting as a last straw. As for the flashes of color, they may be similar to when individuals have mild stress-induced hallucinations. It will probably just ride out with time, I doubt it's anything to worry about."

"…Yeah, thanks. Um… about fire magic," Cloud brought up tentatively, "Should I just focus on that, and let you know when I've gotten a hold on it, or…?"

Hojo adjusted his spectacles, "No, no, we can still work on other things in the meantime. In fact, for now, perhaps it would be best to try wind..."

"Wind?" Cloud raised a brow. He hadn't tried that yet, and though he wanted nothing more than to get out of here as quickly as possible a moment ago, his curious side was now more interested in staying here.

"Yes. If you can work with wind well, you may be able to use it as a crutch for your fire magic- temporarily, of course. But first you'll have to get used to the wind element." Seeing the blonde's interest, Hojo continued, "Drawing it out is supposed to similar to water. Here," he headed over to his many shelves, scanning over a few until he found the one he was looking for. "I'll lend you this for now; it may help you with fire as well."

Cloud's eyes lit up as he caught sight of the author, taking the book gingerly, "One of Ghast's books…"

"If I recall correctly, you've said before he was one of your favorite authors. I do not lend out books from my personal collection- this is a rare exception. Now go on, I have personal matters to attend to in the meantime."

"O-of course…thank you…" Cloud quietly slipped off the chair and headed towards the door, somewhat transfixed by the book in his hands.

Hojo sat down at his desk, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands as he watched the boy leave from behind his spectacles. As the door closed shut, he gave it an ugly glare, ruminating over what had just occurred. He would have to be careful, thanks to the influence of that stupid swordsman. It was hard enough as it was, trying to find someone with the necessary skills who was easy to manipulate- and by both accounts, Cloud was more than he could have hoped for. _Stupid boy. When a puppet tries to cut its strings… it only falls._

_--- _

Cloud leaned on the thin railing, looking out over the indoor courtyard he'd found. He was still worked up from the argument with Hojo, and felt conflicted with the desire to yell at something and the desire to curl up and hide somewhere. And now he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Running his thumb lightly over the edge of the book's binding brought him some comfort, and he turned his attention away from the courtyard to admire it. It may have been Hojo's property, but it was Ghast's work, and he had always taken comfort in that man's words back home. He was amazed Hojo had actually lent it to him- he supposed it was the alchemist's way of apologizing. And it worked, too. In fact, he realized as he gently opened the cover and ran his hand down the first page, he couldn't help but think of Ghast affectionately- almost like the father he'd never had. The blonde smirked at himself for that, considering he'd never met the man. …_God, I'm pathetic._ He sighed, closing the book and pulling away from the railing. Before anything else, he decided, he should go back to the room and drop off the book to make sure nothing happened to it.

When he'd made his way back, he discovered there was still no sign of Zacks. He put the book safely away with his things and wandered out on the balcony into the midday sun. He held up his hand and glared at it for a moment, before trying fire magic again… and failing miserably. _Damn it_. It always felt as though he was so close to gaining control, and then it just slipped away. He didn't want to try helping it along with wind just yet, because it took all of his concentration just to get the pathetic flicker he was currently managing- using two elements at the same time would be out of the question unless he was as comfortable with them as he was with lightning and ice. Frustrated, he sat down with his legs crossed and repeatedly tried again. This continued for about twenty minutes before he realized he wasn't getting anywhere, and was having more trouble focusing than usual- probably because, for one, he was still unsettled from his argument with Hojo, and for two, because he was still thinking about Zacks. He stood up, shaking his head and stepping back into their room. Time to start on that book, just to settle his mind if nothing else.

It worked, for a little while. Ghast's words were just as intriguing and comforting as usual, often managing to insert a bit of humor and personality into what would otherwise have been dry. But the book had been in Hojo's care so long that the scent of his lab- a scent Cloud hadn't been aware of until he recognized it just now- had embedded itself into the bindings. Once recognized, the harder it became to ignore, and he had to give up on reading in the hopes that he would manage better later. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful to the man for lending it to him, he just didn't want to think about earlier that morning.

He stood up, rubbing the back of his head with one hand as he looked around the room. Then he realized that was something Zacks always did, and quickly dropped his arm.

_...I really do like you an awful lot_, the other man's voice echoed in his mind, and suddenly he felt sick, a multitude of voices rising up in his head. What if you were only dreaming? _That was not a dream. _He was joking. _That was not a joking voice._ He didn't mean anything by it. _He meant –something- alright, or he wouldn't have said it._ He's fooling you, playing with you- _He wouldn't do that._ –Just wants to get a reaction out of you._ Stop it. He's not like that_. Then what is he like? Perfect? Why would he be interested in someone like you? _Shut up- I don't know- I don't know_. Even if he wasn't kidding, he flirts with everyone. Don't think you're something special that can't be discarded-! _Shut up! Shut up, you're just scared-!_ Shut up! You don't mean anything to him! _Shut up-_ Shut up- _Shut up-_ Shut up-!

"Shut UP!" Cloud shouted, hands going to the sides of his head as he ducked down, almost curling into himself. There was a moment of silence after that, and Cloud pulled his hands away from his head as he slumped back against the wall behind him. So were his insecurities driving him to insanity now? He slung up an arm to smack himself on the forehead, "Fuck- Ow!" He looked at his hand in confusion, the light smack having hurt his skin more than it should. And with dawning realization, he realized that on top of everything else that had made this day quite horrible enough, he must have managed to get sunburn while he was out on the balcony earlier. _You have got to be kidding me…_ Closing his eyes, his hand reflexively went to smack his forehead again at the ridiculousness of it all, and he immediately regretted doing so. "OW-!" _…I am an idiot._

He climbed back to his feet, breathed out heavily, and decided it was time to get out of the room again- maybe he should get some air in that courtyard he passed earlier. He stepped out the door, and as he walked the halls, he tried his best not to think about today being one of the worst days he'd ever had, and tried even harder not to think about how it wasn't over yet. In fact, he was trying so hard not to think about it, he wasn't really looking as he turned the corner and walked face-first into someone else, knocking himself backwards to land on his butt in the process.

"I'm sorry, I-!" As he looked up, he froze, recognizing the familiar face. _That Turk…Tseng…_ That's right. The one he'd met the same day he'd lost his mother. He stared sort of stupidly, not sure what to say.

The Turk went down on one knee to be at Cloud's level, and smiled. "Just who I was looking for. I've got something for you," he reached inside his jacket and took out a crisp, sealed letter, holding it out to him.

Cloud paused, reaching a hand to take the letter before leaning back to decrease their proximity, "Uh…thanks…"

Tseng seemed to watch him a moment longer, before standing and offering him a hand. Cloud hesitated- after all, he was a Turk, and the more encounters he had with them, the less he knew what to think of them. Not wanting to be rude, however, he gently tucked the letter in his pocket and accepted the help to his feet, then stood there a bit awkwardly, once again not knowing what to say. The man moved to walk past him, patting him twice on the shoulder, stopping when he was at Cloud's side. "…Keep getting stronger, Cloud."

And then he walked off, leaving Cloud confused. That seemed to be a theme today. Cloud turned to lean against the wall and closed his eyes a moment, briefly wondering if the world was conspiring against him, before heading off to find that courtyard. It didn't take him long before he found himself leaning on the familiar railing, listening to the trickling noises of the nearby fountains. Then, right next to his ear, he heard someone say, "Boo."

He nearly had a heart attack as he jumped what felt like two feet in the air, whipping around to see a rather pleased Zacks laughing at him. "Gah! You…" He was about to yell at him, but then realized that he didn't really care. He was just happy to finally see him, heart attack or no.

"Man, someone's a little tense!" Zacks flashed him a grin and Cloud's heart skipped a beat. Expecting some sort of response, Zacks raised his brows with concern as he boy just stared at him, "Oi, Spike…you okay?"

The day's stress seemed to hit him all at once like a brick wall, and without give a damn, Cloud threw his arms around the taller man's waist, closing his eyes tight.

"Whoa-ho…hey there, buddy…" Zacks was surprised- this was a first. He lifted a hand to run it over the hair of the boy whose face was buried in his chest, and looked down at him fondly, wrapping his other arm around the blonde's shoulders. "…Bad day?" he spoke warmly.

Cloud didn't bother saying anything, leaving his silence as confirmation. They stood like that for a few minutes, before Cloud pulled away and looked at him, "…Bad day."

Zacks just grinned and ruffled the boy's hair, before noticing the paper sticking out of his pocket. "Hey, Whassat?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Oh…" Cloud had been so thrown off by running into Tseng that he'd forgotten about what the Turk had given him. "That's…a good question, actually." Zacks quirked a brow as Cloud pulled out the small, sealed letter, and narrowed his eyes as he thought he recognized the stationary. Cloud didn't protest as Zacks moved to look over his shoulder and read it as well.

_Dear Cloud,_

_I feel I owe you an apology for the way I acted last night in the gardens. I'm afraid I wasn't quite myself at the time, as I may have been a bit under alcohol's influence. I do, however, remember our conversation quite clearly, and I enjoyed your company very much. _

Oh boy. It was this guy again. The letter continued,

_I was hoping you would come to see me this afternoon in my personal study, on the third floor in the eastern-most wing, so that I might apologize in person as well as properly introduce myself. _

_Hoping to speak with you again soon,_

Cloud squinted at the elaborate signature, _R…Rufus Shinra. Oh. Wait a minute-_ "WHAT THE HELL!

"That's what'd I'd like know!" exclaimed Zacks, "When the hell were you talking to Rufus?" _Oh, that son of a bitch…_

Cloud made a pitiful noise of disbelief, looking at the note again, "…Last night, apparently. I didn't know it was him! He seemed sort of stressed and… I don't know, awkward?" _Like your one to talk_, he chided himself.

"Awkward?" Zacks blinked, "Rufus? Man, I guess he wasn't kidding about having knocked back a few…" Zacks reached to look at the note himself and Cloud let the man have it, walking away a few steps and rubbing his eyes.

Zacks looked over the words again and inwardly growled. He knew how Rufus's mind worked, and he didn't like this. He looked over to where Cloud was now pacing, and was pretty sure Rufus didn't mention his name on purpose. He could use it as a trump card.

Cloud, meanwhile, was trying to run through anything and everything he probably shouldn't have done. What exactly had he said last night? He was sure he was ruder then he should been- how had he been supposed to know? Sure, the guy was dressed nice, but- _Oh god,_ Cloud thought, stopping his pacing as realization dawned on him, _Rufus Shinra tried to kiss me._ He paled.

"So…" Zacks walked to Cloud's side with a questioning tone, "What exactly did you talk about…?"

"I don't even know- nothing, really…" He really could hardly remember anything other than the fact that the man had tried to kiss him, now- the conversation had been sort of silly, as far as he could recall. "Just random questions- roses, crowds, money, that's about it," he replied exasperatedly.

"That's about it?"

"Yeah, that's about it, why?"

Zacks was frowning as he handed the letter back to him, "…Maybe you shouldn't go."

"What! How can I not go! I don't have the excuse of not knowing who he is anymore, I can't just ignore the letter! The last thing I need is to be on Rufus Shinra's bad side! I need to apologize- I didn't know who I was talking to, I probably said something I shouldn't have!"

"Yeah, yeah…" _That's how he wants you to think_, Zacks thought as he ran a hand through his hair. He was disgruntled. Rufus was trying to be competition. "Smarmy little… Cloud, he's a jerk. And he's manipulative."

Cloud quirked a brow- Zacks sounded put off. "…Okay…"

"Just… I don't know. Just watch out for him, alright? Don't trust him. He sends out asshole vibes, you can feel it as soon as you get near him. Even if he was nice last night, trust me. Asshole. He likes to buy people, y'know?"

"I never said he was nice. Just sort of there, and we only talked because he was hard to get away from- it's not like I'm trying to make friends with the guy, or something."

"…Okay. Well. Good." _He probably just wants to hit on you, anyway. _

"…So…I'm going to go take care of this now, I guess…" As Cloud turned to leave, he frowned- he'd only gotten to see Zacks for all of five minutes, "Are you going to be around?"

"Of course! I've wanted to bug you all day, you think you can get rid of me that fast? I'll be waiting back in the room for you, so make it quick or I'll come and drag you out of there." _Literally,_ Zacks thought to himself, giving Cloud a little salute as the boy regretfully walked away. He wasn't kidding, either- the pompous prick was moving in on the wrong territory, and Zacks wasn't going to give him a chance.

---


End file.
